Something In Our Blood
by Darksouls18
Summary: Renee dies, The Swan Sisters go underground, They move to Forks to live with Charlie. A man no one knows of. Forks has it's own monsters, different then the ones hunting them. It's not easy being a Necromancer, harder when falling for vampires with a thirst rivaling their own. Secrets aren't eternal, and knowledge is a dangerous thing, especially when the past catches up with you.
1. Dont Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Bella POV**

Running away was never the best of plans we had come up with, more like a Plan Z. We had burned through a lot of ideas, and this ended up being the last resort. I hated this feeling, feeling like i was left without a choice. I felt forced out of my home. But i knew when it was time to let go of something. It was practically our calling to know when to let go of something.

"You okay?" my sister asked, glancing at me in the passenger seat.

"Of course not," i said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Stop being so moody, dont get mad at me because you wanted to leave, when i said i wanted to stay," she sounded tired now. I didn't blame her, we'd spent a lot of time arguing over the last little while. It had taken a whole month to convince her it was time to go, mostly because someone set fire to our house in the hopes of separating us, instead all they'd succeeded in doing was killing our mother. As if that night hadn't been bad enough. Talk about horrible timing.

"I dont want to die, and you shouldn't either," i said heatedly.

She was my baby sister, it was my job to protect her. I've known for a long time that it was time to leave, but i never really made the decision to do it until she ended up in the hospital. She had been so strong up until that night, up until she found out who her lover really was. It had ended horribly that night, she had so much hope that everything would work out, and even still wanted to remain in Phoenix after everything had fallen apart. The girl was resilient, i'll give her that, but it didn't make our life any less dangerous back home.

"I never said i wanted to die, but i'm not exactly pleased that were walking away with our tails between our legs," she retorted matter of factly.

"We didn't have a choice," i snapped.

"We always have a choice, you just chose wrong," she said coldly, and then turned up the volume of the radio before i could respond.

We had to use a GPS to find our way to our dad's house. A father we'd been surprised we even had. Of course we knew we had one out there, but we'd never met him.

Renee had loved him too much to watch him struggle with the burden that was embedded in our families DNA. Or destiny, either or. She never told him who she was, and once she realized who her daughters were, what they were, she took us ran, to protect Charlie. I hadn't even been two years old, and as i'm told, i was very much normal when i was child. Until Era had been born, hhich is when i had started to develop my own unusual habits. Were pretty sure Era had triggered me, which always made me wonder if i'd still be who i am today if she hadn't been born. Probably.

She was probably about five weeks pregnant with Era-lie when when she started having the dreams of her. She knew what those dreams meant. Renee had always had the strongest clarity when it came to seeing the future and not two weeks after the first vision, she was long gone.

Charlie hadn't even known she was pregnant with his second child. How unusual. Your wife disappears out of the blue, with your first born, has his second daughter, whom he had no knowledge of and when she dies, BAM! Your a parent all over again. I wondered if he thought we were dead or kidnapped or something. He hadn't been able to find her, though i wasn't sure if he had looked, the details of everything were sketchy because Renee got weird whenever we brought him up. Whatever we learned, was on our own.

It was pouring when we got out to the outer limits of the small town. "This is going to suck," i muttered, watching the rain pour down over the front of the window. It was pitch dark out, not that i'd be able to see past the rain anyways.

"You wanted to move in with Daddy," she shot at me.

"Where else were we going to go that was safe?" i retorted.

"This is the farthest thing from safe! He's a Normal Bella, he may be a sheriff of chief or captain or whatever, but's he's a Normal! He couldn't protect us if he wanted to," she said in disbelief.

"Well no one knows about him, it's called 'going underground' for a reason," i pointed out. We'd every file out there on us, once we knew where we were headed. I wanted some time to think, to plan. We needed a new plan. This was only temporary, but how long was a whole different concept. I wanted to stay out of trouble for as long as possible.

We saw the movement in the right corner, just barely and she slammed on the breaks, swerving slightly. I felt my body jostle and the seatbelt tighten painfully as we came to a halt. We had done a whole 180, we stared wide eyed as a huge soaking wet animal ran across the remaining highway and into the woods.

"Did you see that chick?" she asked still wide eyed turning to me.

"Did you that animal?" i retorted still staring out the window. A woman had gone flying across the road and straight into the woods. That huge animal looked so strange, it looked like it was chasing the woman. "What _was_ that?"

"The off-spring of a bear and wolf mutated from mass amounts of steroids, of course," she said grinning amused. I gave her a look and she grinned even more, "you've never seen them before? It's a new species, i hear their even trying to catch the buggers to put them into captivity, but there quite fast."

"That's not funny! That thing was trying to kill that woman, we should do something!"

She gave me an incredulous look, "are you insane! I'm not following that thing! It's pouring, i'm hungry and it's the middle of the night! That thing will rip us to shreds. Besides, it looked like had a pretty good head start."

I rolled my eyes at her, and just looked back out the window as we continued to Charlie's.

He was up and waiting when we got there, somehow we'd managed to get lost, because the GPS was wrong. "I told you it was a stupid idea coming here, even the GPS doesn't want us to live here! It's a sign Bella," she said as the car came to a stop. The door opened, and i watched a middle aged man made his way towards the car.

"Let it go! Were here, get over it," i said throwing open the door roughly. The push was so hard, it snapped back and right as it went to crush my leg, a hand reached out and caught the top of it.

I stared up at the man, who i assumed was my father. I have to say, he looked nothing like me. But neither did Renee. "Thanks," i said awkwardly standing up.

I was almost soaked as i got out and Era got out a moment later. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, and i'm sorry i couldn't make it to the funeral," he said tensely. He moved to hug me and then second guessed himself and held out his hand. I tried not to smirk at his fumbling, and just shook his hand. This was too weird.

"I got your rooms cleaned up," he said, and we all moved to the trunk and began pulling out the luggage.

"We only need the top three, we'll bring the rest in the morning," Era said, as rain dripped from her chin. She looked exhausted, she hadn't sleeping well since the fire, neither of us had. In the end she hadn't slept in two days.

Living in a house that someone had died in would do that to a person, especially someone you loved and couldn't save. What made it worse? The dreams, the visions. For us, living in a house where someone died meant re-living there death in their eyes, normally we only dreamt of it once, the more recent the more clear the image, but the older it was, the less we saw, just bits and pieces. But seeing as it had been our mother, the connection to it was both stronger and more painful. Era had even woken up with a burn on her leg a few days ago, which is when she deemed sleeping too risky.

Charlie led us unto the house, and i noted the pizza box on the kitchen table. The stairs creaked and the house seemed rather neglected to me. But living in a house with two other woman, meant a clean and well decorated house. When i was stressed out i cleaned, or if i was just bored or had too much on my mind. I didn't like cleaning with other people in the house, so it helped that Era was always training and Renee was always out doing who knows what.

He led us up a staircase and opened the first door on the left, setting the bad inside. The door was opposite of another one, which was ajar. That room was clearly Charlie's. "I wasn't sure who wanted which room, but you share a bathroom, so, fight to the death over the one with the walk in closet i guess."

He shifted under our amused shared look and then scratched the back of his head. "it's good to see you Bella," his voice broke and my face dropped, "i spent so much time wondering and praying you were okay, and you are. Even brought your sister in one piece. Era, i can't believe i've finally met you, i had no idea, and i'm just glad your both okay."

He wrapped his arms around Era first, in a tender hug and she looked utterly uncomfortable. I watched her face with a huge smirk, she hated those heart to heart moments. I wasn't all that emotional either, but i didn't wig out and feel as weird as she did. She smirked as Charlie released her and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I patted his back, suddenly acutely aware of my sister's triumphant look and glared at her. "I'm glad to finally meet you too," i said truthfully. I didn't know Charlie, he was a stranger to me. And because of our life, i'd never tried to contact him.

"Yes, well, anyways, you both should get some sleep, i've registed you at the high school," i felt Era stiffen next to me and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I dont go to schools, i-i'm home schooled," she said quickly.

"Well, maybe you can get into some sort of program there, for now can you tough it out?" he asked apologetically.

She glanced at me fearfully and i smiled at her in what i hoped was a comforting way, "dont worry, i'll keep an eye on things. I'll be there too."

"I guess," she said, clearly unhappy and i gave Charlie a small smile. I took her hand and led her into the first room, shutting it behind us. I was pleased to note the lock on the door and turned the little lever.

"Which room do you want?" i asked her, looking around the dreadfully plain room. Yeah, we definitely needed to do some shopping. I mean, the walls were brown for christ sakes.

"Dont care, can we just go to bed?" she asked dropping the bag on her shoulder.

"Do you want to move the bed?" i asked her thoughtfully. She always slept better close to a window, and it was as far from the window as it could get.

"Yeah," she said nodding. We moved to the opposite sides and lifted it up together. We were stronger then Normal's, but we still needed help when we were exhausted. We set it under the window and then set about crawling into it together. Neither of us wanted to be alone tonight, we knew each other well enough to not even have to verbalize it. We usually never needed to say anything when something was needed.

"I miss home, and mom," i said quietly, listening to the rain as it pounded against the house. It was making me sad, as if leaving sunny, warm Phoenix wasn't bad enough. Neither of us wanted a big fat neon sign that said 'your not in kansas anymore', and that's exactly what the rain was.

"Me too," she said after a thoughtful moment. Very quietly, almost afraid she said, "Bella, we dont know what were doing. Renee did, and we dont. How are we going to live when neither of us was finished training?"

"We'll figure it out, it's not the first time we haven't had her around to help us. We'll be okay Era, i promise."

She was silent for a long time, and as i started to drift off, the words, "you shouldn't make promises you dont know if you can keep," cut through the haze.

I turned over to face her and gave her a small smile, she was already looking over at me. Confidence setting in my eyes, i whispered in a determined, set in stone voice, "then i guess it's a good thing i didn't."


	2. The Pain of Loss

Era-Lie POV

The sound of rain woke me up. For a moment as i laid there half asleep, i thought about how odd it was that it was raining. The forecast hadn't called for rain. Hell, it never did, we lived in Phoenix. Then i remembered that no, we didn't live in Phoenix, not anymore.

I turned over to look at the clock, realizing that there wasn't a clock. I had forgotten we'd moved the bed. Actually i'd forgotten everything for those sweet few moments. Sighing, i looked over at my sister. She was still fast asleep, well maybe not fast asleep, because she appeared to be having another nightmare.

"Bella," i said sitting up, and shaking her gently. She shot up and i barely pulled back before we collided. She looked around blearily before turning to me. "Morning," i said grinning at her.

"Morning," she mumbled, rubbing her face tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Good question, we're lacking a clock," i said, rolling over her and onto the floor. It was quiet in the house, but i could hear something bubbling. Coffee, awesome.

I didn't need to pull on any clothes, neither of us had bothered changing before we'd gone to bed. It had been one long trip down. I opened the door, closing it behind me and then made my way downstairs.

Charlie was in the kitchen, he startled as i entered the room. As unaccustomed to having someone in the house as much as i was being in a house that wasn't my own. "How'd you sleep?" he asked unsure. Must be weird, being a father for so long. He probably thought we were dead, or at least that Bella and Renee were, considering he had no idea about me until a week ago.

"Fantastic," i said convincingly. I tended to lie and play the role of averageness too much. I didn't like people like Charlie reading into me too much.

He gave me a nod, and returned to his newspaper. I couldn't help but be baffled at seeing a newspaper. Who reads newspapers anymore? Well i suppose in small towns that's how it worked. Whenever we needed intel we just hacked the police database.

I poured myself some coffee, adding the right amount of cream and sugar. "So, i dont really know what you guys like to it, i'll leave you with some money, you can pick up whatever you want," he said, again with that same unsure voice, reminding both of us how much we were strangers to one another. It was making things even more awkward, the guy really needed to relax. I was daughter, not the president or some kind of judge. I didn't care about what he was like, considering i was probably like him in more ways than one.

"Well i just eat fruit," i said dismissively.

"Just fruit, what your vegetarian or something?" he asked confused.

"No, just fruit and vegetables. Eating meat, dairy, grain, it all messes with my stomach. My body just rejects it, family doctor was worried when he found out about it. But he said im probably the healthiest person he's ever come across, so," i trailed off, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Wow, that's," Bella entered the kitchen, "strange," he settled on. He didn't seem to know what to think. "Do you only eat fruit?"

"Bella eats everything, enough for the both of us and then some," i said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at me, and then continued to pour her own coffee.

"But you can drink liquids and stuff, wouldn't that make you sick too?" Charlie asked perplexed.

"No, too much of something that isn't water or fruity will do that to me, but who wouldn't get sick drinking four cans of pop or something," i said in a light tone.

"Do you guys have any school supplies, you can pick up something in Port Angelus this weekend," he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, we can check out Port Angelus this weekend, we can make do until then," Bella said giving him a warm smile.

"Okay, maybe we can go out for dinner tonight, catch up a bit, i'm not much of a cooker," he said apologetically.

Bella flicked a chinese take out carton, "i can see that, dont worry, i'm a pretty good cook."

It kind of bummed me out sometimes. Bella was a good cook, better, she was a great cook. But usually when she cooked i could only eat the barest portion. Even then it would make me a little queasy afterwards. I'm not sure what it was, i think i had always been like that.

_I was eating a bowl of peaches and pairs in the kitchen, while Bella ate cereal. I was six at the time, and i was jealous of Bella. "Mommy, i want captain crunch too," i said pouting and widening my eyes a little. That look got me everything i wanted, whether or not it was at the daycare or in the principals office, and Mommy was no different._

_She came towards me, sitting down with a piece of toast. "You wont like the captain crunch sweetie, it's not good for you."_

_"But Bella said it's her favourite, and i want to try it."_

_"Era, it'll make you sick, right mom?" Bella said giving me a small smile. But it wasn't fair, why should Bella get all the good food?_

_"You dont know that!" i objected. _

_"Oh but i do," Bella said, and then pushed the bowl at me. "Go ahead, big shot, see what happens."_

_"Bella!" Mom said incredulously and reached out for the bowl._

_Bella reached out and grabbed her hand, "no, she's going to have to learn sooner or later, and if you let her have the dumb cereal she'll never stop bugging."_

_Mom didn't look happy, but reluctantly agreed. I grinned happily, and finished off all of her cereal, while Bella ate the remainder of my peaches and pairs. It wasn't long after that i started to feel funny. Then i realized why, it was like my stomach had way to many butterflies in it and not the good kind, like when we got Ashen, our black lab._

_"I dont feel good," i said, tugging at Bella's shirt, who was packing her bag for school. _

_"I know," she said with a knowing look on her face and i pouted. She lifted me up and set me down on her bed. "I told you so."_

_"Why though! Everyone else eats people food! I'm not a rabbit!" i said eyes watering. Why was i different? "What's wrong with me!"_

_"There's nothing with you!" she shouted instantly, getting a fiery look in her eyes. _

_"Then why am i so messed up?" i said scared of her sudden outburst. _

_"Nothing's messed up. Your just special, my special baby sister," Bella said kissing my cheek as a tear rolled down it. My stomach hurt and i wasn't normal! "Dont cry silly, your unique, and that's a good thing."_

_"How come you knew i was different? I've never had people food before," i said confused. _

_"I didn't, Mom did. She told me, she told me when you were born that you were special. She said she had dreams about you, dreams that showed her just how special you really are."_

_"She dreamt that the crunchie captain wanted to kill me?" i asked perplexed. _

_Bella laughed at me, and shook her head, "no, she dreamt that your body doesn't like my kind of food, that's all."_

_"What else did she dream about?" i asked in awe. I didn't know Mom's could do that, but i knew our Mommy was different from every mom out there, she was special too. I guess that's where it came from. _

_"She told me she knew you would have the most beautiful eyes ever, she says she wished over and over that she would dream about how pretty she knew you would be when she finally got to meet you. But she only ever saw those big blue eyes of yours," she said giving me a warm smile, and then kissed my cheek again. _

_She stood up, and then shouldered her bag. "I'll tell Mom you feel sick, you can sleep in my room," she said with that smile i loved getting from her. The one that she only got for me. Mommy and I called it the Big Sister Smile._

_"Bye Belly! I love you!" i chimed as she left. _

_"Love you too!" she called back, and then she was gone. _

Renee just knew what and who i was, so she didn't worry too much. I mean she knew quite a few things about me before i was born, not major things, but my eating habits was one of them. She never felt the need to take me to a doctor or anything. She was more of a go with the flow kind of a person, and if the flow went south, then make it change directions with impossible amounts of supernatural power.

"Era?" a voice asked, bringing me from my thoughts in a startling halt.

"What?" i asked confused, Charlie had left the room, how had i not noticed?

"We should get ready to go, or we'll be late," i frowned.

"Alright, yeah, you go shower, i'll bring the boxes in," i said, setting the cup down. I walked out of the kitchen, as my eyes watered as i exited the house. I swallowed thickly, trying to force back the whole in my chest that seemed to be growing.

The memory had brought the oddest pain to my chest. A pain i've never felt this intensely before. Probably because you only died once. And my Mother was dead, she had been murdered. Up until now, i'd been able to ignore it. To push it away. But memories are like poison that way, always bringing things to the surface. Waking emotions you didn't want to ever have to feel. It was an emotion i felt as though would never fade, because it was just too strong. In some way shape or form, i would always have this piece of my heart missing, forever. It was the pain of loss.


	3. I Love You Mom

**Bella POV**

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my bare body with a rough black towel. We really needed to go shopping. We hadn't brought much of anything accept for things we deemed significant in some way. That was mostly books and training gear or weapons. We'd need to do some form of training tonight. Maybe a run, that was easy enough, and we could forget the rest of the world. Though the terrain was largely different i wasn't sure spacing out during a right now was a good thing. Besides, we'd need to get a good lay out of the area. It would definitely take the focus away for a few hours, and God knows how much we need it.

It was that sparring, weapons practise or our more unusual talents practise. But we didn't need each other for that and normally did it on our own. Both of us were too upset for weapons practise, i doubt if we'd be able to do with a level head. Even in practise we needed to be careful with our mentality. If we got too upset, and began using practise as a way to vent, we'd get a little trigger happy when we were upset.

Sparring was no different, if we went into sparring with anger and pain, it would escelate quickly, and i knew my sister well enough to know she liked to fight when she was angry. The girl was dangerous when she was mad. It was rare for her to 'See Red' but the few i had been present for it, well, it was just freaky.

Our other talents could be dangerous if we weren't concentrated. If we lost control, which was rare in itself, it could have destructive consequences. We learned the first time we made a mistake and let our focus slip not to let ever happen.

The first time i let my thoughts drift too far everything back fired on me and put me in the hospital for two days. Four days in which i didn't wake up and Renee had to find a way to bring me bacl. I'd gone put myself in a coma, what idiot puts themself in a coma by accident? That had been humiliating. But it wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to Era.

She'd lost control and we'd moved out of the city for her sessions. It was the third time we'd gone and she was doing surprisingly well. But we hadn't known she'd been upset, and when she her concentration evapored she sent a surge throughout the part of the city that had been too close within range. The blast had killed a hundred and twenty four people, people who had about six months left to live, most of whom were sick.

She didn't want to practise anymore and disappeared for two weeks. I'd found her out in New York binging out on drugs i couldn't really indentify, not that i wanted to. When i found her, i couldn't get the image out of my head for months. I remember vowing to myself to never let her lose control like that again. But it didn't matter, she was extra careful at that.

I set my tooth brush down and got back into the bedroom, as she set down one of the other three bags we'd had in the trunk. "You going to be okay to handle school? You seem pretty out of it," i said frowning at her.

"I'll be fine," she said shrugging. "Besides, i want to make some decent friends, this place is going to suck if we dont know where any of the good hang outs are."

"True," i said shrugging and began the process of getting dressed. I wanted to wear a dress but it was raining too much. I suppose i could always just wear one of the warm dresses and a cardigan, maybe throw on some flats or something.

I rummaged through my stuff, eventually finding the dress i was looking for. It was a knee length strap-less crochet style, in a navy color and i grabbed Era's black cardigan with the lace back and figured it would look good with the ankle high boots.

I grabbed my bag, and as Era appeared from the bedroom i realized i couldn't find my butterfly blade. "What?" she asked, when she watched me begin searching the bedroom. I always misplaced that damn thing. It was my preferred weapon to carry, it was both of ours actually. The only difference between them is the engraving we'd done.

"I can't find my blade," i said dumping the last bag i'd carried to the car before we'd left.

"Bella it's in the car, you sat on it, remember?" she asked tilting her head at me amused.

"Oh yeah," i said blushing, and then as she laughed i left the room to make sure it was in the car.

She came out a moment after, wearing her usual attire. We both had similar tastes in clothing, but to be fair we dabbled in every kind of clothing. We saw something we liked, we bought it. Simple. Today Era had her hair curled lightly, and she had used a dark navy eye shadow, giving her penetrating cold beautiful eyes. She had her black leather jacket on and knee high stilleto's, low rise skinny jeans and she wore a dark red, chiffon, peasant style tunic.

Her whole demeanor said, 'fuck with me at your own risk because i will kick your ass.' She didn't want anyone to bother her today i guess. Though i couldn't blame her, she couldn't mingle with Normal's for very long before a situation escalated. Then one of four things would happen; she'd get arrested, i'd get arrested, both of us would get arrested, or we'd take off and cops would show up at the house. Renee always hated that. She didn't like when we drew attention to ourselves.

"Do you know where the school is?" she asked, tossing her bag on the ground and getting in.

"Charlie gave me directions," i said, passing a small paper to her. "Though i can't image it'd be too hard to find, we drove all over the damn town last night."

She 'hmm'ed in response and i pulled out of the driveway. We stopped at a small cafe as we made our way to the school. It made us late, but we both wanted to see if the coffee was any good.

A young man was working inside and both of us grinned, he was good looking. Incredibly so. He was probably in his mid twenties, but that didn't defeat the purpose of flirting. "Hi," i said a little shyly, playing up the sweet look considering what i was wearing.

"Can i help you?" he asked, giving us a charming smile.

"Yeah, vanilla coffee with cinnamon and one sugar," and before i could put my order in my cell phone rang. I glanced at my sister, and held up two fingers, and then turned to leave the store.

"Hello?" i greeted, as the door closed behind me. It was drizzling out, much to my distaste. The rain was going to take a while to get used to.

"_How you guys holding up?" _Christopher's worried voice said. Christopher was Renee's boyfriend, a boyfriend of the last three years. I used to dislike him, but it wasn't because i thought he was replacing our absent non existant father. He wasn't even rude or judgemental when it came to my overly protective, co-depenant relationship with Era.

He always mentioned that i was more of her mother then her actual mother, but that never bothered Renee. It was just the way it was, and she was more then encouraging, telling me i was her protector, always giving me the responsibility of her. Renee was more of our teacher.

People thought it was weird, that it bordered on obsession. Seeing as Era was younger, a few people had even asked her if there was sexual abuse in the family. That always pissed me off royally when that happened.

No, it was the way he was with Era that bothered me. He doted on her, took her all over the place. It wasn't weird or creepy or anything, because i know he truly cared about all of us, but i always wondered why he stuck around so long. There were moments when i couldn't but question who he cared about more between Renee and Era. That's what tipped me off the first time, the vibe i had begun to get after a few months.

Renee wasn't exactly one for commitments, probably because of Charlie. It was clear to everyone that the love (if there ever was any) or passion or whatever had left the relationship years ago. He was good looking, smart, and he was still relatively young. It's not like he didn't have options. It wasn't really the age thing either that bothered me, i mean, David had been twenty three, but in our world age was irrelvant, you want what you want, simple. I think i just worried, because i wasn't sure how she could react if he ever made a move on her. On some level, she did see him as a father figure.

But he never touched her more then any other father would, but i just got a weird vibe. He never said anything weird to her, and she'd tell me if he had. It was just the way his tone was when he spoke to her, the way he looked at her. The way you looked at someone you could never really have. That always made me paranoid, despite how much he genuinely loved all of us.

"Pretty good, i think were going to go on a run tonight, get a feel for the area," i said sighing. "And you?"

_"Just fine, what's Charlie like_?" he asked curiously. I think he just wanted to know if Charlie was going to flip if he showed up. I'd asked him to bring the rest of our stuff down whenever he got the chance.

That and i liked having him around, he was the best fighter of all of us, that and i knew he was probably the only one alive who'd fight almost as hard as i would for Era. Right now, with everything going on back home, her safety was at the top of my list of priorities.

"He's okay, kind of freaked out i think," i said thoughtfully. I glanced back, seeing the wide smile on my sisters face. The cute waiter was smiling at her just as widely, he said something that made her burst out laughing and he smiled even more. His smile became lighter, as he said something else. She sobered up a bit, giving him a smile and nod, then handed him her cellphone. "i think he thought Renee and i were dead up until that damn phone call."

A weird tugging pulled in my gut and I turned back to look out over the road. I watched a silver volvo drive by a little slowly. I stared at it uneasily, getting a weary feeling. The car was full of people, but they all appeared to have looked at me. "Yeah, that's not weird," i muttered under my breath.

"_What?" _he asked confused.

"Nothing, so when do you think you can make it down here?" i asked, as my sister emerged from the cafe, grinning. She looked up, and when i gestured that i needed a minute she got back into the car.

"_Well i wanted to talk to you guys about that actually, i was offered a position in Olympia four months ago, and i didn't want to leave with everything that was happening. Now that you guys have moved, there isn't much of a reason to stay here_." I couldnt help the overwhelming relief that spread through me. He'd be closer, not exactly Seattle close, but still much closer to us.

"Great! I figured you'd move, it's too dangerous there, even for you," i said, pleased with the latest news. With Chris closed to us, he could visit regularly, which both of us would like, a familiar face would be great right now. Plus, he could help us with training every now and again, which we were deparate for.

"_Yeah, i can check in, keep an eye on you guys, i've already called, they want me to fly out within the next twenty four hours, but dont tell your sister yet, alright_?" he asked hesitantly. I'd never mentioned his demeanor towards her, but he knew that i'd noticed the oddity of it.

"Sure thing, tell her soon though, she's worried about you enough as is," i said moving towards the car. We said our goodbye's and then we were driving again.

"What did Chris say?" she asked curiously, sipping on her coffee.

"Not much, he'll probably come by within the next week or so though," she smiled and then just turned to look out the window.

"So you going on a date with the cafe guy?" i asked grinning at her. I was glad everything that had happened with David wasn't stopping her from dating or anything. But if she started bringing guys home left and right, then i would start to worry. She was self destructive when she was hurt, being in a new town would just make things worse.

"Yeah, he invited me to a bonfire at some Push place tomorrow night," i glanced at her confused.

"What's a Push place?" i asked confused.

"I dont know, he said we were going to a beach near some cliffs, maybe people shove each other into the water or something," i snorted incredulously and just a took a drink fo my coffee.

"This a high school?" i mumbled staring as we got out of the car.

"Apparently," she said just as surprised as me. I've never seen a high school like this. It was just a bunch of buildings clustered together.

I shook my head, shoulder my bag and then started in the right direction. I wasn't too sure where the office would be, but we had to start somewhere right?

Luckily, we went in the right direction, and found the administration office quickly. "Oh, hi you must cheif swans daughters!" an excited woman said behind a tall desk.

"No actually, we just need directions to the nearest strip club," my sister said in an honest voice.

"Era," i hissed and she grinned at me. "Yes, were his daughters," i said moving towards her. I gave her an apologetic smile, seeing as she looked totally shocked with what Era said.

"Oh, okay, um, here are your timetables and just have this slip signed by all your teachers," she said, handing us seperate pages.

"Why? You guys scared were going to get lost or something?" my sister asked eye brows raised, and i tried not to smile. I failed.

"No, just to make sure you found your classes okay," she said offendedly.

"I'm not incompetent, it's five buildings not rocket science," she said snorting slightly.

"Ease up," i said frowning at her, she shrugged, and just walked out. I glanced back at the confused woman and gave her a small smile, "sorry about her," i said and then just followed suit.

I got outside in time to watch her ball of the papper and shoot it into the garbage can. I rolled my eyes, "just because you dont plan on staying in the school long means you need to be a punk."

"Doesnt it? If i behave like a good little girl like my big sister, they'll want me to stay. Saves me the trouble of convincing them to let me go," she said dismissively. I frowned at her words choice, but she did have a point.

"Try to stay out of trouble," i said looking over both of our schedules. "Alright, i'll meet you for lunch."

"Good luck," she called, walking in the opposite direction i did.

I watched her walk away and then looked up at the sky. The drizzle had become rain, and it was becoming a down pour rather quickly. I couldn't help but wonder if Renee was looking down us in fear, guilt, regret, anything? What we were entitled us with the knowledge that there was indeed a heaven and a hell. Which meant angels, demons, and a God. I knew Renee was in heaven, she had been a good person, for us, she had chosen to be good. I wonder if she had anything she wished she had said before she died.

I sighed, glancing back in the direction she'd gone in, just in time to see her walk around a corner. I looked back up, letting the cold water slide down my cheeks, and licked my lips slightly.

"I love you Mom, and i know you loved us too," lightning burst in the sky, lighting it up brilliantly and i smiled a little. "I'll protect her Mom, i promise. I'll protect her, till my last breath, just like i was meant to."

And i meant the words, it wasn't because that's what i was born for, because it was. It was because i loved my little sister, more then anything in the world. It was because i wanted to look after her no matter what.


	4. These Rules Don't Make Any Damn Sense

**Era-Lie POV**

Lightning flashed as i reached the classroom got the oddest sensation, like someone had touched me. I looked around uncomfortably and then just pushed open the door of the building. "Losing my mind," i muttered and then went towards the far classroom labelled english.

I stood in the door, the teacher was writing on the chalkboard and i leant against the door frame, waiting for him to recognize me. Everyone else was staring at me openly and i smirked. He asked a question and when no one answered he turned around. I raised my eyebrows at him amused and he said, "what are you doing here?"

"The government calls it education, i remain skeptical, but i'm here anyways," i said grinning at him. I entered the room, showing him the timetable.

"Where's your slip?" he asked staring at my schedule.

"Slip?" i asked, tilting my head slightly.

"You should've been given a slip at the office, one i have to sign," he said frowning at me.

"I need your permission to learn english? That seems weird," i said in a bewildered voice. He gave me an annoyed look and i blinked innocently.

"Were you given one or not?" he asked in scathing tone.

"Obviously not," i said rolling my eyes, i took the paper from him and went to the desk closest to the window. It was that or the one at the front. I regretted it instantly.

I set my bag down feeling my body shift uncomfortably. Everyone kept casting a glance at me, and the teacher continued his lesson in irritation. I guess i got on his nerves, well that was normal.

I tried to relax, and then looked around at the people closet to me, wondering who was calling to me. It wasn't a physical call, or even an emotional one, let alone verbal. It was spiritual. Someone was sick, they were dying.

A girl looked at me in an odd way and it clicked in that it was her. She was young looking, more so then everyone else in the class. She had long bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked pale, and almost as if she was going to get sick. I stared at her thoughtfully, wondering just who she was exactly. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like cancer of some kind. The more i tried to piece together the puzzle of her, more things feel into place.

Now sometimes you can beat the odds, but i knew she was going to die. It was just a strange quick loud ticking sound in my mind, like a clock. The faster and the louder the sound, the closer she was to dying. I gave her maybe a few weeks. Which made me wonder what the hell she was doing in high school. Maybe she didn't know she was sick. That was even sadder, she didn't even get a fighting chance.

I clenched my fist and then just turned to stare out the window. I watched the rain fall, pushing away the feeling or disgust i got. Life was so messed up that way. I hated it. All the good people got the hardest life, and the most suffering, while bad people got it easy. It made me hate the world sometimes.

I was given a gift, i wasn't sure by who. We were witches, and usually a witches magic chooses her. But we weren't normal witches, neither of us was. We were a rarity even in our world. But someone had to have picked us specifically, right?

Were given the most powerful gift of all, which usually ranged out in three basic categories, time, life and death. Gifts we weren't allowed to use to it's full extent because it had dire consequences. Which made me wonder all the more, why give us all this potential and then tell us we can't use it to it's greatest amount? Why not just give us some and not the whole package? These stupid rules didn't make sense.

The bell went and i escaped the math class quickly to find my sister. In math we'd been given group work and i got stuck with the most frustrating Normal's i'd ever met. They'd ask question after question, which i gave either a one word answer or shrug to. When i finally snapped and told them to fuck off, they called me a bitch.

I found Bella talking to two girls headed towards the building i'd been in, and sighed in relief. "You okay?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing a little.

"No," i said moodily. "I want to go home!"

"Tough it out, school will be out in a few hours," she said giving me a small smile.

"I mean Phoenix Bella!" i said furiously, "I. Want. To. Go. Home!"

She gave me an exasperated look, "we can't!"

"Says you! Who put you in charge anyways!?" i said angrily.

"Were not arguing about this here!" she said stubbornly.

"I dont want to be here Bella! Take me home, please!" i said fists clenched.

"We can't go home Era, please, just let it go, you'll adjust," she said shaking her head tiredly.

"Fine, let's go eat then," i muttered and walked away.

"Your sister seems like a bitch," a girl said behind me.

"I heard that!" i said glaring, "when your mom dies and your shipped off to hell, then come talk to me about how being a bitch isn't justifiable!"

Her eyes went wide, "i didn't know, i'm sorry."

I just rolled my eyes, "Let's go eat," my sister said, giving me a look that told me to relax. How do you relax in hell? Kind of seemed difficult, and why would you want to? Seemed like a recipe for disaster.

Fortunately, they had a fruit and vegetable bar, so i got a decent salad and then joined Bella and her news friends.

"-live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife, Jaspers not here today though," i raised my eyebrows confused and followed Bella's line of sight. It was a table of pale gorgeous people. I could see one leaving out the main door too.

Big family much? Good genes, seemed to be the only explanation for their otherworldly beauty. But then again, people have told us we have an unnatural sort of dark beauty. Maybe they weren't human either. I realized they had all been looking at the table as if they'd overhead. Bella and i shared a look, and then she returned to stare at the table. Or more, the bronze haired one.

"Good looking," my sister said blushing slightly, when two of them smiled and one chuckled. That was strange. That only cemented my thoughts that they weren't normal.

"Yes!" she said giggling and my face twisted in disgust at the high pitch sound. Bella elbowed me before i could say anything and i shot her a glare. "And there all together though, Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

"Creepy with a side of incest anyone?" i asked laughing. I noticed a few of the strange beautiful people share looks of irritation and i laughed again.

"Jasper and Rosalie are adopted Era," my sister said rolling her eyes at my amusement.

"Is that supposed to make it less fucked up?" i asked unimpressed.

"Dont be so judgemental," one girl said, clearly unhappy with my insulting them.

"Who said i was? I dont give a rats furry ass about what their doing in the dark," Bella tried not to grin and i added, "so if there's five of them, is he the odd man out or does get in on that action?"

"What?" one girl asked not keeping up with the train of thought.

"Maybe there's a family orgy once a week so he doesn't feel too left out," i said thoughtfully.

"Oh my god, Era stop talking!" my sister said wide eyed with amused exasperation.

"Probably more of a weekend thing though, imagine coming to high school after a night full of biblical sin? Yikes," i said grinning.

"If you dont stop with the sex jokes, i'm not going to take you out in public anymore!" Bella said still grinning.

"I said it before and i'll say it again, I dont want to be here anymore then you want me to be here," i said dismissively.

"Not if your going to be embarassing," she said throwing a grape at me, and it hit me in the forehead. I scowled at her.

"Then how would i entertain myself?" i retorted in mock wonder.

Bella just rolled her eyes again and both of our gazes flickered to the table. All of them were death threat stares at me. "Ha! i knew it," i said triumphantly. They weren't human. I dont know what monster would want to spend eternity going to high school there. Sounded pretty boring to me.

Bella just met my gaze somberly. "I told you it was a bad idea moving out here. Maybe Forks is more dangerous then Phoenix."

"No place in this entire universe is safer then Phoenix," she countered.

I sighed heavily, "your probably right, i'll guess we'll just have to suffer it out in He- i mean, Forks."

She gave me a look and i shrugged. I looked around the rest of the cafeteria, wondering if their were any other creatures attending high school. Then my gaze landed on a certain table, occupied by a single person. She looked up instantly feeling my focus on her and she held my gaze for a long moment. The boy had been talking to her, but when she didn't respond or acknowledge him he took her hand. She jumped in surprise and then blushed.

"What's her story?" i asked, gesturing at the sick girl from my english class.

"Anna? I dont know, she's weird," i didn't get that impression, and apparently neither did someone else. An older boy had gone and sat down next to her, he was good looking too. Dark hair, thoughtful grey eyes, and a warm smile. He looked nice enough.

"Weird how?" i asked, turning to the dark haired girl, a girl Bella had said was Lauren.

"She's just weird, she just talks freaky sometimes," i gave her a frown. That was a crap answer. "She's a bitch, i asked her why she wore such unusual clothes and she asked me why i looked like a barbie."

I bit down hard to keep from smiling and then nodded for her to continue. "She's friends with this cult in La Push too, she's probably a devil worshipper or something."

Bella and i shared amused looks at that, both at the devil comment and the fact i way off on the name of beach.

"She's just a total loser," she said in a matter of fact voice.

I gave her a look as if she were insane. "Are you saying that because she hangs out with different people from you and because she stood up to you, that makes her a loser and a freak?"

"It's not my fault she cant make normal friends," Lauren said in disgust.

I snorted slightly, "yeah, cause your the epitome of normal."

I stood up and shouldered my bag. "Where are you going?" my sister asked frowning at me.

"To sit with people that wont make me consider mass murder as a way to keep my sanity," i said seriously.

"What sanity?" my sister retorted as i made my way towards their table.

"Mind if i sit down?" i asked, not really waiting for an answer. I could already feel her trying to connet to me, trying to tangle with my own energy. By the startled look on her face, she felt it too.

"Era-lie right?" the boy asked, offering me a smile.

"Yeah, sorry, i dont know your name."

"Luke," he said, and gestured at the girl, "my girlfriend Anna."

"That wasn't botherly hand holding, sorry, my mistake," i said grinning. The girl chuckled, blushing slightly.

"I heard you pissed off Ferris," Luke said amused, and i raised my eyebrows at Anna knowingly.

"He'll be a real ass now you know," Anna warned.

"I'm not too worried, i dont plan on staying in school longer then a few days," i said shrugging.

"Your dropping out?" she asked disappointed. At least she wasn't resistant to the pull. Though i wasn't sure i wanted her to be this welcoming, it stressed people out when they resisted us this way.

"No, i can't handle crowds, panic attacks," that was more of a cover up story. What else do you tell people when you start seeing all of their deaths and feel their souls calling out to you? There isn't a whole lot you can explain the freak out that follows. And it did happen occasionally, i got fed up with schools and teachers forcing me to see a therapist and Renee wasn't given much of an option in the matter.

"Really? Hard to believe, you seem so sure of yourself," Luke said next, surprised.

"What can i say? I'm just full of surprises," i said smiling.


	5. Why Aren't We Dead?

**Era-Lie POV**

When the school day was finally over all i wanted to do was get home and write, or draw, or both. "You okay?" my sister asked as we we pulled up to the house.

"I've got a head ache, my stomach hurts and everything is sore," i said honestly. I'd spent the day around so many people. It was used to being around Normals for so long.

At least not Normals who were born as recently as teenagers had been, many of those people weren't going to die for a very, very long time either. And when they did, it normally wasn't like dying of an illness, it was quick, unsure, unpredictable. It was easier to handle being around them.

Teenages souls were so pushy and jumpy, they could burst or change so quickly that my own inner self got confused and freaked out. Teenagers were just way too succeptible to change, they could change in an instant and they did, daily. There souls were in constant turmoil, unsure of what they were. Then when they came across me it was like they were bombarding me for something, to take something from me, something they couldn't even identify.

Then to add to that, Anna and i shared three classes, and she sat close to me too. I didn't mind on a personal level, but the constant call of her made me want to reach out. Especially when i started liking her. I had to stay utterly controlled, because i wanted something from her as much as she wanted something from me. Only we wanted opposite things. Kind of. What she wanted unconsciously, i wanted because she deserved it, and what i wanted deep down was the exact opposite.

"Do you want to run? Map out the place, relax?" she asked, as we got through the door.

I paused thoughtfully and then shook my head. I couldn't do anything like that right now. I was in condition. Bella would know that if i had told her about Anna's depleting health, but i wouldn't. "I just want to relax tonight, we'll go tomorrow."

"You sure, i think we need it. it might help you get rid of all of the excess stress," she said reasonably.

I gazed at her for a moment. She needed a run, "yeah, alright, we'll go."

Both of us ate before we left, i just had a banana and some long pulls of water. Bella felt the need to make a whole meal considering Charlie probably hasn't eaten a home cooked meal since Renee left. I stole a few bites off of her plate before going to change.

Both of us pulled on sports bras and high spandex shorts and running shoes. This what we normally trained in because injuries were impossible to avoid when running. It was pouring out, and i could hear thunder too, but we couldn't wear average clothes for this.

We'd tried running in tank tops and both of them came out ripped to shreds. Considering we'd be running in woods, unmapped woods, clothes would come out in even worse condition

I wrapped a sheath around my arms and then set about tangling the head phones in my hair as i tied it up tightly. I set them in, satisfied when they didn't loosen as i shook my head hard. I used a small piece of strong clear tape and pressed it against my skin, covering the remaining line and then plugged it into the ipod.

"Ready?" my sister asked, already wearing her own head phones.

"Yeah, let's go, we should take it slow today though," she nodded in agreement and we left the house. Both of us had blades tucked into sheaths tightly on our right thighs, as both of us were right handed.

I took a deep breath, stretching and then watched her grin and then take off running straight through the tree line and into the woods.

"Okay, i got this," i muttered and then hit play on the i-pod. I let my senses take over and adjust to the darkness before i started after her.

We'd agreed to take it slow, but Bella was still moving too quickly for me to keep up very well. She'd even slowed down a bit, but it didn't really matter. We paused for a moment as i called our her name. It was odd, we could never hear anything outside of the music when we ran, except when we were calling each other. Another weird quirk of our i guess.

"Split up, cover more ground," i said and at her nod we went opposite directions again.

Runs were always longer then an hour, and ranged between four hours and six when we were slow and new to the area. About an hour after we'd split up i found myself in a rougher area. But that worked out well for me because it wasn't as thick.

I couldnt see much either, even with my advanced sight. I sighed, and then began to turn back to meet up with her. About twenty minutes later the oddest sensation came over me.

I came to a stop, perched in a tree and looked around. I felt watched. No, not watched, followed. "Oh shit," i muttered, trying to figure out where Bella would be right now. Probably waiting for me in a clearing, the idea was to meet up in a circular clearing, a clearing with no trees. That was usually how we had decided to meet back up. Back home there was just a specific roof we'd meet up at.

I turned to go back towards the thicker part of the woods and then my eyes went wide. A huge black blob of fur was flying straight at me. And it looked pissed. I dropped and then pushed off as my body fell from the tree and straight onto the ground.

I began pushing my body as much as i could and i made a bee line for the point we'd split up at. I could track her from there. At first we'd thought there was only one wolf thing, but this one was a different color. That meant we had no idea how many there were.

The wolf kept up such a few seconds behind me, but after i passed a certain point i realized he'd stopped chasing me. Which was weird, but i brushed it off and kept trying to track her from our last location.

I found the clearing after about a half hour search and saw something that was definitely a person on the ground between a river and the tree line. I got to her in a second, and then turned her over. There was a small trickle of bood siding down the left side of her face and she stirred. "Era?" she mumbled breathlessly.

"What the hell happened?" i asked frowning. Bella was pretty cumsy sometimes, but she normally didn't get too badly hurt on a run. It happened on occasion, but i didn't see any rocks around.

"I was hit with something, a rock maybe," she mumured, blinking at me in a dazed sort of way.

"Someone attacked you?" i asked standing instanty. Then something cold and hard collided with my back.

The collision was strong to, it sent me sprawling back into the woods and into a tree. I bounced off of it and then staggered back up. I turned, seeing nothing. I pulled out my blade, holding the end upside down and pointed in at my elbow.

I heard something move to my right and then forced myself forward as they flew past me. It was the shape of a person, a man, but it was too fast to see what they looked like exactly. It didn't help that i couldn't see anything in this darkness either. The woods were just too damn thick. I coudn't hande a fight right now.

I licked my lips, trying to concentrate and then the figured exploded in front of me and we both went flying backwards. We tumbled and in the fall i had reached out and hit them hard, sending them backwards. Then they were gone. I couldn't do this, i needed to get us out of here.

I got back up, and ran straight back into the field and at Bella. I tried to help her stand and then as i heard that some weird heavy falling sound. I turned and a huge rock half my size hit me.

i cried out as i hit the ground, and then pushed it off my body. It had hit the top half of my eft side. I stared around as everything became nothing but blurred shapes. I looked around hearing what sounded like a fight. I watched one shape attack another, both of them equaly fast.

I blinked, trying to focus and the shapes came to together a little more. I turned onto my stomach, trying to push myself up. The world tilted and then i fell back onto my stomach. "Bella," i breathed, staring upwards and trying to sit up again. As i stood up, i managed to stumble towards my sister and as i reached her spots covered my vision and i collapsed next to her.

I was breathing heavily now, struggling to stay awake, because passing out meant dying. "Bella," i said shakily and as the spots grew, a shadow appeared over me. Then everything went dark.

I woke up to a pounding in my skull. Someone was shaking me. I remebered the last moment before losing consciousness and shot forward. "It's okay, were safe," Bella whispered painfully, and i looked around. We were still in the clearing. "What happened?"

"What happened? We got our asses kicked is what happened!" i said in disbelief. "First that stupid wolf bear thing attacked me, and when i finally found you, you were out cold! Then some guy attacked me!"

"Why aren't we dead?" she asked perplexed, looking around.

"I dont know, the last thing i remember is someone else showing up and they fought," i said, sitting up and then let out a breath as pain struck in my arm and wrist. I stared at the purple band covering my whole arm and figured my face and chest were the same.

"How'd that happen?" she asked, helping me stand.

"Asshole threw a rock at me! Who throws rocks at peope?" i muttered in disbelief.

"Let's get home, we'll call Chris and see if he can come down and help us figure out what's going on," she said, putting my arm over her shoulder when it became obvious i couldn't use my ankle without pain.

"The next time we move, i'm picking where," i said quietly.

"Works for me," she muttered guiltily. I would've told her it wasn't her fault i got hurt, that there was no way we could've known there were dangerous creatures here, but it wouldn't make a difference. Bella felt nothing but guilt and regret when i got hurt because of something supernaturally related. As if it was her fault or something.

We felt watched the entire way home. "You get a look at their faces?" i asked, we'd been silent the entire trek back. We were both too sore and tied, and cold too. Checking my ipod, we'd been out for three hours.

"No, i just remember getting to the clearing and then nothing," she said shaking her head. I guess she didn't remember telling me we had been attacked. "You?"

"If i had, we'd be hunting, not going home. If i hadn't felt so crappy we would've been together, and both of us would've been able to handle one creepy strong douche bag," i said irritably. I had been so out of it, i hadn't seen much else but shapes, but whoever had stood over me had blonde hair. And for some reason i kept seeing the blackest eyes.

"Were they really that strong?" she asked skeptically.

"Strong enough to throw a rock four times my weight, and i could barely get that damn rock off me. I'm surprised my whole body wasn't crushed. That should've killed me," she tensed and i suddeny regretted the last words i'd used.

"How bad do you think your hurt?" she asked, fear in her eyes. "Do you think you have any internal bleeding?"

"Probably, i think i have some broken ribs too, at least that's where most of the pain is," i said honestly.

We came out of the woods in the very spot we'd entered and i noticed the lights were off. "We can't tell Charlie, it'll raise too many flags. We dont need him watching us anymore carefully then he already is," she said hesitantly, though he wasn't paying much attention to us in the first place. Which i was pleased about.

"You feel watched?" i asked uneasily.

"Yeah, i have since we got up," she said in agreement.

"Great, now were being stalked, fan-fucking-tastic. What a piss off! I may have been angry about moving here, but now i just want to burn the town to the ground. Or flood it, that seems easier," i said thoughtfully. "At this rate i'll never like living here."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "i wish i could take you home, or somewhere safer. For now, we need to stay here until i work out a better plan."

"I know," i said sighing.

**Bella POV**

I helped Era into some clean warm clothes and then put her in my bed. I didn't want her out of my sight at all. I sighed, watching her sleep. I was leaning against the window, with my head pressed to the glass. The rise and fall of her sleeping form was shaky, worrying me even more. She couldn't breathe properly, i had noticed it the moment i had woken up. I had been hoping it woud get better, but it wasn't, it was getting worse.

I dialled Chris's familiar number, and closed my eyes. It was late, around two now. "_What's wrong_?" he asked instantly. He knew i'd never call this late unless it was an emergency.

"You need to come here tomorrow and get Era help," i said, feeling my throat close up. I had just failed to protect her all over again. I needed to be more careful. I needed to be stronger. I had to be to protect her. She needed a good guardian and i wasn't meeting the standards that were laid out for me. I was failing.

"_What happened, what's going on_?" he asked panic rising in his voice.

"We were attacked, i was out for the entire thing, but when she found me she was attacked. She didn't want to run, but i convinced her too, she looked sick all today, i should've known better then to take her after being in a school all day."

He was quiet for a moment, "_who attacked you? How badly is she hurt? Do i need to leave now?"_

"I dont know, some people, they didn't finish the job though, they could've, Era couldn't handle a fight and she was unconscious when i finally woke up. I dont think they'll try again, but the damage they've done will kill her if she doesn't get help."

"_Did you know you might be attacked_?" he asked a little angrily. Yeah, i knew he'd be pissed and blame me for her getting hurt, but he couldn't make me feel any worse then i already felt.

"No, i knew there was something here, but i didn't think they'd go looking for us like that. There was this wolf thing, but we can handle something like that no problem. They got the jump on us both, that's all. Now that we know there here, we'll be okay."

"_How is she right now? Were you able to wake her up_?"

"Yeah, she woke up. I got her home, but she couldn't stay up. I think she's got some internal bleeding, and broken ribs, sprained wrist, shattered collar bone, probably a severe concussion, sprained ankle. She covered in bruises and cuts, but she isn't bleeding out or anything."

"_Alright, i'm on my way_," he said hanging up.


	6. A Family Of Mutants

**Bella POV**

Chris got here some time in the afternoon. I hadn't gone to school and Era had only woken up to shower and try and eat. Charlie left at his usual time and i wasn't sure whether or not to tell him anything. He'd fuss and ask to see her, then he'd see how badly she was wounded and she'd end up at the hospital. In her state of mind that was a horrible idea.

I had spent most of the day cleaning, too stressed to really relax. When he finally appeared he didn't even wait for me to answer the door. "How is she?" he asked as i met him at the staircase.

"Sleeping, breathing is getting pretty bad though," i said weakly and then led him into the room we'd been sharing. He moved towards her instantly, pure fear in his eyes and i got that vibe again. That dislike, the smallest amount of acceptance and still, not a single drop of disgust.

"Era?" he asked, tentatively, sitting down on the bed.

She stirred, and then when she blinked she broke into a wide smile. She sat up, breathing painfully and then threw her arms around him. He returned the embrace gently, kissing her hair.

"Heard you found yourself some trouble," he teased, trying to sound calm and unworried. But i did the same thing to her when things got bad. She almost always saw through it though.

"It's what im good at," she said seeing through it, but keeping the smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Your going to come on a trip with me, help me pick out an apartment, visit some old friends," she stared at him confused.

"Why?" she asked confused. Then it clicked in, "i'm not that badly hurt Chris, you didn't have to come rushing out here."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" he asked staring at her like she was nuts.

She frowned at him, "you calling me ugly Christopher, because if you are, i'll torch your precious car."

He rolled his eyes, "your beautiful, you know you are. You also know your covered in bruises, and despite trying to hide it, both of us can see you can't breathe right. There's too much pressure around your lungs, probably one of the broken ribs. Were going to New York."

She frowned and looked at me, "you called him last night?"

I nodded once, "alright, i guess. I dont like the school much anyways."

"I'll fix up your home schooling while your gone," i added, and she nodded.

"When are we leaving?" she asked frowning. "What are you going to tell Charlie?"

"I'll tell him a family friend is in the hospital, and you went to visit them. I want you to head out now."

Charlie bought the lie easily, and he called her and told her to check in every night so he knew she was okay. The rest of the week went by weirdly. Jess had made it sound like the Cullen's were total snobs or something. Not that i took her word for it, but they didn't seem to mingle or really even socialize with anyone other then each other. But when Edward came into the biology class it looked he was aneurysm or something. But he talked to me, openly.

Era-Lie, Renee and i were experts in telling when people lied. Even better liars and actors ourselves. Edward seemed to be searching for something when he spoke to me, and he did speak to me. Every time we sat together in class. He would talk to me openly. He'd asked me what happened to my sister and i told him she was gone.

"i remember you having a sister on the first day, what happened to her? She's not sick or anything is she?"

"She's gone," i said shrugging. She'd called a few times to let me know what they were doing, but she said she'd be back Sunday.

"Gone where? Is she okay?" i stared at him for a moment, wondering why that tone caught me off guard. It was almost as if he felt, guilty, but why would he? Now, i was getting suspicious. Did he know something? See something?

I knew he wasn't human, and he didn't seem to know that i wasn't either, so i didn't prod. If i prodded then that would mean letting on that i wasn't human. I needed secrecy and to blend in, so i left the topic out of conversation.

"She'll be fine, a friend showed up and she left with him," i said slowly.

"Where did she go?"

"New York, she's in Olympia right now, she'll be back in a few days," i said honestly.

He thought that over for a moment and then nodded once to himself. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

I was tossing my bag into the truck when i heard the sound. I spun, and as i did i forgot about the patch of ice i had stepped over. I hit the ground hard and flat my ass. But it gave me a full view of the green van flying at me. Before it hit me, someone appeared in front of me, shielding my body with theirs and the van collided with the car next to us. The hand reached out, leaving a dent on the car as it moved in on us.

I stared up at Edward Cullen, "Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," i said staring at him darkly. He hadnt been here a moment ago. "How did you get here?"

"I was standing beside you," he said staring at me hard.

"No you weren't," i said instantly. "Edward, how did you get here so fucking quickly!" i practically shouted.

I pulled away from him, suddenly scared. He was strong, strong enough to stop a van from crushing me. Strong enough to dent one without getting a scratch. He was fast too. He might be one of the people who'd attacked us, any one of the Cullen's could be. It explained everything, him asking about Era because she almost died, and it might be there fault.

"You must've hit your head, Bella, i was standing right next to you," i glared at him infuriated. He plays up this 'i care' thing, knowing about who had attacked my Charge and i'm supposed to be okay with that?

I said nothing and just backed away from him and into the chaos of people. I couldnt get out of going to the hospital and i let out a string of curses when they tried to put a stpid brace around me. Edward had gone and told them i'd hit my head, which only pissed me off more. I knew what he was doing. If i said anything to anyone at the hospital or police department, they'd all known i hit my head and think i had imagined it or i was confused or something. No one would believe me.

Tyler looked like crap when we got to the hospital. "I'm so sorry!" he said instantly.

I raised my eyebrows, "why? I'm not the one that looks like i went ten rounds with Mike Tyson and lost."

"I could've killed you," he said wide eyed.

"I'm not that easy to kill," i said amused.

A man appeared in the door, followed by Edward, who looked worried. "So i heard the chief's daughter was here," he said giving me a brilliant smile.

"Great, another one," i muttered in annoyance. "Can i go home?"

"I wanted to discuss your x-rays and blood work with you Miss Swan," he said slowly, glancing at Tyler who had fallen asleep.

I tensed at his words and then gripped the blanket around me tightly. "What about it?"

"There highly abnormal, unusually so. The bone structure is extraordinarily strong, which is rare, very rare, i've never seen a case first hand. It's a mutation called Tricho-dento-osseous syndrome. Your blood screen came back. It showed that you have a CCR5-delta32 gene mutation, do you know what that is?"

"Vaguely," i said awkwardly. The science on our kind wasn't exactly my biggest interest. But i knew it caused strange mutations and physical differences in us. That's why we avoided going to hospitals as much as possible. They'd find one rarity after another within us. It didn't make us invulernable, but it did make us suprerior to the rest of the human race.

"It's a deletion, or damaged gene, which is beneficial, rather then harmful. In many cases it makes you immune to a variety of different diseases."

"Oh, cool," i said weakly. God, why me? Not only did they know i knew something about them, they were catching onto how inhuman i was.

"Your very lucky Bella, i'd be priveleged."

"I am," i said standing abruptly, "can i leave?"

My phone started ringing and i stared at the screen name. It was Era. "Yes, i dont see a reason to keep you," he said giving me a smile.

"Hey," i said getting to the door.

_"Charlie called, said you got in an accident, you okay?"_

"I'm fine, but we have a huge problem," i muttered, making sure the doors were closed tightly behind me, i didn't think they'd hear me well with the crowd so i spoke openly.

"_Yeah, when dont we_?" she retorted.

"I found them, the people that attacked us, i know who it is," i muttered, walking down the hall. I glanced over into the waiting room. It was full of people worried about either Tyler or me. _Great. _I went in the other direction.

"_Cullen's?" _she guessed.

"How'd you know?" i asked confused.

"_I asked Mom, she sent me a dream, Charlie woke me up with the phone call before i could see who it was though. It was like a re-play of that night_," she said as if it were obvious.

Era was always good at communicating with the other worlds better then me. Mom being up there made talking ten times easier, the connection would be double in comparison to the fuzzy one we usually have.

"Edward Cullen saved my life," i said quietly into the phone.

"_Bella it was two men i saw that attacked us, he might've been one of them. Be careful alright?" _she said wearily.

"You coming home soon?" i asked, changing the subject. i didn't understand why they didn't kill us. There was seven of them, they could've overpowered us, not easily, but it wouldn't be impossible. I should ask Chris to stick around until we had the situation handled.

Now i was even more worried, because Edward knew he was risking exposure in saving my life. Would he try and kill me not that i knew he was hiding something?

"_Yeah, few days, we'll work everything out then, for God's Sake, stay out of trouble until then."_

"You say that like it's easy," i mumbled, and she just laughed at me and hung up.


	7. Sharing Is Caring? Yeah, Not So Much

**Bella POV**

The next few days were a bit of a blur. Edward had avoided me like i was the up and coming apocalypse, that might be accurate, depending on my sister's future choices. If i was being honest with myself i wouldn't be surprised if she chose to change up this world, especially after the disaster with David.

Either way, his obvious and blunt way of pretending i no longer existed was still insulting. He was the one keeping a secret knowing full well i was onto him. He had no idea about me apparently, by the looks of it he just figured we were a family with mutated genes, but i was okay with that.

This morning, i'd been late and i'd run into him. He infuriated me, and then i somehow managed to get roped into going to Seattle with him. I knew i should've said no, but i was so confused with his sudden decision to talk to me again.

Who knows maybe i could find out why they tried to kill my sister and me. I figured i could handle one scarily strong creature, and he hadn't mentioned bringing anyone other then himself. So i wasn't too concerned. If he showed up with another Cullen, i could make up some crap about being or something.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jess said, breaking through my thoughts. I looked around, noting his empty seat. I searched the cafeteria, finding him sitting alone. He was just openly staring at me.

"Not very subtle," i muttered to myself amused.

He just gave me a crooked smile and then gestured for me to join him. "Does he mean you?" Jess asked with insulting astonishment.

"I dont know maybe, you should go ask him for me," i said rolling my eyes at her jealous tone and stood up. "He probably needs help with homework or something."

I approached his table, noting the way almost everyone in the cafeteria was watching. "Why dont you sit with me today?"

"Well my dear sister told me to stay out of trouble, so first things first, you going to try to kill me?"

He gave me the weirdest look and i smiled innocently, then very carefully he said, "no, i dont believe so."

"Great, case closed," i said plopping down into the seat. "So this is different."

"Well," he started, looking a little amused, "I decided that as long as i'm going to hell, i might as well do it thoroughly."

I bit down hard to keep my response at bay. Which was to tell him no, he was not. I was, probably, maybe, but he had a pretty clean record. With his life span it didnt surprise me. Even i had racked up a body count over the last few years, but that didn't necessarily mean i was rejected from heaven. He wasn't no different.

"Then i guess i'll meet you down there," i said amused. I wonder why he thought he was going to hell in the first place. Could he really have that much guilt?

His eyes flickered over my shoulder and then gave me that same crooked smile, "i think your friends are angry with me for stealing with you."

"They'll survive."

"I may not give you back though," he said with wicked grin.

"I'm shaking in fear, can't you tell?" i said in mock fear. He chuckled, and i gave him a small smile, "so what brought all this on?"

"I told you, i'm giving up, i'm just going to do what i want, and let the chips fall where they may," he said, a little warily.

"So were friends?" i asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Well, we can try, but i'm warning you now, i'm not a very good friend for you," he said with a smile, but the warning was real.

"Neither i am," i said dismissively. "Dont be concerned about being _friends_," i said the word a little distastefully and he got an amused look in his eyes. "with me, relationships of every kind have a short life span. But dont worry, i'll protect you," i said chuckling at a joke i knew he wouldn't get. He did look amused though, as if he should be saying that or something.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a thoughtful moment.

"Trying to figure out what you are," i said absently.

"Any theories?" i frowned, feeling my fists clench a little. The theories weren't appealing, the things i did know about measured up to his strength speed, beauty and one or two other strange anomalies, added up to dangerous. It would end bad for both of us if i got too carried away.

I just shrugged, "that's really frustrating you know."

"No," i disagreed, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all. Just because a person refuses to tell you what their thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean. Now, why on earth would that be frustrating?"

He just grimaced and i contiued, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things - from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."

"You've got a bit of a temper dont you?" he asked almost in a fond way. I snorted slightly.

"You have no idea. You should she Era's temper, the girl could blow up a building with how pissed off she can get."

"Where is your sister, is she not returning to school?" he asked, a little wearily of my answer.

"Like i said, she's gone right now. Family friend showed up a few nights ago and took her away for a few days."

"I thought a family member was sick, that appears to be what everyone thinks. That your sister left to see a sick a friend," he said evenly.

"We didn't want Charlie to be concerned," i truthfully. "She's sick," i said watching him carefully. I could feel penetrating eyes on me from several tables away, from his family.

"You said she wasn't sick," he pointed out, frowning.

"Our health isn't exactly something we like to discuss with Normal's, it calls too much attention to us, we like our privacy," i bit down hard, eyes wide as i realized the term i'd used in front of him.

His gaze shot to mine instantly, "did you say Normal's?"

"No," i said instantly, and he raised his eyebrows.

"That's an odd term, what do you mean by that?" he asked eying me thoughtfully.

"Were just unlike most people that's all. If you ever saw us go on a run back in Phoenix you'd be blown away."

"So your what? Free runners?" he asked, unsurprised, but faking it well.

"Yeah," he seemed impressed though.

"That's the hardest and most dangerous sport out there, one of them anyways. Two sisters is surprising, when there are so few girls to begin with. Must be difficult, having nowhere to run," he said giving me an odd look. "When was the last time you ran?"

"The first day of school, well i guess night is a more accurate term," i said suddenly feeling guilty again. I shook my head, looking up and then back down.

"Did something happen? You look upset," he said, doing that prodding thing again. Maybe he wanted to know just how much we really did remember. It was hard to tell, he was a good actor, because i got the impression he was genuinely worried.

"She got hurt," i said sighing, i just wanted to talk to _someone_ about it. "She always gets hurt, but i dont know, this time was different. She shouldn't have been so hurt. I knew she couldn't handle a run, i just knew, but runs always make us better. She doesn't like Normal's and it messes with her, and she got stuck in school all day. Then to add to that, she had only slept a few hours and refused to sleep in the house that Renee died in. But i wanted to test out the area. God, she even said she didn't want to go. I should've listened to her. I'm supposed to protect her and if it hadn't been for Chris she'd be dead."

He was staring at me with strangest look now and i frowned, i suppose i over shared, but it's not like i flat out said we were monsters or something. "I dont understand, how is that your fault, you couldn't have known she'd get hurt. And what do you mean she should be dead? You said she was sick not dying!"

I continued, as if he wasn't there. The words just tumbled out. I honestly didn't have a problem just letting it all spill out. At least not that this very moment.

"I should've known better, i was taught better then to make a plan half assed and then after what David did, Jesus. I should've seen it coming. I know better then to take a risk that big, and then she wanted to split up! Then that fucking mutated horse attacked her! Shit even the damn GPS didn't want us to be here! I mean, who gets lost in Forks? That was a clear sign from God right there."

He had just listened to me vent, with the most confused expression on his face. "The wolves attacked her?"

"Yeah, she said they left her alone after she doubled back to find me, said she almost got her throat ripped out," i said shaking my head.

He was quiet for a moment, "i understand you want the privacy because of your unique physical abnormalities, but be honest with me Bella. Does your sister need medical attention?"

I rolled my eyes, "no, she's probably out partying as we speak. Like i said, good DNA. She'll be home in a few days."

"Maybe Carlisle could take a look at her when she gets back," he suggested. "We could do it privately and discreetly."

"No, Chris said she's fine now, just a sprained wrist and some bruising. I didn't ask her because she wouldn't tell me everything anyways. He did say when she finally got better she flipped out and wanted to go on a hunt." He looked amused with that and i tilted my head at him curiously.

"She's so small, it's hard to believe she'd be much of a threat," i just grinned.

"Yeah, that's the idea. You wouldn't think so, but believe me, on a good day, she could kick the ass of every superhero in marvel all at once. Both of us could," i said confidently.

He eyed me doubtfully as if he already we couldn't. "So if your both so strong, how is it she got so hurt?"

I frowned, understanding his reasoning, but i was as lost as he was. "That my friend, is the sixty four dollar question. There was something wrong with her when we left the house. I was just caught off guard, too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Her? She's always more intuitive. But she wouldn't tell me anything when i brought it up."

"I see," he said tilting his head with that same sad look on his face. "I heard she's quite," he struggled for a word.

"A pain in the ass?" i guessed eyebrows raised.

"No, i was going to say unique, one in a million. You both are, just in different ways."

"What do you mean?" i asked cautiously.

The bell went and we both jumped in surprise, he smiled at me sheepishly, "a conversation for another time perhaps?"

I shouldered my bag, standing as everyone began to fill out. We left the building together, "so saturday then? Seattle?" he said smiling at me crookedly.

"Bella!" a voice called and i turned to see Era coming towards us. She looked much better, and Chris was behind her, i practically ran at her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Ow!" she said, tensing slightly, and i loosened my grip.

"Sorry, i'm glad your okay," i said relieved. She was smiling brightly, like she always did whenever she returned from a trip with Chris.

"Era, it's nice to finally meet you," Edward said and her eyes flickered to mine and back. He held out his hand for her, and she shook it. "Edward Cullen. I'm glad to see your feeling better." He said, clearly relieved.

"Yeah, me too," she said a little bitterly. Chris didn't look too pleased either, and Edward glanced over at him. His eyes went wide for a moment and he seemed to be in utter shock.

"Edward, making some new friends?" a voice asked, coming up beside us and i cringed as Era backed up a step.

"Bella, Era, this is Jasper and Alice," he introduced, gaze going from Chris to Era. Which kind of freaked me out, why the hell was he doing that? Even him and Jasper shared a quick look.

"I see you've been busy," she commented towards me dryly.

"Era," Chris said warningly, touching her hand lightly.

"We need to talk," she said, ignoring him.

"Yeah, i guess we do," i said running a hand through my hair. I glanced at them apologetically.

"I'll see you saturday," Edward said giving me another smile and they all moved towards the building next to us, probably to their lockers, almost everyone's was in that building.


	8. FightOrFlight? Third Option: Earthquake

**Bella POV**

No one spoke until we were at the house and then Era just blew up. "What the hell Bella? You know their dangerous and your cozying up to them?" she asked angrily.

"Edward saved my life, besides we dont even know exactly happened, at least this way we can go about this more smoothly."

"I agree with your sister Bella, one of them almost killed her, and if i hadn't gotten here as quickly as i had, she would be dead right now. They had the opportunity to finish you both off and didn't, that's not right," he said shaking his head at me.

"What do you propose we do then? Go in guns blazing, cause that worked so well the last time right Era?" i retorted angrily.

"Dont bring David into this! He has nothing to do with it! None of us had a clue who he was, your practically walking into the lion den covered in steak blindfolded!"

"I told you from the beginning i didn't like David! You wanted so much to believe he was who he said he was that it almost got you killed!"

"And your not doing the same thing now? I know you Bella, you care about the guy, a lot too, maybe you should be learning from my mistakes, instead of trying to experience them first hand," i glared at her.

"You can't compare any of this to what you and David were! David was a psychopath that you fell in love with knowing full well what he was capable of. You knew he wasn't on our side and yet you continued to see him."

"What and Edward doesn't have a body count?" she shot at me, "At least David was honest about it! Has Edward told you who he is or who he's killed?"

"They know were suspicious Era and if they haven't tried to hurt either of us again, then why jump to conclusions, let's just wait and see how this plays out," she just glared at me and then stormed out of the house. I knew she wouldn't do anything wild, but it worried me when she took off upset.

I glanced at Chris who shared a look with me. "Your sisters been pretty edgy lately."

"How was she when you guys were in New York?" i asked curiously, going into the fridge to make something to eat for us.

"She got into a bar fight, but she was fine other then that," he said shrugging and leaning against the counter. "Your not worried?"

"You are?" i said, not really expecting an answer.

"She's really angry Bella, i've never seen her react this way so badly. I'm just worried she's going to have some kind of breakdown or something," he said sighing.

I handed him a beer, and he took it greatfully. I opened my own and then leaned across from him. "If i ask you a question, will you answer it honestly?"

He gave me an expressionless look and then took a drink, "depends on the question," his eyes looked totally guarded.

"What do you think of her?" he pursed his lips, and looked away and out the window and into the back yard.

After a minute of silence he turned back to me, that same guarded look in his eyes, "why are you asking me that?"

I paused for a moment, wondering why now all of a sudden i was asking this. "Because i know how you feel when it comes to her," he nodded once, expecting as much, "and i need to know whether i can rely on you to stick around even if things get more difficult then they already are. I need to know if you truly care about her, or if this is something that will eventually fade with time. If i can't count on you to protect her and love her if i somehow fail to fullfill my role, then you need to leave before she starts to catch on, if she hasn't already."

He was silent for a moment and i waited. His gaze met mine and with a definitive voice he said, "i'm not going anywhere."

"Good," was all i said, before turning to finish cooking.

Well i was glad that was cleared up.

**Era-Lie POV**

I found myself walking down the highway, muttering incoherently about stupidity and recklessness. I kicked at a rock and it flew over the ledge of the highway, into the woods. I wasn't really even too sure where i was. I just i had started walking down a trail and came out on some road. I looked around, not seeing a single car.

"Seriously, who gets lost in Forks?" i muttered to myself.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I started walking, i'd end up somehwere right?

Then it started to rain. I glared a little and just kept walking. I heard a howl rip through the air maybe a hundred yards to my right and i felt my gut twist. They wouldn't attack me in broad daylight would they?

I got my answer when i heard another call, and then i started running in the opposite direction. I could heard fast movement, they were big enough that i could hear them running, well with the enhanced senses i could. A Normal probably couldn't.

I didn't really know where i was, i hadn't been able to finish our run. I didnt recognize this area either. "Fuck," i muttered and then realized i had more then two following me. I needed to do something, i couldn't move as well as i usually could, i was still healing. They were catching up fast too. If they caught me i was dead.

I came to a stop, panting and sore and then dropped to the ground. I licked my lips, feeling my eyes glow and shift as i urged my inner self to wake up and help me. She was reluctant, considering how tired she was and i practically forced her to collide either my entire being. It was like a new skin had been set on me.

My entire form changed, so the point of almost being transparent. But that was when i was at my most vulnerable. I waited, watched as my palms burned and the bright and glowing symbols appeared across my body. I turned them over, pressing them against the ground and then guided my power with the intent to bring the surrounding woods crashing down around me.

The ground began to rumble and shake, tremors continued, which wasn't what i had been going for, but i went with it. I felt something warm slide down my face, knowing my nose was bleeding. I watched blood drip slowly to the ground and then continue as the tremors got stronger. I couldn't keep grasp of the power i was using. I just wasnt in the condition. I got the desired effect though, all of the trees were crashing down around them.

My power continued to reach out, making me dizzy and weak as it got stronger and gathered distance. I felt something slipping from me, and i quickly realized what that was. "NO!" i screamed, and then reared backwards and falling onto my back. The tremors stopped and i laid there panting.

i turned over and began to walk in a sort of daze in the opposite direction i'd thrown my power at. I wasn't sure how long i walked, but i'd stumbled and fallen over and over again. I was breathing heavily and i was kind of numb, but i continued walking straight.

"Era?" a voice asked, appearing in front of me almost instantly. I stared at the blonde, Jasper i believe his name was. "What happened?"

"It's dangerous out here, you shouldn't be out here. What are you doing out here?" i slurred. I realized i was sort of relieved. I was sure why i was relieved, but i was suddenly happy to see him. I didn't get to ponder that much, as i fell forward and passed out.

I blinked, and then moaned. i rubbed my head, looking around. The world tilted and my vision doubled. As my focus came back i panicked. I wasn't in a familiar room. The door opened and Jasper entered, along with Carlisle.

I stood up instantly, preparing for a fight and then my legs gave out and i lost my breath. Jasper reached out, catching me before i hit the ground. "You should take it easy," he said in a strained voice.

I tried to shove him away, scared of what might happen to me now that they could tell i was in such a weakened state.

"What am i doing here?" i asked, but then it hit me. Jasper had found me in the woods.

"I was walking in the woods, and i heard you shout during the earth quake, i went to find you. You passed out and i brought you back here. Edward said you didn't appreciate public health assessments."

I eyed him warily, i didn't like this. "How long was i out?" i asked and then the door flew open and Bella appeared.

"What happened?" she asked rushing towards me. She looked me over for wounds and then stared at me with an unreadable expression. Edward entered behind her, leaning against the door frame but watching Jasper mostly.

"I was in the woods when the earth quake hit, i must've hit my head or something," i said thoughtfully. She saw through the lie quickly and then frowned at me. Probably wondering why i had been in the woods and why i up and decided to cause an earth quake.

"She may have a concussion, so you'll have to keep an eye on her," Carlisle broke in.

"Okay, yeah," she said, still gazing at me. Then turned to Carlisle. "Thank you, for looking after her."

"It was Jasper that found her, actually," Carlisle said, giving his son a proud smile. "Should've seen how worried her was when he carried her in."

Bella stared at Jasper, "thank you, really."

I pursed my lips, still untrusting and just gave him a small smile and nod in thanks. "Of course."

"Are you hungry? Esme thought you might benefit from a meal when you woke up," Jasper said giving me a smile.

"Um," was all i said. He smiled at me, and then just took my hand and led me out of the room. I realized he had intertwined our hands and as he did i pulled away and stilled. He gave me an odd look, "sorry."

"I uh, just, where's Alice?" i blurted out, and then cringed at how guilty i sounded. The dude had a girlfriend, and he might've been the one to try and kill us. Why was this so complicated? We could just ask them what they were, but then again, that meant confessing we knew more then we should. They thought we were weird enough.

"Downstairs," he said, as if catching onto my train of thought. You know the whole hand holding thing, could've been platonic, brotherly, as if he was just leading me somewhere, or maybe he was worried fall and wanted to keep a hold of me. But it wasn't. Both of us knew that too. I wasn't even sure why hand holding had become such an intimate touch. This wasn't weird, this was fucking retarded.

I glanced up to see Bella and Edward come out both of them smiling and i rolled my eyes. This was all falling apart. Talk about consorting with the enemy. I followed behind Jasper and into the kitchen. Everyone turned to greet us and i couldn't help how tense i was.

"No one's going to hurt you," Jasper said quietly to me, though everyone could hear him.

"Yeah, i've heard that before," i mumbled, David's very words repeating in my mind hauntingly, 'no one's ever going to hurt you here'.

"I hope you guys like linguine," Alice said smiling at us.

"I can't eat that," i said hesitantly.

"Why's that, are you a vegetarian?" Emmet asked, and a few of them cracked a smile.

"No, i just flat out can't eat it," was all i said shrugging. "You got any fruit or vegetables?"

"Are you allergic to something? We could cook something else," a motherly woman said smiling at me warmly.

"No, it's i just cant, i've never been able to."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked curiously, as Bella and i sat at the island.

"It'll make her sick, another weird trait in our family," Bella said next.

"Carlisle mentioned multiple mutations," a blonde said, in obvious contempt.

"Yes, i'm sure of everyone in the room, were the freaks of nature," i said sarcastically.

"Ease up, they just saved your life," Bella said frowning at me.

"I would've woken up eventually!" i said glaring at her.

"Yeah in the rain, as if we need to add pneumonia to the list of things wrong with you," she said rolling her eyes at me.

"I'm perfectly fine Bella!" i insisted.

She shoved my left shoulder and i hissed in pain and glared at her, "Ow!"

"Yeah, your perfectly fine."

I just gave her a dark look, stood up, "i'm sick of you treating me like i'm five Bella. I have a mom, we both do, and in case you haven't noticed, she's dead, so you can stop trying to act like her because it's starting to piss me off."


	9. How To Save A Life

**Era-Lie POV**

I had begun walking down the road, when a car appeared next to me. I stared at Jasper who just nodded at the passenger side. I opened the door, getting in a little hesitantly. I wasn't sure how far the walk would be, and it was pouring yet again.

"Thanks," i said quietly, sitting back and closing my eyes.

"You and your sister ague lot," he observed. "Why?"

"A few reasons," i said shrugging. "Some stuff went down back in Phoenix and i think Bella blames me for most of it. I wouldn't be surprised if she blamed me for Renee's death either. We just dont agree on how to handle the situation, and since we cant agree on the big things, we cant agree on the little things."

"What happened in Phoenix?" he asked cautiously, trying to give me an open, inviting smile.

I gazed at him for a minute. He was beautiful, kind of like a Godly otherworldly way. The same way Bella and i were, just a different species. I wanted to trust him, i really did. But right now i barely trusted Bella and Chris. I wouldn't tell them that of course, but i dont know. Nothing felt right anymore.

That seemed off somehow though, no, nothing everything was wrong. I couldn't help but admit to myself how good it felt being around Jasper. I had found myself drawn to him when i first saw him, but never fall for the enemy right? It was the reason i was okay with leaving with Chris so quickly. I figured i could space myself out, get my game face on and come back. But talking to him and being around him made everything difficult to ignore.

"Why do you want to know?" i said finally.

"Because your broken," he said with an unreadable expression. "Your hurting in a lot of ways right now and it's not healthy to deal with that kind of pain on your own. I'm you've even left some stuff out when it comes to your family."

I shrugged a little, "life is pain."

"You can trust me you know, i wont hurt you, and i wouldn't let anyone hurt you if they tried," he said giving me a pleading look, wanting me to believe him.

"You know, the last dangerous person that promised i could trust them, and that they'd protect me betrayed me."

"I guess it's a good thing i'm not them then isn't it? Are you really going to judge me based on one bad experience?" he asked a little hurt.

He had a point, it wasn't fair that i compared him and everyone else that i cared about or loved to David. But God, every time i connected with someone they hurt me. I bit my lip lightly, and said, "trust is a two way street."

He nodded, "i trust you."

"Do you?" i asked surprised. "Why?" i asked bewildered.

"Because i know who i can and can't trust, call it a gift," he said smiling at me lightly.

"A gift? You can do what, exactly? Read minds?" that seemed five kinds of not right. All of this would've gone down differently if he could read minds.

"Not me," he said grinning at me, "apparently you and your sister are hard to read. I can read people in a different way. I can sense what your feeling, the depth, that kind of thing."

"Were hard to read?" i asked slowly.

"Extremely," he said grinning at me. "Which i find is a relief."

"Why?"

"I like the idea of finding out who you are on my own, with time, not with _special talents_," he said giving me that same smile that i was starting to really adore. It made me feel funny, like butterflies, made my heart stutter. Jesus, was this how Bella felt? I doubted it, but then again what did i know? The guy i was in love with betrayed and tried to kill me and Bella.

"Who i am?" i asked confused, "what makes you think you'll get the chance to 'find out who i am'?"

He eyed me, wondering if i was serious. I was. I didn't like this. It made me feel weak and human. I hated feeling human. "Will you give me the chance, everyone needs friends you know."

"I have plent of friends, none of them live anywhere and if they did i couldn't go see them without problems arising," i said frowning a little. "Do _you _have any friends?"

He opened his mouth to speak and i cut him off before he uttered a sound, "the Cullen's dont count either."

He paused and then gave me an amused smile. "I do have friends, and as you so adequately put it, problems would arise in visiting them."

"I see, do you want to visit them?" i asked, not totally convinced he was close with them.

"Yes, i would like that very much. I spent a lot of time travelling with them, before i met Alice, they were like family."

"_Were_?" i repeated, frowning. "No one just stops being family, when your family, that's it, your always family. What happened?"

"It's rather complicated," he said, becoming a little guarded.

"You can trust me," i retorted with a grin. He eyed me for a moment.

"They are a lot like the Cullen's and i, but they have a different choice of lifestyle. Alice worries i'll fall back into old habits if i spend too much time with them, so i rarely visit them. It's not worth the fight."

"Family isn't worth fighting?" i quirked a single eye brow at him, he gave me a thoughtful look. "Family is family, you can't dictate how they choose to live there life. I mean, that's what family is, utter acceptance."

"I dont have a problem with the choices they make," he said defensively.

"Then why do you feel the need to distance yourself from people you care about just because your girlfriend wants you to? Shouldn't you both want to make each other happy? You'd think she'd learn to get over it if she wanted you to be content with you new life. You shouldn't have to give everything up."

He said nothing, and i took that as a somber agreement. "Besides, it's not like you plan on spending forever with her or something, right? Why give up things you cherish for someone who might not matter in ten, even five years? I mean, it's hard to decipher your age, but nothing lasts forever when your young."

"Were married," i stared at him, and just stared.

"Jesus, how old are you? And what the fuck are you still doing in high school?" i asked in disbelief as i realized he wasn't kidding.

"Old," was all he said amused with my reaction.

"We've been driving around for quite a while, did you want to stop anywhere?"

"Let's go get some coffee," i said thoughtfully.

We got into the coffee shop and i saw Luke sitting in a back booth. He looked terrible, big bags under his eyes, pale, and broken. I ordered my coffee, Jasper got all of absolutely nothing and i gestured for Jasper to give me a moment. He nodded, and then glanced at Luke, before leaving the cafe.

"Luke?" i said quietly, going towards the table cautiously. "You okay?"

He swallowed thickly, "it's Anna."

"What happened?" i asked, sitting down across from him. I already knew, but i was curious as to how far along everything was going.

"She collapsed, and it was just so sudden."

"Will she be okay?" i asked, watching tears slide escape and he wiped them away in frustration.

"She was diagnosed with acute myelogenous, it's a form of leukemia, we got the news two days ago. They've run hundreds of tests, and it's just going to fast to slow down. They gave her a few weeks, but told us not to hope for anything longer then three."

I honestly didn't know what to say now. "Is she at home?"

"They wont let her leave the hospital, these machines are keeping her alive. I dont know what to do, i've never felt so helpless," he said taking in a shuddering breath. "She's the only good thing in my life. I dont know what i'll do without her."

It was unusual hearing that come out of teenage relationship. But it could tell how serious it was. Anyone could tell. They were in love, and being in love is rare. You never really get over someone when your in love with them. They'd always have this place in your heart, even if you go separate ways.

Luke was just a kid though, he had his whole life in front of him. Losing someone your in love like this so young? It would tear him apart, and by the sounds of it he had a crap life. Alcoholic parents would be my guess.

"Let's go see her," i standing, coming to a decision.

"It's too late, visiting hours are over," he said confused.

"Like that's ever stopped me," i said giving him a smile.

I told Jasper i'd talk to him tomorrow, telling him i was going on a mission. Luke was silent the entire drive to the hospital. "Do you believe in God Luke?" i asked as we came to a park.

"Yes," he said quietly, an empty sound of his voice. "But he can't care much. Anna's amazing, she deserves the world, not this. We had so many plans, we were going to get out, i wanted to go into law and she wanted to be a doctor, a peditrician. She loves kids, practically raised her little brother by herself, she wanted to travel, then have kids. She had it all planned out for us."

"What about you? What did you have planned for the two of you?" i asked curiously.

He answered without hesitance, "it doesn't matter anymore."

"I want to know," i said giving him a warm smile.

His eyes watered again, and he took a deep breath before he spoke. "She deserves the world, i was going to give it to her. You know i was going to ask her to marry me when she graduated," he laughed mirthlessly.

"Where did you want to get married?"

"Anywhere she wanted, as long as she was mine," i smiled at him, and then took a deep breath.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Your asking weird questions, you should stop," he said, getting upset. I guess i was kind of pushing it.

"I'm going to go in an talk to her first, okay? I'll come and get you when i'm done, so you have the extra privacy for whatever you need to say," i said and he nodded once, frowning.

I got into the lobby, and then went to the front desk. "Can i help you?" she asked, giving me a smile.

"Yeah, i need to see Anna Conolly," i said giving her a charming smile.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you'll have to come back tomorrow," she said giving me an apologetic smile.

"How bout i make you a deal? I'll give you a hundred dollars to let me into her room for a few minutes, and then i give you four hundred, if you let her boyfriend spend the evening with her. I give you my word, if she's too tired, he wont keep her up. Who knows, he might just want to lay with her through the night."

She stared at me, "five hundred dollars?"

"Five hundred dollars," was all i said. "For your assisstance, total discretion and silence on the whole evening."

I opened my wallet, and handed her three hundred dollar bills and four fifties. She bit her lip and then nodded. "Okay, a visit can't make matters much worse, maybe it'll help."

"I know it will," was all i said. She led me down a corridor, and then into a smal un-lit hallway. I waited around a corner, as she told a nurse to go some kind of file. She waved me over and then led me into a closed room.

"How long will you need?"

"About five minutes, then i'll be out," i said nodding at her.

I went towards the bed, sitting down on it and then stared at the digusting IV's hooked up to her. "Era?" she whispered blinking at me. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I heard you were sick, i wanted to come see you," i said smiling at her.

"Yeah, i-," her eyes welled a little, "i'm scared. But not for me, for Luke."

"I wouldn't worry about Luke, i mean, he has you right?"

"I'm not going to survive this Era, dont talk like that, please," she whispered.

"Who said you weren't going to survive this?" i asked, giving her an odd look. "Are you really giving up so easily?"

"Of course not! But i know the statistics, and the doctors said-," i cut her off.

"Doctors aren't always right you know, sometimes you need a second opinion."

'What are you talking about? What difference does it make, it's leukemia! Everyone will tell me the same thing," she whispered hopelessly.

"Have you asked God to grant you life?" i asked curiously.

"Yes," she said honestly, eyes welling even more.

"Just because God didn't hear you, doesn't mean i didn't. I've heard your soul calliny my name for days now. I've decided to give you your wish Anna, i think i decided the moment i sat down at your lunch table," i said smiling at her.

"I dont understand what your talking about," she said frightened.

"That's okay," i said, "i need you to relax, okay? Dont be afraid? Whatever happens, just give into it, no matter what? Okay?"

"Your scaring me," she said licking her lips.

"Can you trust me, just for a few minutes, trust me with your life?" she stared at me and i let my eyes burn. They lit with a silver ring, glowing and brightening, taking up the outer half of each eye. Even the blue had lit up into an eletric color.

"What are you?" she breathed, in awe.

I leaned forward, holding her gaze, "dont fight me, just trust me," i whispered, pressed my forehead to hers. I let out a breath, letting her power overwhlem me. I made my intent clear and i her her catch her breath as my wings wrapped her soul. She wasn't even afraid of me, just gave herself to me wholly.

For a moment, i debated taking her life. She wouldn't even know what hit her. Souls were power, especially good ones, like hers. She was one of the brightest souls you could find. Which meant power. I could use that power.

Then i remembered Luke, falling apart piece by piece, the life they had planned, there love for one another and then transferred our energies. She let out another breath, more of a gasp this time and then she was falling backwards, unconscious.

I blinked, feeling myself return to normal slowly. I was tired now, and weak. The problem with being so young and having an incomplete education? You had limited power. I couldn't just give life yet, no, i had to trade it. i wouldn't take anyone elses life, but i could give her my health, aside from the bruises and cuts anyways.

In fact, i would be surprised if she even had some of the mutations we carried. I didn't have a good grip on what precisely was transferred. I just traded her illness for my health. In a few years i might be able to give life, but now, i had to settle for this.

Of course that meant i had leukemia now, but i wasnt too concerned. I'd probably feel he way any other cancer patient would for a few weeks, but i'd be fine within a few weeks. I got to the car, and Luke stared at me weirdly, "you look sick."

"Not at all," i said smiling. "Do me a favor when you go in there?"

"What?" he asked wearily.

"Ask her to marry you, dont wait for the perfect moment, trust me, just ask her when you get in there."

"But-," i cut him off with a look.

"Just do it, i paid the nurse, you can spend the night with her, she's a little tired though, maybe you should just hold her, i'm sure she'd like that."

He nodded, giving me a greatful look. "Thank you, for the night, and for," he trailed off, unsure of where that thought was going. "I dont know, but i feel like i owe you or something."

"Dont be ridiculous, i didn't pay her that much anyways," i teased and then began the short walk home.

Charlie was in bed and Bella wasn't back, thankfully. I wasn't sure where Chris was, but i figured he had gone to a hotel or something. I crawled upstairs, got sick for a few minutes, cleaned myself up and then crawled into bed.


	10. And The Plot Thickens

**Jasper POV**

When i got back to the house, without Era Bella panicked a little. "Where did she go?"

"She ran into someone at the coffee shop and they left together. She said she was going on a misson," i said frowning. "She seemed determined to do something."

"Sounds about right," she muttered. "I should get going, it _is_ late."

I glanced at Edward who was again, staring at me. I read him, getting the surprise and weariness of his emotions. He was focused on what i was thinking. I really hated that sometimes. Now he knew i had feelings for some strange wild human girl.

He smiled at Bella a little now, and i read him again. Nothing but pure adoration. Maybe a hint of love? I thought they were a good match, mostly because he couldn't read her mind. I dont think i could be with someone if i could read there mind constantly. That's like taking chainsaw to a relationship.

"I'll see you tomorrow, i guess, are we still going to Seattle?"

He smiled at her lightly, "actually, i had something else in mind."

She panicked, tensing at the unknown events of tomorrow. "What?"

"There's this meadow i came across, i wanted to show it to you," he said giving her a smile. I felt a little weird about the whole situation and then just went to find Emmet. He was in the game room, swearing under his breath.

"Hey bro," he greeted pausing the game.

"Where are the girls?" i asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Shopping, they'll be back in a few hours," he said leaning back. "What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" i asked frowning.

"I've known you for what feels like forever. I know you, somethings getting to you," i frowned at him and shrugged, "or should i be asking whose getting to you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "i dont want to get into this right now."

"Too bad, were talking about it. Your interested in Era, quite a bit too by the looks of it," he said evenly. He didn't seem judgemental or anything, just curious. "Am i wrong?"

"No," i said rubbing my face tiredly. I wasn't sure what to do or think.

Alice and i were married, we've gone through hell together. She showed me a better way of life, especially after everything that happened with Maria. I owed her so much, and i knew she loved me, i still loved her too. But every time i thought of that beautiful girl, her smile and dark penetrating eyes, i couldn't help but begin to feel that Alice didn't measure up somehow.

"Why, i mean, what do we even know about them? There human, we need to be careful and both of you are just throwing the rule book out for these two. First you stop Edward from killing his Singer, and then you stop him from killing Era when she showed up, both of them were bleeding. I dont understand why or even how?"

"I know it was stupid, we had no idea if they'd seen us, if they'd try and say something. But when i came across them, i just couldn't let him do it," i said frustrated. "I dont know what it is. She's just, i dont know, i really dont fucking know and it's driving me nuts that i dont know!"

"You got it bad," he said laughing at me. "Wow, she really got to you hasn't she? Man, you are so whipped!"

"Shut up," i said glaring, but smiling a little after a moment.

Edward appeared, having said goodbye and huge smile on his face. We shared amused looks, "finally get past the hand holding stage huh Eddy kins?" Emmet teased.

"Dont call me that," he said frowning, "doing better then this one," he said gesturing at me.

"Fuck you," was my brilliant response.

Emmet just laughed at me and Edward smirked, then seriously he asked, "so what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" i asked confused.

"About Era, what are you going to do? I mean, she seems pretty resistant and she doesn't trust any of us. They know we had something to do with how hurt she got," he said a guilty look on his face.

I remember he'd gone to check out the house, and then changed his mind and came home. Bella was his Singer, and he wasnt sure what to do. When he finally refused to give into his darker nature, he'd returned. Only to come across Bella in the woods. She had been running and she was cut up with little scratches, so her blood was scented all over the woods. He went after her without thinking.

But her sister showed up right after and she was just as cut up. Which ended in a fight, one that lasted longer then i would've thought. We'd thought they were just totally human, but the girl had a unusual physical attributes. It made her stronger, faster, and by the looks of the training they had, she was agile too. She knew how to fight, but she had been too winded to move around properly.

Then when i heard the fight, i saw her on the ground, shoving that huge rock off of her. Then something just clicked in my mind the moment i laid eyes on her. As he went at her again, which surely would've ended her life as she was way too hurt, i attacked him. It was like an instinct, just this undeniable need to protect her.

I was glad i had saved them, yes, and Edward was too. "They dont know who?"

"No, but they're definitely suspicious. I dont understand why they haven't just asked yet, i mean, what are they waiting for?"

"Remember what Bella said at lunch, about her sister being able to take on anything, maybe they are waiting for something," Emmet said hesitantly.

"For what though? For her to be completely healed, and then do what? Attack us, they know what were capable of, to attack the family head on like that, seems a little hard to believe. They seem too smart and organized for that," i said shaking my head.

"if they were planning something, they wouldn't be so reckless around us. Splitting up, staying and visiting us," Edward pointed out.

"Speaking of visitors, what did you see in their friends mind?" i asked, remembering the utter shock and disbelief that had radiated off of him when we had all met properly.

Edward silent for a moment, "that was their step father, sort of. But he's unconditionally in love with her."

"Who?" i asked confused. Bella?"

"Era," he said, an odd look on his face.

"Really?" Emmet said surprised. "She's what? Sixteen? Could you tell if he had made a move or anything?"

"No, not at all. He hasn't let on about how he feels, he doesn't seem to want to. He just wants to protect her, i did catch something weird though."

There's more? "What?"

"I saw a man, in his mind, but it was sort of weird, like everything got confusing for a moment. But it was something along the lines of Bella and Era being underground, something about Renee being murdered and needing to finish training."

"Renee was murdered?" i asked surprised. "i thought she died in a fire, some kind of eletrical break."

"Apparently not, but their in danger, i just can't figure out why or how much," he said uneasily.

"Should we look into it now? Handle whatever problem," i said, getting that same urge to look after her, to make her safe.

"I already did. I didn't find anything too big, but they've both been arrested and charged for a lot of things. Oddly enough, not a single conviction. Even for a murder that Era was involved with, the evidence even suggested she was the murderer. That and everything on Charlie is gone."

"Gone?" we repeated warily.

"Gone, vanished. He had been contacted by the hospital, and it was on record, everything should've been anyways. Every thing that could link Charlie to them is gone, birth records, medical records, everything."

"And the plot thickens," i said, wondering just who these two girls were.

I decided to go for a run, think things through. I was nearing the border to La Push, the treaty border when i smelt Era. Not her so much as her blood. I followed the scent, entering a clearing, a no mans land field.

"Holy shit," i muttered, staring at the desctruction around me.

All of the trees had been up rooted, like a giant had reached down, dug them up and then knocked them over like domino's. It wasn't all of the trees, but the older ones, the bigger ones. It seemed to continue to, but i couldn't tell how far, i just knew it went into La Push.

I moved towards the pool of blood, it was about the size of a baseball. But that's not what caught me off guard. There were small strings of silver and an almost glowing bright blue in it. Like it had poured out of here when the blood had. I pressed my fingers into it, lifting it up and smearing the red silver and blue together. It merged, and then just became the overpowering red color.

I brought it under my nose, inhaling the scent. It was earthy, crazy strong too. Which was weird, because her scent was of spring rain and blueberries. Not this earthy. I looked around, and as i glanced back down more blood caught my eye.

I shoved the branch off of it, unsure of what to think. Two bloody palms were pressed into the ground openly. The area around it was burned as well, just charred.

"Cullen," a voice said, entering the field, i stared at Samuel, and stood.

"Good evening," i greeted, then glanced down at the blood, "what is this?"

"A girl did that, we didn't see her clearly and no one saw whether or not she caused the earthquake. But we thought it was a vampire, we followed her and when she stopped in this clearing, the earth quake started. All of the trees came down around us and she got away, going onto your territory," he explained. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, dont concern yourself with her, she isn't dangerous, she hasnt hurt anyone," i said placatingly. "She's just a girl, with unusual talents apparently."

"The way she moves, i've never seen a human do something like that, your sure she's human?"

"Yes, absolutely," i said nodding at him.

"Alright, if we hear she's hurt someone, we'll kill her," he warned, and then turned to leave.

I turned back to the ground, staring at the hand prints.

Yes, things were definitely getting interesting.


	11. A Dangerous Visitor and His Proposal

Era POV

I woke up kind of sore and exhausted the next morning. I turned over, glad to see it was cloudy. But not a rain kind of cloudy, just cloudy. "Hey, your up, i'm going out with Edward today," Bella said, coming out wrapped in a towel.

"Where?" i asked frowning.

"Some kind of hike," i pursed my lips, holding my tongue. "I'm taking my gun, dont worry."

"Alright, just be safe," i said sitting up, and then jolted in surprise at the honk of a car horn.

I realized a moment too late that standing was a mistake, as the sudden urge to vomit settled in my stomach. I rushed for the bathroom, throwing up stomach acid, juice and whatever else i'd eaten. Bella knocked on the door, "you alright?"

"I ate pie last night," i said, and then got sick again.

"Why?" she asked bewildered.

"Because it smelled amazing, now get going before your new boy comes looking for you."

"You sure? i can stay home," i waved her away and she frowned but left anyways. I heard the door close downstairs and i fell back, pressing my body agaisnt the bath tub. I felt horrible. Is this what dying felt like? Jesus, i'm glad it's optional for me.

I just went back to bed.

Someone was shaking me awake, i stared at Bella tiredly and she frowned at me. "Come on, come out for a bit, maybe you'll feel better, get some fresh air. There's going to be a thunder storm too."

"Come out where?" i asked, glancing at Edward, who was staring at me oddly. Could he tell i was sick? Could he tell how sick i was? I didn't think so.

"Alright," i said, hoping to qualm whatever worries he had. I didn't need him making a comment to Bella. "Just let me get dressed."

"But on something warm, we can take the jeep."

"We could run," i shook my head at Bella and she frowned at me. "Alright, get dressed. Grab something to eat too. We'll wait downstairs."

Apparently there definition of going out was baseball. I was a little uneasy about the whole thing, but Bella seemed okay. "There vampires by the way," she said as we entered the field.

Everyone stared at her as if they couldn't believe she said that so flat out. I stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "I'm not joking," she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Yeah, that's why it's funny," i said laughing again. "Here i was thinking they were the fucking fairies or something."

"Fairies?" Jasper asked, eye brows raised, amused.

"It's all in the eyes," i said shrugging.

"That doesn't scare you? That i could kill you?" he asked unimpressed with my lack of fear.

"Not really, there are hundreds of things in this world that could kill me, what's another to add to the list," i said honestly.

We joined the rest of the group, Bella and i ended up having to be umpire. But i couldnt handle standing so i just moved off to the side and laid down in the cool grass. I listened to the thunder rumble, humming under my breath, the same lullaby my mother sang to us.

I took a small sigh, and then sat up, going to get a water. I turned to come face to face with David. I froze, staring at him in utter terror. "Hello Era," he said smiling at me with that dark smile that i loved, but now feared.

"Era!" Bella shouted and everyone went to move, only to freeze as about ten people entered the clearing behind him. "You hurt her, i'll rip your fucking throat out," she said furiously.

"Now, now, little Guardian, you know i mean her no death," Bella just growled furiously.

Jasper moved towards us and Bella gave him a steely look, "stay where you are."

All i could do was stare at him, i felt my heart pounding and i suddenly felt like i was going to be sick. "What no kiss?" he asked sweetly, stepping towards me. I heard a growl behind me and as he raised his hand to touch me all i could do was stare. "Rather impolite, running away like that Era, especially without a goodbye."

"Dont touch me," i said raising my hand to shove his away from me. He frowned at me, getting a dark look.

"I think i have every right to touch you, as you belong to me," i glared at him defiantly.

"No, i dont! I stopped being yours the moment i found out who you were. Or did i not make that clear when i put a bullet in you," i hissed hatefully.

"Oh, yes, the bullet you shot at me, you must know by now that it'll take much more to kill me," he said grinning in a sinister way. His eyes became black and i watched his hand light with red light. I felt my eyes go wide and he raised it to my face. I tensed and then took a deep breath.

"How did you find us," Bella breathed, inching towards us. But all the guns were pointed on me, and none of them would hesitate to shoot. We knew that, we'd learned that the hard way. They'd also learned the hard way, that Bella wouldn't care if she got shot, only if i did.

"Red sign just goes nice and bright when you save a life," he said grinning at me. "You still haven't learned to hide your aura, beautiful."

"What?" Bella asked shocked. "Era, what have you done?"

"Our little bird, has leukemia right about now, doesn't feel to good does it?" he mocked and i glared.

"Well it's not a walk in the park, but i'll survive," i said coldly.

He made a dismissive gesture, "Down to business, i have a proposal for you."

"Well you can shove it up your ass," i said angrily.

"Join me, and i'll drop the pursuit, the war, everything. You can stop running, just come with me, i'll even call off the hit on your sister," he said giving me a smirk. "I know you want to."

"You dont know anything about me."

"Dont i?" he retorted, "i know everything about you. Now, you have till your seventeenth birthday to decide, and if i dont hear from you in the next few weeks, i'll blow this whole world apart until you do join me. Where your Guardian may be able to protect you, you will fail to protect everyone you care for."

"She doesn't have to decide until she's eighteen!" Bella said angrily.

"She can decide whenever she wants, i just want to get this show on the road," he said not taking his gaze off of me.

"I hate you," i said glaring at him still.

"Hate's good, it's a strong passion," he leaned foward, pressing his lips to mine, burning them and i pulled away. He followed the movement, leaning and whispered lowly, "i know how you feel about the vampire, and if you dont come join me, there wont be a place on this earth that can protect him. Besides, dont you want to have some fun?"

"Not your kind of fun," he just smiled, and then turned and walked away. "See you soon beautiful."

Then they were gone, all of them. I collapsed, sort of just staring and Bella dropped down in front of me, shaking my shoulders. "Snap out of it!" she shouted angrily.

I blinked up at her, frowning, "what?"

"Who did you save, what have you done Era!" she said angrily.

"I saved Anna Robinson," i said evenly.

"You did what? I know you like the girl, but you can't play God!"

"Can't i? He made the rules and yet he refuses to break them, especially when it's utterly unfair. You, me, and God himself knows she doesn't deserve to die, so if he wont life a finger to save her, i will. I gave her a gift, a gift she rightfully deserves."

"it's not your job to dictate who lives and who dies."

"i never said it was, it was a choice, a choice i made and one i dont regret, not matter how much you want me to. What's done is done."

"Your so fucking reckless! You know nothing about her!"

"I know enough to save a White Soul when i see one," i responded simply.

Bella just gave me an angry look and stood up, she dialled a number, who i was sure was Chris. "You need to come to Forks. David found us."

He said something i couldn't hear, because at that moment i spun and threw up. "She saved a soul, she has leukemia now," someone laid cold hands on me and i looked over at Jasper, who looked nothing but worried.

"I'm okay," i breathed and took in a deep breath. He helped me up unsteadily, "I'm really starting to hate him."

"Who was that?" he asked, glancing the direction him and his friends had left.

"Her ex-boyfriend," Bella said, returning to us. She pressed her hand to my forehead, "how bad was she when you went to her?"

"She was in the hospital, they gave her a little over two weeks," she gave me another angry look.

"Did you even check to see if she would survive?"

"Of course i did, if you dont believe me, you can go check on her now, i'm sure everyone will tell you it was a fucking miracle," i said pouting slightly. She handed me a bottle of water and i accepted it greatfully. "So David's coming?"

"Yeah, we need our training done and now," she said distinctly.

Everyone was now standing closer to us, and Bella looked so lost in thought she jumped when Edward took her hand. "I want answers," he said to her, and then gave me the same look. A look everyone in their family had.

She didn't respond to him, only turned to me and said, "i need to know right now, before this shit hit's the fan. Do you want what he wants?"

I looked up at the sky, watching the first streak of lightning and then turned back to her. "I can't say no, because it's not entirely true, but i certainly dont want to be with him," i said carefully.

"Then it's settled, the man wants war, we'll give him one," she said nodding. Turning to the Cullen's she said, "we can return to your home, we'll give you an explanation there."

She turned back to me, and sighed, "you now better then that."

"She was going to die Bella, she didn't deserve to die!" i practically shouted at her, glaring.

"And now we all might die!" she retorted, "was it really worth it?"

"Fuck you, it was worth it, leave it alone Bella, you would've done the same thing," i said heatedly.

"Not if it meant putting you in danger," she contradicted.

"I'm always in danger!"

When we returned to the Cullen house, everyone couldn't have been more edgy. My psychotic ex-boyfriend showed up in the middle of family time, threatened to kill someone i cared about and now everyone was about to find out why Bella and i were so different. Yeah, this was going to be great.

I washed out my mouth, and Jasper brought me some red grapes. "Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head at me.

"Not really," i answered honestly, "but hey, it's not the first time someone crashed a party to threaten me."

"That's not comforting," he said frowning.

"Really? Hate to say it, but nothing about the next little while will be either," i said shrugging. I drank some water, and he led us out of the room and back into the living room.

We all sat there silently for a little while. "So, how's everyone's night going?" i asked grinning.

"In the field, you said you saved someone's life, someone who had leukemia, how is that possible?" Carlisle asked, probably wondering if he'd heard wrong.

"That was why you'd left with Luke, when you seemed so determined to do something, i had been wondering what was going on," Jasper said, gazing at me oddly.

"How is it your so sick now, anyways? You were fine yesterday," Rosalie said clearly suspicious.

"Were Necromancers," Bella said point blank.

"Witches, like witches that control the dead?" Alice asked, a little distastefully.

"In a sense, were not normal Witches, we were born with a specific kind of magic. As a witch grows older, when they reach maturity, there nature chooses the kind of magic for them, best suited to who they are. We were born to be Necromancers. We dont control the dead, well we could, but that's a little out of our reach right now. We can alter a life line, give life, take it. But there are limits. Once were done our training, reached our total power point, we'll be able to give and take life without any side effects. Right now not so much," she explained, shifting under the gaze of everyone.

"I'm sick because i can't just give life, i had to trade it. Her illness for my health. In fact, i doubt she'll ever even get sick again. I dont have much control over how much energy i give to someone."

"That man, who was he?" Jasper asked next, then his eyes flickered to Bella and back to me, "you said her ex boyfriend. What does he want?"

Bella and i both tensed, now this was a touchy subject. "He wants what every bad guy in horror movies want, to end the world," i said shrugging. "I can do that."

"Bella can't?" Edward asked confused, "aren't you the same thing?"

"To an extent we are. Bella's my Guardian, she wont choose to be a Guardian of Light or a Dark Guardian, until i decide whether or not i want to be good or bad, or whatever," i said shrugging. "Which will be decided when i turn eighteen. Her power is based on mine, and even then she can only do so much. For exmaple, she can't control the dead, so much as influence if it's already up and moving around. She can't raise spirits, but she can alter there state of being. She can't see into heaven or hell, but she can communicate with it. She can't cure souls that are meant to die, but she can make death painless."

"You can do all of that?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"With time," i said shrugging. "As you can see, side effects are a bitch."

"I sense a but coming," Emmet said looking at me and then Bella.

"Well the stronger i get, she gets. For example, if i can create life from nothing, end a life with nothing but simple intent, she can influence it in ways a normal Necromancer would."

"So is she your Guardian or a Necromancer?" Alice asked, a little impatiently.

"She's both, only Necromancers are born with Guardians, it's just the way it is," i said frowning slightly.

"Why were you picked then? What makes you so special?" Rosalie asked in a strange tone.

"And that, is the sixty four dollar question, isn't it?" i retorted shrugging.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and i gave into the urge to yawn. Bella frowned at me, "you should sleep. I doubt cancer feels too good."

I just rolled my eyes at her obvious disapproval, "you can stay here, it is quite late," Esme suggested.

"You can take my room," Jasper said to me, and everyone cast an unsurprised glance at him.

"Bella will stay in my room," Edward said next.

Bella looked pleased and then nodded at me, "you going to be okay for the night?"

"Yeah, i'm good," i said standing.

"Good night," Esme chimed after us and i waved good night.

Once Jasper had me situated in his room, he left abruptly. Then i heard shouting. I stared where i was, a lot of it was jumbled, and the words were flying so fast i couldn't really keep up. But it sounded like Jasper and Alice. I wasnt too surprised, but i also wasn't thrilled.

Jasper was a married man, and by the sounds of it, he was letting on a little too much how he cared about me. A bit more shouting and then the door slammed shut, reverberating through the house.

He opened the door a moment later, and i quirked an eyebrow at him. "Care to share?"

He dropped down onto a sofa heavily, looking tired. "Alice is upset."

"So i gathered," i said rolling my eyes.

"She suspects that i have deeper feelings for you then i should."

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure everyone in this house suspects that," i said snorting slightly.

"And what if i do? What then?" he asked, leaning closer to me, eyes fixed on me with the most paralyzing emotion of something that reminded me of absolution.

I caught my breath for a moment, unsure of how to respond. I was at a loss for words. "Well, that's quite, uh, um," i wasn't sure where i was going with that, but it didn't matter, as he had gotten up and moved on top of me so quickly i lost my breath. His lips met mine, cold and calming. He waited for me to respond, and i brought my hands up and into his hair, returning the kiss. He deepened it, bringing his hands through my own hair and i moaned slightly as he pressed his body into my own.

Then i felt my hunger shift going from lust for his touch, to a craving for his own bright soul. he sent my heart change pace and pulled back. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and took an unsteady breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," i said, eyes fading to their normal color. As the darkness continued to fade, i blinked away the last threads of the dark hunger pains.

I hated when that happened. I had never experienced that with David, as he was dark. Dark souls dont make you hungry in the same way bright ones do. You want to swallow up bright souls because there more powerful then dark ones, unique, not totally rare. You always come cross one or two every day, but compared to all of the other people you come across, kind of random. But then again, David's had always been a different kind of darkness, not enough to hunger for, but to be fascinated with.

He was staring at my eyes now, "they get like that sometimes," i said a little awkwardly. Bella would have a fit if she thought i was getting hungry being with a good soul. I'd been with someone who had a good soul once, a make out session had quickly turned into a 911 call and a funeral.

He tilted his head slightly, and then looked at the wall, "what?"

"My brother appears to be in love with your sister," he said chuckling. "Finally someone has stolen his heart."

"Finally?" i repeated.

"Edward was turned in the early nineteen century, he hasn't ever had someone catch his eye until your sister," he said

"Oh my god, he's a virgin isn't he?!" i shouted in utter shock. I heard someone burst out laughing down the hall and what sounded like a low groan from Bella's direction.

Jasper laughed a little too, i couldn't help it, it was so surprising. "I'm guessing you aren't?" he retorted, a little seriously, but still amused.

"No, i'm not," i said shrugging, "David is twenty three."

"How old were you when you met him?" he asked, trying to be subtle.

"I dont know, fourteen maybe, age is irrelevant in our world. You love who you love right?" i said shrugging.

"So your no opposed to seeing an older man?" he asked quietly.

"How old are you?"

"Physically or in vampire years?" i couldn't help the smile that broke out at the term, 'vampire years' like we were talking dog years or something.

"Both."

"I was turned in 1863, i had been nineteen at the time," he said warily, of my reaction.

"Why were you turned?" i asked curiously.

"i was turned to lead an army of newborns, for territory," he said shaking his head. "I had been a major in the confederate army at the time, they wanted me for the military background."

We were quiet for a moment, and now i had my answer, that's where his body count had come from. "Cool, so i'm dating an older man, sexy," i said grinning at his relieved expression.

"You should rest," he said standing, "i'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Alright," i said, trying not to sound disappointed. He gave me a light kiss, before leaving the room.


	12. Just Let It Go

**Era POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I rolled onto my side, searching out a clock. This was Jaspers room, i thought mildly surprised. I felt my body jolt and shoot forward as i remembered the kiss. Oh god, i thought in horror, oh no, oh crap.

I took a small deep breath and then exhaled before sitting up. It was going on six, and it looked like it would be sunny. That was a nice change, i pushed open the window. and then climbed out of the window, sitting on the ledge.

I bit my lip thoughtfully, i looked to both my left and right. "Perfect," i mumbled, and then stood up a little unsteadily.

I turned to my left, holding the open window from the inside with my left arm. I reached over for the pipe, and it was just out of reach. "Mother-," i lost my balance for a moment and then sighed.

I reached again, moving over a little more, pressing my body to the ledge of the window tightly. "What are you doing?" Bella asked from below me. She startled me though and as i fell, i reached out, catching the pipe, practically falling into it.

"Damn you Bella!" i shouted, holding the pipe with one arm as i shook out my throbbing hand. I glanced down, seeing her and Edward holding hands on the ground level. Both of them wearing identical expressions.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise," i said climbing up the pole a little slowly.

"Want some help?" she asked amused.

"That would be great," i said dryly.

"Drop," she said and i did, pushing away from the ledge slightly.

I pushed my feet together flatly and they met her intertwined hands. She pushed upwards, and then i was flying straight up. I caught the ledge of the roof and while i still had no central core of gravity i pushed off of the pipe i had been trying to climb. My body reeled backwards, flipping and i angled my body over the ledge ungracefully.

I let out a huff of air, rolling and then pulling myself up. I felt a little nauseous now, but i figured that was the cancer. If i was lucky, it would be faded out by the end of the week. It was making me feel off in all kinds of ways.

Bella appeared a moment later, landing much more professionally then i had. "You dont look so good," she pointed out.

"Way to boost my confidence Bell," i said rolling my eyes. Then Edward appeared behind us, i didn't bother trying to track the moves, my senses were too off.

We all sat down side by side, Bella in the middle and i leaned back on my elbows, crossing my outstretched legs. We were silent, watching the slow start as the sky began to turn a dark purple color.

Jasper's head poked up over the ledge and i quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you guys doing up here?" he asked, climbing up effortlessly. Man, i was starting to feel really inadequate. Everyone could move like they walked on air and i needed my sisters help in the process of getting to roof with jerky movements.

"Sunrise," was all i said, as he sat down next to me.

Then the sky was a light pink, becoming a brilliant blue and sun cascaded around us. We were soaked in warmth as it reached the sky wholly. After a few moments i had to look away, the rays too strong, but it made me happy nevertheless. Felt like home. Then something caught my attention, i turned to stare at Jasper.

"See! Fairies!" i said turning to Bella, "vampires are not supposed to sparkle!"

"I'll notify hollywood," Jasper said sarcastically, grinning at me amused.

"You dont think that's a little embarassing? I mean, you preach to us about being big and bad, but you sparkle for christ sakes! Now you guys just seemed cute and cuddly like some kind of weird my little pony hybrid," everyone seemed to find that funny, as they all laughed at me.

"It's just what we are, not much we can do about it," Edward said shrugging, taking Bella's hand and intertwining them together.

"I guess that's why they invented make up," i said thoughtfully. I took Jaspers hand, intertwining them mostly just to observe the contrasting skin. Both of us had pale skin, but mine looked kind of grey, it usually just looked ivory, again, the cancer.

He did sparkle, like diamonds, i turned our hands slightly kind of in awe. I turned his palm over, and then let go, holding his hand open in mine. "Your going to see your friends soon," i said smiling at him.

He looked taken aback for a moment, then his eyebrows furrowed, "what?"

"You said you haven't seen your friends in a while, this says you'll see them soon, well more like re-united," i said tilting my head slightly.

"You can see the future too?" Edward asked confused.

My head shot to him, "who else can?"

"Alice," he said as if i should know that. I suppose if i could read minds i would've known that.

"No, we can read palms, it's kind of jumbled up sometimes, especially with Normals," Bella said distinctly, sharing a look with me. "It wasn't much of an art we cared for."

"What does mine say?" Edward said curiously, raising his own open hand.

I glanced at Jasper, "did Alice see?" i asked uneasily.

It was finally catching up to me what exactly what i was doing. I think i had been in shock this morning when i remembered the kiss. The swell of happiness soon followed and at the time i had thought it would make my day, even my week. But now? It had ruined my entire morning, probably the rest of our stay here.

"She can't see you," he said quietly, "why are you so angry?"

Bella turned to me and i stood up. "I'm going home Bella."

"What's wrong?" she asked bewildered.

"Era?" Jasper asked, standing as well. I backed up a step, "why are you getting so worked up?"

"You know damn well why," i said heatedly. "I'm not having this conversation, you should know better. _I _should know better."

I shook my head, and then went to front of the house. What had i done? How could i be so foolish? Everything had been so weird yesterday that i hadn't really thought about what a mistake i was making.

Cold hands wrapped around me as i reached the ledge and Jasper turned me to face him. "What is wrong?" he asked almost scared.

"This, us, you and me," i said as if it should be obvious. I pulled free, and Edward and Bella entered my line of sight unsure of what was happening.

"I dont understand," i gave him a look.

"Look Jasper, i like you, i really do," i said sighing heavily, "i wont deny my attraction to you. But were not going to do this. For one, your married, and two, everything is far too messed up for this continue in any way. So just let it go."

"No," he said appalled, "i'm not going to let anything go, certainly not because your having second thoughts."

"You should be too!" i said in disbelief, "just leave me alone, and whatever it is about me, get over it, because i'm not interested in what you want to have with me."

"Era!" Bella said suddenly, pushing past Jasper and stepping in front of me. It didn't look like Jasper minded, he seemed at a total loss for words. "What's wrong?"

"Leave it alone Bella, i'll see you at home," i cast a glance at Jasper, "i'm sorry, but it's for the best."

I dropped down to the ground, landing much more expertly, and a car pulled up. I stared at Chris, relief flooding through me. He got out and i ran at him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "I'm glad your okay," he said quietly.

"I want to go home," i said shaking my head as my gut twisted painfully.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he asked warily, and then glanced over at everyone standing on the roof totally lost and confused, keeping his arms around me.

"Nothing, just get me out of here," i said going to the other side of the car.

Chris looked over at Bella as i slipped into the car and Bella just shook her head, baffled with my sudden change of heart. But it had to be done. Jasper was a weakness and one that David would readily exploit. I needed to get over him.

Chris got into the car, and pulled out, glancing at me, "your sister get a new boyfriend or what?"

"Yeah, the bronze haired one," i said tensely.

"And you, what? Shot down the blonde?" he guessed, noticing my guarded expression.

"Sort of, there vampires by the way, and Jasper is married, i dont know why he decided to make a move, it's just not going to end well. it's already starting fights with his wife, i just-," i broke off, voice catching in my throat and i took in a shaky breath. "I just can't."

"He made a move on you?" he asked, eye brows raised. I didn't answer, and just looked out the car window and shivered a little. I was starting to feel kind of cold. Which was odd, because it wasn't cold out. Another thing i could chalk up to being sick i guess.

We drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, getting out onto the highway, "where are we going?" We had driven the opposite direction out of Forks rather then to the house.

"You look like you could use a break," he said giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, no kidding, i dont know if i'm really up for much though," i said as my stomach churned once again.

"We could get something to eat, take a walk on pier," he suggested, "the fresh air might help and it's nice in Port Angelus right now."

I thought about it for a moment, and then grinned when my stomach didn't flip at the idea. "Okay, sounds good."

We parked at an italian restaurant right off the beach and Chris led me inside. "I think we need a reservation for this place," i said quietly.

"And?" he asked bemused. I rolling my eyes, it was Chris after all. He could charm his way into getting just about anything.

The waiter approached us, "do you have a reservation?"

"Well no," he said wryly, "but i should've planned out my proposal a little more thoroughly then just working up the courage on the pier, but what's a man to do?"

I tried not to look surprised with his con, and he simply, took my hand intertwining them. The waiter looked surprised for a moment and then grinned widely, "well congratulations, you must be thrilled."

"I've been waiting ages," i said smiling at Chris in a loving way, "but i suppose i wouldn't love him without his spontaneity."

He leaned forward, a bright smile and kissed me on the cheek, then turned the waiter, a little bashfully. "There isn't a single table open? This is just the perfect restaurant for a celebration."

I gave the waiter a hopeful sweet smile, leaning into Chris and he draped his arm over my shoulder. The waiter just smiled at us, "let me see what we can do for you."

I stayed under Chris's arm, i suppose i shouldn't have been so comfortable like this, but oddly enough it just felt natural. It was a rouse sure, but it didn't make the embrace any less intimate, to me anyways.

And it wasn't like he'd never held me this way before, but it never seemed to feel this way until now. Or was it and i was just noticing now? Chris was always just perfectly comforting, always warm and understanding, even when he disapproved of something i did. He was always there for me, a smile on his face.

I changed my thoughts, figuring i was just being weird because of Jasper. A pang went through my chest and i was relieved when the waiter returned. "Thankfully, my supervisor isn't here or he would kill me for what i'm about to do, but if you'll follow me, we have a private room you can take."

"Perfect," Chris said grinning lopsidedly at me, and i just gave the waiter another bright smile. He faltered, an odd look on his face and then just turned and led us through the main room.

We entered a dimly lit room, a single table in the center and soft music in the background. He seated us, "your wife is very beautiful, your a lucky man," the waiter said, a slightly heavy tone in his voice.

"That i am," Chris said in agreement.

The waiter gave us a complimentary champagne and Chris ordered for both of us, not even having to look to know exactly what i would want. An Israeli salad with celery, carrots and just the smallest amount of peppers.

We sat quietly for a moment and i drew little symbols on the table. "Why did you save the girl?" he asked finally.

I cast a quick glance at him, meeting his worried gaze and then looked back down. I sat back, folding my hands in my lap, "i met her right away. She was my age Chris. She seemed to have no one except for her boyfriend, and vice versa. I just couldn't help but think about how horrible it would be to watch him fall apart into nothing when she died. And she would die, i knew she would. God didn't even give her a fighting chance. She's jut a child, she was so good. She had a White Soul, i just could let her die and leave him alone. She didn't want to leave him. When i went to see her it was all she worried about, him."

He was silent, "you were in no condition to heal a broken soul Era, you could've lost control."

I snorted slightly, looking back up. "I knew i wouldn't. I dont regret my decision, i gave her a gift and she knows that. I was fine when i did it, more then fine. I had total control."

"You had no one to coach you through it Era, what if you had given in, you could've killed everyone in that hospital. You shouldn't have gone alone, and you should never do that in such a weakened state. It's far too dangerous."

"But i was fine Chris," i said in a pleading tone. "It wasn't like with Matt. Why aren't you proud of me? That was far more difficult and i was alone, i did great."

"I am proud of you," he objected, "but the thought of watching you live in guilt and self hate like you had with Matthew all over again is just too much. I couldn't stand seeing you like that and you wouldn't let anyone help, not your sister, or Renee, and certainly not me."

"I'm strong now, i know what's at risk, i knew what the consequences would be and that just made all the more determined to do the right thing," he regarded me for a moment and sighed.

"Just promise me you want do anything like that again, and if you wont tell your sister, can you at least tell me?"

I nodded, glad to have the conversation over with. "So tell me about the blonde vampire."

I groaned aloud, and he raised his eyebrows. "Was it really that bad?"

"No, it was great, but i dont need that kind of drama. He's Cullen, so people in Forks will point or gossip and i hate that. He's a vampire, and he's got a White Soul, so it's stressful being around him. And David's more then happy to use my feelings for him against me, so i just want to forget about him right now," i vented, letting out a long breath at the end.

Chris was tense in the seat across from me, an unreadable look in his eyes. "How strongly do you feel for him?"

"I dont know, i'm trying not to think about it," i said hesitantly. He nodded slowly, accepting the answer. I watched him reach some sort of internal decision and he dropped the subject after that.

We left the restaurant, discussing our training schedule. Which was going to be an every day thing for both Bella and i. But Chris was bringing in a trusted associate to train Bella, so he could train me. It worked our pretty well, now that Bella had gotten me into the home schooling program with Port Angelus. I just had to meet a consultant and they'd direct me to one of the three tutors in the Forks area.

"Era?" a voice asked, as Chris and i moved towards the car. I didn't have a coat, but he said he could give me his.

"Jared?" i asked surprised. I smiled at his own smile of adroation. Jared had been the boy i'd met at the cafe.

"How have you been?" he asked, suddenly unsure. I'd never texted him back after he'd sent me the time for the party and asked if i still wanted to go.

"I'm sorry about never messaging you back that night. I was in an accident, and i was out of town, it's been so hectic," i said in a rush, blushing a little.

"Oh, i just assumed you weren't interested," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, did you still want to go out?" i asked hesitantly. Maybe this would help me get over Jasper. And i had to, there wasn't much of an option.

He glanced over my shoulder at Chris, who was suddenly at my right side staring him down darkly. "Um, yeah, if your free," he said frowning a little.

"This is Chris, he's my step father," i said for his benefit, glancing at Chris accusingly. He said nothing and just glowered at Jared.

"Oh, okay, yeah, were having another bonfire this weekend, saturday this time, are you free?"

"Yep," i said grinning. "I could use a night of fun."

"Great, can't wait," he said smiling widely. He gave me a wave, before re-joining his friends, who were watching down the boardwalk.

"I dont like him," Chris said dismissively.

"Yeah, you dont like anyone i go out with," i said rolling my eyes. But i was looking forward to a bonfire and some drinks, and getting over Jasper. Meet some new friends, get over Jasper. Have a good time. Get over Jasper.

Yeah, it was going to be a long week.


	13. A Treaty For Breakfast

**Era-Lie POV**

I got home and both Bella and Charlie were sitting in the living room talking quietly. I entered the living room and Charlie stood, watching Chris pull out of the driveway. "Whose that?" he asked, a note of disapproval in his voice.

"A friend," i said shrugging.

"We got you into the course you were asking about, your tutor will be assigned to you in the morning. So they'll probably be here some time around noon," Bella said standing as well.

"Great, thanks," i said, going into the kitchen to get some fruit.

"If your not making any progress though, i'll have to insist you return to school," Charlie said, setting an empty beer bottle down on the counter.

"Works for me," i said shrugging, as long as i didn't have to go back to school, i would do just fine with home study. I was great at it anyways.

"Good night ladies," Charlie said, kissing my forehead and then giving Bella a quick hug before ascending the stairs.

I pulled myself up onto the counter, crossing my legs and setting the box of blueberries on my lap. Bella leaned against the ledge across from me, arms crossed. I just quirked and eyebrow waited patiently. "So that's it, your not going to continue whatever it is with Jasper?" she said finally.

"Yes," i said in a simple tone and it was that simple, and if it wasn't i would make it that simple.

"I understand why you made this decision, just go about it the right away, and if your still hung up on David-," i tensed and gave her a lethal stare.

"I'm not," i said in a cold tone.

"Era, you were together two years, you can't expect to just get over him, i know how angry you are, but dont lie to yourself about it," she said exasprated.

"Fine, yeah, i do still love him, but i want nothing to do with him. He betrayed my trust, and to add insult to injury he tried to kill us," i said glaring at her.

She relented, "okay, fair enough. What's Chris say about training?"

"He's bringing in a friend to help, so that he doesn't have to bounce between us, he put his job on hold for now so he's sticking around," i said smiling. I was pleased to hear he was staying to oversee everything.

"And how have you been feeling, are you even up for that kind of workload?" she asked, a frown setting in place.

"Good practise, training under duress," i said shrugging. She didn't like that very much.

I stayed in my own room tonight, deciding to draw and listen to music for a few hours.

I woke up feeling sick the next morning. I ran straight for the bathroom and into Bella. We tumbled and and i scrambled for the toilet right as all of the food from last night came back up. Bella wordlessly handed me a glass of water, leaning against the door frame. "Do you think Anna will say anything?"

"No, they never do, it's like, i dont an unspoken agreement," i said thoughtfully. As the urge passed i stood back up. "Sorry about running into you."

"It's okay, we might have something stomach acid, i kind of wish you could eat bread or something," she said frustrated.

"I'll be fine," i said rinsing out my mouth and going down for coffee.

"Morning Charlie," i said cheerfully, he gave me an amused nod and returned to his paper.

"Bella says you two are pretty active, what kinds of sports do you play?"

I finished making my coffee, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. "Were free runners, but we kind of put our own style onto it, most free runners dont have a partner," i said absently.

"I've think i've seen a new reel on that, dangerous stuff," he said warily.

I waved a dismissive hand, "were experts at it, in fact i was going to do some running this morning."

"Dont be getting too far into the woods, there are giant bears out there," he said, "i'd feel much better if you didn't, but i get the feeling any rules would fall on deaf ears."

I gave him a small smile, "Bella's kept me out of trouble so far," that was entirely true, but she liked to help get me out of trouble if she could. That whole Guardian thing again. It kind of sucked, as if she didn't worry about me enough as a big sister, she has to feel the constant worry for me whenever we weren't together. I think she's gotten used to it since we were in diapers, but it's hard to tell.

"I believe you, you both seem like good girls, Renee raised you right," he said, hurt staining his voice. He looked away, ashamed and i went to sit across from him.

"Charlie you'll never understand the way her mind worked when she decided to leave, it's got nothing to do with whether or not she thought you'd be a good father," i said honestly. "Because she often said that you would be proud of us, because she was using your example as a way of raining us." That was half true, Renee didn't know how to be a parent, but she said she took guidance from how she thought Charlie would be, aside from being general in an army of three.

He smiled at me genuinely now, "thanks, it means a lot, that you would tell me that."

"Of course, it's only the truth," i said nodding at him.

I stretched outside and decided on just a basic run. Charlie was right, it was dangerous in the woods, even though i knew where to go. But David might have scouts or spies out there, i so did not want to run into one. I didn't think i could really handle an actual run right now anyways, i do need to keep in shape though, so this was my best option.

I began at leisurely pace, and then moved onto the opposite side of the town, moving down the long winding road. It started to rain a bit, but it just sent a shiver down my spine before i adjusted and continued my run.

I came to a stop on the ledge of a cliff, letting out a huff of air and coming to a stop before collapsing, my chest rising and falling unsteadily. "Era?" a voice asked, i turned, seeing both a familiar and unfamiliar face.

I stood up surprised, "Jared, hey."

He gave me an amused look, "what are you doing in La Push?"

"This is La Push?" i asked in a surprise, man i really need to get a map.

The two shared looks, "yeah, this is La Push."

"Oh, i run and this is kind of where i ended up," i said, a little nervously. I got a weird feeling now.

"This is my older brother, Paul," he said, casting a glance at Paul who was staring at me like i was the devil himself. Protective much? "Paul, this was the girl i was talking about."

"This is her?" he asked, a predatorial look in his eyes.

"Yeah, dont you have school?" Jared asked perplexed.

"I'm home schooled, my tutor wont come around until noon, i like to run, so yeah," i said, uneasy with the look Paul was still giving me. What. The. Hell.

"Did you want to come over, it looks like it's going to rain soon," he said, glancing up.

"Um, i dont think so, i should get home," i said, suddenly getting an odd feeling.

"No, where are my manners, it's going to rain, we can drive you home," Paul said suddenly. Both of us gave him a weird look.

"It's okay, the rain feels good," i said, kind of panicking. I had a bad feeling.

"I insist, you can warm up, get some water," he said, giving me an almost genuine smile.

"I'll take you home as soon as we get there," Jared said, holding out his hand to me. I took it, a little hesitantly. I knew he wasn't being weird, he was as bewildered as i was. He intertwined our hands, giving me a smile and Paul stayed behind us. I felt his stare on me the whole way to their place.

We got to the house, all three of us tense and Paul disappeared inside. "I'll get you some water," he said, giving me a smile and then vanishing into the house as well.

I went onto the porch, facing the house and sitting on the railing. I heard hushed angry voices inside and i was beginning to wonder if i should bail. Then silence.

I counted to ten, even more silence. I narrowed my eyes at the still closed door, "Jared?" i called. Something was wrong.

I looked around, and as i heard shuffling on th eother side of the treeline i stood up abruptly and faced it. The a huge black wolf appeared. I took a step back, wide eyed. "Oh my god," how could i have been so stupid? They set me up. They must know who i am.

I took a step back, and he growled at me, and moved in front of the steps in a quick movement. I stood paralyzed, seeing two more enter and face the opposite ends of the porch.

My heart hammered in my chest and i felt my breath pick up. The door opened and someone grabbed me roughly, turning and shoving me into the edge of the door frame roughly. I felt my spine throb after the pressure and i let out a pained breath. I stared up at Paul, who was holding me my arms. "What are you?"

"What?" i asked wide eyed.

"It was you in the woods, i saw you, what are you, if you dont want to die on the spot i suggest you answer the question."

"What are you talking about? You attacked me," i said freaking out. Wow, way to have a back bone i thought to myself mentally. A crash souned behind me but no one moved.

He pulled me back and shoved me against the frame even harder, eyes darkening. "Answer the question!"

"Paul that's enough!" Jared said, coming out in a rush, rage etched into his features. He shoved him away from me, grabbing me and pulling me behind me.

"Get away from her, she's dangerous," i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah cause i'm the only one," i muttered under my breath. Everyone heard me though and glared.

"If your not going to hurt anyone why do you run every time you hear us coming?" Paul asked, taking a furious step towards us.

"Your joking right?" i asked in disbelief. "When i first came across him," i said pointing at the black wolf, "he tried to kill me without a second thought. Of course i ran. Your saying you weren't going to tear me apart when you caught up to me?"

No one said anything for a tense moment, "so be it, but Sam will want to talk to you. Dont be surprised if he kills her," Paul said, brushing past up and going upstairs.

"Please, like i couldn't take all of them," i said snorting and rolling my eyes.

Jared gave me an apologetic look, "i'm really sorry. If i had known it was you in the woods you wouldn't be trapped here."

"What _are _they?" i asked, looking at the two wolves on the deck with unwavering eyes.

"Werewolves," he said as if it were obvious.

"I know what werewolves look like, i've studied them," i said confused, "they dont look anything like a werewolf."

He gave me a weird look, "studied them?"

I hesitated and then nodded once. "Yeah, my mom had someone come in and do the book studies with me and my sister. A lot of it was the study of other creatures, we havent done a lot of it, but werewolves were the third thing we studied. I know everything about them. They're not werewolves."

Everyone stared at me, "what are they then?" he asked finally.

"I dont know, our teacher was murdered," i said awkwardly. Then something occurred to me, "your not like them?"

"No, Paul got the gene from his father, and my father isn't from here," he said shaking his head. He didn't seem jealous, just relieved.

"Oh," was my brilliant answer.

Then i felt a pull in my mind, "crap," i said wide eyed, i turned to Jared, "do you have a phone i can use?"

"Um, yeah, in the kitchen," he said, taking my hand and pulling me around a corner.

I dialled Bella's cellphone number, she picked up on the first ring. "Era?"

"Yeah, it's me, everything's okay, kind of," i said glancing at Jared's curious stare.

"What's going on?" whenever i was in danger, mostly just a combination of being scared or feeling trapped she'd feel it.

"I went for a jog, and i found our wolfy friends," i said a little sarcastically. "They caught me by surprise is all. But i'll handle it."

"Are you sure your okay? I can come get you."

"I'll be fine, i'm with a friend," i said smiling at Jared, who gave me a crooked grin.

"Okay, be safe."

We waited and a moment later a half naked man walked into the room with two others. There shorts were ripped up and aside from the torn pants, they only wore shoes. "Sit," the taller of the three directed. Paul came back downstairs too.

"I'd rather stand, dont need to give you a bigger advantage then you already have," i said coldly.

"Being cornered in a house gives us complete control of you, i doubt sitting will make much of a difference," he shot back.

"Dont be so cocky, someone might just put you in your place."

"What are you going to do, run away again?" another boy asked smirking.

"Oh baby you'd be surprised with what i'm capable of," i said darkly, eyes changing. The dark blue began to swirl with waves of black and my outer silver ring snapped and glowed, doubling in size.

"What are you?" the other boy asked, he just seemed to be in awe, along with Jared. But aside from them the other three looked murderous.

"I'm a witch," no way was i going to tell them anymore then that.

"What kind of witch?" the taller asked.

"The kind that you dont want to piss off. We haven't hurt anyone, the exact opposite, just leave us be, we have enough problems to worry about," i said reeling in my control a little.

"What do you mean the opposite?" the curious of the four asked.

I wasn't sure i wanted to tell them, but maybe if i did they would get the picture, were not dangerous unless were angry and were not. At least not yet. "There was a girl i met when i went to the high school for the day. She had cancer, when i left for a few i got back to find out she was in the hospital. The doctors gave her less then three weeks. I saved her."

"You can cure cancer?" Jared asked in shock.

"Well not exactly, it's a little more complicated then that, but she'll never get sick again," i said shrugging.

"Why did you save her?" why did everyone feel the need to ask me that? Wasn't it good enough that i did it in the first place, who cares about motive?

"She was a good person, she didn't deserve to die in my eyes."

After a tense discussion Sam and i came to an agreement. It went like this: _Bella and i kill anyone and it's war. _

They didn't kick me out of La Push, but they want me to meet their elders to decide that for themselves. There was going to be some kind of story telling in a week or so and Bella and i were invited to join. i was skeptical but i figured what the hell, right? Why not brush up on some lore. Or the local lore anyways.

Jared and i talked for an hour or so, along with Jake and we avoided the touchier subjects. They got that i wasn't up for the whole spilling my secrets thing, but they did seem fascinated with the whole witch thing. I wasn't sure why though, the way they described being whatever it was they were sounded pretty awesome to me. Jared disliked it entirely though. I asked him why on the ride back to my place.

"There's no privacy between them," he started in disdain, "when they're in that wolf form, they can hear everything they all think. Then if they imprint, that one person is their whole life, just like that, not even a choice. Then Sam enlists them in this big army against evil and it's ridiculous. They lose everything in the name of being the protectors of La Push," he said snorting and shaking his head. "You can't have your normal friends, you can't go to school, because when you get angry you explode into this big ball of fur teeth and claws. If people are took close, then they hurt. I've seen what it did to Paul. He _hates _it, but he can't do anything to change it."

He took a deep breath, calming down and then giving me an apologetic look, "sorry, i shouldn't have just blew up like that."

I gave him a wry smile, "i take it you dont have any friends that no about them? No one you can really talk to about them?"

"Well there are the imprints, but they all just look a them like their God's gift to the world or something, so no, not really," he said shaking his head. Then he gave me that same crooked grin. "I knew you were different, when i met you."

I grinned back, "of course, you can't be this awesome and not give off a vibe of epicness."

He laughed.


	14. The Worst Kind Of Party Crashers

**Era Lie POV**

When we pulled up to the house, a blue audi was parked outside. I recognized that car, it was a Cullen vehicle. I frowned, and then groaned when i saw Jasper leaning against the car as the front end came into view.

"Why is there a leech at your house?" he asked in disdain.

"Good question," i said sighing heavily. "I can't just have a normal day can i?"

He gave me a sideways glance and i got out of the car. I thought he would just drive away, but instead he got out of the car, taking my side instantly as we went towards Jasper.

"Cullen," Jared spat, practically oozing hostility. Well it was good to know the vampire/wolf animosity wasn't lost on him.

"Rivera," Jasper said back just as coldly, but i could tell Jasper was already in a bad mood, Jared just didn't like him. _Great, _i thought resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"What's up Jasper?" i asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I'm your tutor," he said flatly.

"No your not," i said instantly, wide eyed. Seriously?

"It would appear so, Carlisle thought that it would help me gain some extra self control if i signed up for the tutoring position. Your my first student, and when i asked for another person, they told me it wasn't a choice, especially for my first semester," he said in that same bored tone.

"No way in hell, your not using her to practise self control, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jared asked in disgust. I thought it was rather ironic, considering that between Jasper and i, i was probably going to struggle the most with hunger.

"It's fine Jared, really, i've spent time with him, he's used to me," i said casting a quick glance at Jasper, who had that same guarded empty look on his face.

He glared at Jasper darkly, "how long are the tutoring sessions?"

I shrugged, "however long i need them i guess, i'll put in a request for someone else, relax, alright? I'll be fine. If i can out run wolves, i can outrun him."

He relented, reluctantly and then turned to meet my gaze. His eyes softened, and not looking away from me he said, "if anything happens to her, there wont be a place in this world you can hide."

Now why did that sound familiar?

I heard Jasper chuckle darkly, "if i wanted to hurt her, i could've a long time ago. Let it go kid." Hey, that kind of sounded familiar too.

"Enough!" i said shooting them both angry looks, "Jasper go wait inside, i need a moment with Jared."

"Sure," he said, walking up and then as he threw open the door he gave Jared a look of utter contempt and then disappeared into the house.

"I dont like this," he said bluntly.

"I can see that," i said amused now. He looked up at the house, and he smiled at me, leaning in slightly.

"See you soon?" he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah," i said frowning at his smirk.

"Good."

I watched him walk to the car, and as i turned i realized just why he'd gotten that smirk on his face. Jasper was watching furiously from the window. "Of freaking course," i muttered, face palming myself.

The tutoring session could not have been more awkward. Jasper was cold and hostile and i was so frustrated with the whole situation i was seriously debating kicking him out. "So that's who your seeing now? I shouldn't be surprised, moving on seems to be something your good at," he said evenly.

"Oh fuck you Jasper," i said glaring heavily.

"Dont you mean Jared?" he retured smirking, a second later i had whipped the text book at him. His face dropped and he moved out of the way and it hit the kitchen sink, effectively knocking the full dish basket of dry dishes off the counter. Everything shattered and i let out an angry growl.

He watched me with that passive look on his face and i took a deep calming breath. "I need a drink," i muttered, going to the fridge and throwing open the fridge door. I grabbed a beer bottle, and took a long hearty pull from the glass bottle.

"Your sick, your not drinking," he said coming into the kitchen and taking the bottle from me.

"Whatever," i said glaring and going upstairs. I slammed the door shut, locking it and then laying down in the bed face down.

I sighed into the cool blankets, debating whether or not to just get up and take off. The window was open, i could be blocks away before he realized i was gone. I heard a door shut downstairs and then a car start up. I stood up, going towards the window and watched Jasper pull out.

The next day went much better. Jasper never brought up the fight we had, and neither did i. Edward had told Bella about it, but i refused to comment so she left it alone. When he came over the next morning he was early. I was in the backyard training with Chris, and it wasn't going well at all.

"Stop putting so much force into the hit, it'll throw you way too off balance if i dodge," he said for the millionth time today. Jasper just watched from the back porch.

"It's not my fault! I'm already off balance," i didn't feel the need to voice why cause there was one or two reasons why.

"No your not concentrating! If you can't concentrate you'll get yourself hurt, now focus!"

I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes. When i re-opened them Chris had advanced. He struck out and i blocked it just barely in time. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me and onto the ground. He jumped back up, kicking out at me. I blocked and then as he re-grounded himself i hit him hard. But again, he side stepped too quickly and i jolted forward in surprise. He tripped me and i went face first into the ground. But i locked my legs around his as i tumbled and then pulled. He hit the ground sideways and i moved to hit him and he caught my fist.

Then in a swift movement he was sitting on top of me with my arms pinned above my head with one hand. We stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, pupils dilated. His grip loosened up, but he didn't move off of me. He leant forward an inch and then froze. Both of us froze. Because i had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen. A thrill went through me as that dawned on me.

Suddenly he was standing, and with a heavy voice he said, "that's enough for today."

I watched him walk into the house, a little confused and Jasper was just frowning deeply. I let my head fall back on the ground, a little confused and dizzy. _What had just happened_?

A hand entered my upwards sight and i took Jasper's outstretched hand. I stretched, kind of sore and even a little nauseous. But i've been nauseous since i woke up, and light headed too. Probably why my movements were so jerky and strong.

"You okay?" he asked, eying me for a moment.

"Yeah, kind of hungry," i said giving him a small smile.

He nodded, and we headed inside. I grabbed the fruit salad Bella made me before she left and sat down across from Jasper. I could hear Chris upstairs, probably starting on the closet. He was re-aligning the closet bar, so that he could put in a false wall for the back of the closer. He was also going to put in a lever so that we could access it easily.

Jasper took out the textbook and i did the same. We showed me some tips for the math that weren't in the books and we said as little as possible. We also didn't touch, not even in the slightest. Not once.

Jasper was leaving when Bella and Edward got back from school. He was packing up when Bella entered, Edward close behind and Chris even came downstairs, looking a little calmer then he had since the end of our training session. Edward was staring at Chris now, for some unknown reason.

"How was school?" Chris asked Bella, ignoring Edward. I grinned a little.

"Boring, shocking isn't it, i'm sure you guys had a much more exciting day," Bella said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Well none of us killed each other, so i think that kind of means it went well," i said dismissively.

"Jasper?" Edward said quietly, i dont think any of us were supposed to hear it, but again, we weren't normal, so every single on of us did. We all gave the two a weird look.

"What?" Jasper asked, getting edgy under everyones scrutiny.

Edward looked at Chris and then me and then just shook his head. Jasper left without another word. Chris just gave me a hug, kissing my forehead and smiled at Bella, "i'll see you two in the morning," he glanced at me for a fleeting moment before leaving the house himself.

"And then there were free," i said grinning widely.

Edward stared at me for a moment, "what?" i asked confused, even Bella was looking at him oddly.

"I can read minds," he blurted out, and Bella tensed.

"So?" i asked confused, "you can't read our minds, Jasper told me so."

Bella eyed him a moment, and then realization dawned on her. Me? I had no idea what the hell they were being weird about. "Era, give us a minute," she said, not pulling her eyes from him.

"I'm taking off for the night, my ride will be here, then you'll have all the privacy in the world," i said coldly. Since when does Bella kick me out of the room for her new toy?

She turned to me, "with who?"

"Jared, the guy we met at the coffee shop, finally getting our date," i said smiling a little excitedly.

"Where you going to be?" she asked frowning at me, "your going out all night?"

"We lived in one of the most dangerous cities in the world and your worried about going out for one night in Forks?"

"What about the wolves?" Edward asked, apparently worried as well.

"I handled it," i said exasperated, "we came to an agreement, we dont kill anyone they dont rain down on us like the gestapo."

Bella frowned, "alright, fine, just keep your phone on you."

"Yes mom," i said sarcastically, and then went upstairs to change into something warmer.

Jared showed up about ten minutes later, and before i left Bella stopped me in the hallway. "What now?" i asked frowning. She handed me my usual .45 caliber semi automatic, it was silver plated with engraving we'd done and it was my favourite piece. "Bella, i'm going to a bonfire, not to war."

"Take it, because your impossible to track when your drunk," who said i was planning on getting drunk? But she did have a point and it would come in handy if the La Push wolves decided to make an attack. I took the gun, sliding it under my waist band and then went down the stair case.

Edward and Jared were trying not to have a stand-off at the door. "Hey," i said brushing past Edward and Jared pulled me into a quick hug.

"Ready?" he asked grinning at me. Bella came down the steps and i let Jared tug me out of the doorway.

"You and your sister seem pretty close to the Cullen's," he said, as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Bella, not me," i said hastily. "They make me nervous, one of them attacked us, two maybe-," he cut me off.

"They attacked you, when?" he asked in disbelief.

I frowned, "it was right after we got here. We went on a run, and we split up, Bella must've been on their treaty designated area or whatever and i went into La Push territory. When i doubled back Bella was unconscious. One of them attacked me, but i was so out of it i couldn't defend myself very well."

"They didn't finish the job?" he asked skeptically. "How come you dont know who it was? Why is Bella hanging out with them then?"

I tensed at the overload of questions and he gave me apologetic smile, taking my hand. "I dont know, i couldn't see very well, it was too dark and they moved so damn fast, all i know one of them is a blonde," i shook my head slightly, looking out the window.

"They crushed half my body, hit me with this rock, it was half my size," i said quietly, i felt his hand tighten on mine and he was eerily quiet. "Once i finally got it off of me, i was in pretty bad shape by the time Bella woke me up. We got back to the house, but um, she was worried i had internal bleeding so she called Chris, and he came and got me, took me to a discreet healer in New York."

"They could've killed you," he said angrily, and i pursed my lips.

"If it hadn't been for Chris i would've, human doctors can't heal those kinds of injuries."

Then he gave me an odd look, "blonde hair, did they have red eyes or golden eyes?"

"They were black, why, what difference does it make?" i asked confused.

"Era, there have been three vampires circling the area for months now, we dont know what they want, but they've been avading us at every turn. One is a red headed female, the other a blonde male and another dark skinned man with dreads."

"How come no one told us this?" i asked in disbelief.

"Its more of a pack matter, we tend to avoid sharing this kind of information. But the attack you described, sounds like they want to well," he shifted awkwardly in his seat, "eat you."

I frowned, so it wasn't the Cullens? Why did they act so weirdly, did one of them see us? Maybe they wanted to know what they remembered because one of the showed up and saved us. Talk about luck, i thought in continued shock.

"Jesus," was all i could say.

We pulled up to a beach, parking next to several other cars. "You look a little pale, you going to be okay for this?" he asked me wearily, "we can head back to my place, watch some movies or something."

I laughed at him a moment, "slow you roll, im not that easy."

He gave me a wide eyed look, "i didn't mean-," i laughed again and he glared playfully, "come on smartass."

He took my hand, leading us over to the small group of people sitting on logs around a small fire. "Hey Jare," one of the boys said, and then grinned at me, "i see you've finally got yourself a girl."

Jared gave me a small grin, and kissed my cheek, "we'll see," was all i said, returning the smile. We did some quick introductions, but honestly, i'm pretty sure i would forget most of their names.

"Your the one we met up with on the pier, right?" a girl asked on my right, Tina. Everyone hear appeared to be native, tanned skin, dark hair and eyes. Quite a bit friendlier then the people from the local high school Bella was enrolled at.

"That's me," i said, accepting the beer another girl, Penn, held out at me.

"So are you a local, or?" i shook my head, "i didn't think so, you just seem different from everyone else from Forks. But what do we know, we tend to avoid Forks."

"I dont blame you, um, Charlie, the Sheriff, is my dad," i said thoughtfully.

"You have a sister right, i heard she's dating one of the infamous Cullen's," another boy, Tyler said smirking as if it were a joke that i didn't know.

"Yeah, it would appear so," i said glancing at Jared, who was frowning.

"So what are they like, you hang out with them?" they didn't seem gossipy, just curious.

"I dont know," i said honestly, "i haven't spent a lot of time with them. I dont trust them."

I noted Jared's slight smirk and quirked and eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.

We talked for a few hours, and at about eleven it was safe to say most of us were getting kind of drunk. Then it started to pour. The fire went out almost instantly and everyone froze, sharing wide eyed looks. Jared lifted me up, throwing me over his shoulder and i made a highly girly sound i vowed never to repeat again and then jumped off of the drop off in the lake.

I resurfaced, completely soaked and i watched as everyone else came and jumped into the water behind us. Jared gave me a sheepish smile, "cute" i said failing to hide my grin. I fell backwards, following everyone else to a small island. I guess it kind of says something that eight drunk kids were all swimming to an island we'd probably never reach.

Thunder rolled through the sky, causing me to pause and glance back at Jared. He looked kind of thilled with everything. I looked around and then realized something.

Eight of us had gotten into the water, now there was only seven of us.


	15. The Offering Of An Unwanted Gift

**Era-Lie POV**

"Jared, where's Kyle?" i called, making eveyone freeze.

We all looked around, but i couldn't see anything in the rain. "Everyone stay together," i ordered and then dove back into the water. Kyle had been behind Jared, but i couldn't see very far.

I came back up, "where-," Penn cut off as we all watched Ashley get pulled under the water roughly. I through myself her way, and as i ducked under the surface i could see a small inner stream of blood and i could see her, but she was so far away and she was very much dead.

I went back up, "we need to move back to shore, and when we do, we need to stay together," i said giving everyone a clear look.

"What's going on?" Jared asked me warily, "what happened to them?"

I just shook my head, now was not the time for questions. Slowly the six of us began to make our way back to the shore. About a minute of swimming later, something grabbed for Tyler, but we were close enough that i was able to throw all of my weight on them. Whatever grabbed him released him now, mostly in surprise. I dropped down, in time to see _someone_ swimming away and fast too, i could barely make the shape out.

I got back up as Tina screamed and Jared reached out for her, and she was ripped out of his grasp and then gone. I was too far to get there quickly enough. "There's more then one, we need to hurry the fuck up," i said, shaking my hand when all that came back up of Tina was blood.

We were almost halfway back when the next attack happened. I had remembered my gun, and now i swam with it in my hand. I had never used it in water, so i wasn't sure how i would fair, but it gave me a small feeling of control.

Andrew was grabbed, at the same time as Penn was. I swore at the decision, "go" i shouted at them, and guilt ebbed as soon as i dove for Penn. I went down and under, following them as quickly as i could. That feeling of pressure started the lower i got, she reached out for me and i tried to relax and then my form burst from me.

Her eyes went wide as she saw it, and then struggled to pull away from blonde haired man who had also paused to look back at me. I narrowed my eyes and then held my hands out in front of me, as if i were holding a large bowl. I put some energy into it, and then shoved the ball of twisted water at them. It grew as it got closer and it was fast too. It hit them hard, and as it met resistance, it turned into a huge underwater tornado, separating them.

I flew at her, grabbing her hand, and then pulled hard as we both started to need air. We gasped, catching our breath before we began to make our way back to the group, only finding two peope left, Jared and Tyler.

As we reached them, something caught up to me, a hand wrapping around my ankle and then i was yanked backwards and hard too. They pulled and i twisted and turned, as i did, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. A red headed woman had Jared.

I turned and then shot at the blonde man holding me, he laughed. I kicked out, hard too. He tightened his grip, and pain shot through my right ankle. I reached down at him and he caught my right arm as i pulled my hand back after hitting him. He released my leg and he grabbed my throat as i struck out again. I choked, both on water and the lack of oxygen and he laughed again. That really pissed me off. I tried to push away the panic and as i did, i grasped the back of his head and hit him as hard as i could. He reeled and then punched me in the chest, releasing me.

I hit the surface, gasping and coughing, "get her out of here!" i yelled at Tyler, who nodded and then pointed around the cliff's. That's where they'd taken Jared. I couldn't even see past the cliff.

I looked around and then figured i had a better chance getting to them on land. I quickened my pace, and as we got to the shore, they tried to stop me, but i just continued the run up the small slope to the top of the cliffs.

I stopped, and saw them just a short ways away and i backed up a bit, before running and throwing my body off of the ledge. I dove into the water, right on top of them and i got a hit to the face the moment i re-surfaced.

Jared was unconscious when i got a quick look at him. The woman lashed out at me, drawing four long gashes down my left shoulder and to the center of my chest. i kneed her in the stomach and then punched her in the nose. Her head snapped to the side and then i took the opportunity to punch her in the throat. She hit me in the left shoulder, and then kicked out at my left side and i could almost hear the cracking sound.

I struck out again, and then this time as the pain started i growled angrily and then in a quick movement of pure power i snapped her neck and left her floating in the water. I would've loved to know how to kill her, but because we had two others around somewhere, i needed to get Jared out of here.

"Jared," i said breathlessly as i continued to pull him towards the shore. I said his name a few times with no response whatsoever. I had to carry him around the cliff and back to shore, and considering both of us were bleeding and i could only use my good hand to keep a hold of him and my ankle had been crushed, this sucked royally.

I staggered, putting pressure on my right ankle with too much force. I ignored it, putting all my weight onto my other and then i dragged him onto the sand. Tyler and Penn were long gone, but i had expected that.

"Jared," i said, trying to shake him awake. When he didn't wake up, i leaned forward to see if he was breathing. I checked his pulse, and then opted for CPR. He didn't respond to it, so i expanded my wings and breathed into him. That horrible drowning feeling centered around me and i forced it out. That's really going to set back my healing tonight.

After about three minutes, he finally started coughing and then i turned him onto his side, rubbing his back soothingly. He looked at me in a dazed sort of way and then he was passed out all over again.

"Well isn't this sweet?" a voice said mockingly.

I stood up quickly, wincing and glaring at the vampire. It was a blonde man, and two others stood at his side. The vampires Jared had described.

"Stay the fuck away from us!"

"You fight surprisingly well for a human, most of our hits should've killed you, and yet you bleed like one, i wonder why that is," the blonde said, staring at me in a fascinated. "I believe you would be a wonderful asset to us."

"What?" i asked suddenly confused.

"Oh were going to turn you sweetie, dont worry, it'll only hurt for a few days," the woman said smiling at me widely, "i've always wanted a daughter."

_Well that's disturbing_, i thought panicking. "get away from me," i said glancing at Jared who was still well unconscious.

The vampire with the dreads just laughed, and they advanced on me. The blonde leapt at me and i side stepped, the girl crashed into me, sending us flying back into the low rise of water. I struck out, using as much force as i could, and that sent her flying backwards and into the blonde. The other one was on top of Jared now.

I heard a loud roar, which was not from me, but i flew into the vampire on top of him and we rolled into the sand. I kicked out as the red head leapt at me and she hit the cliffs hard, bouncing back onto the ground. I stood back up, and someone crashed into me, sending me straight into the cliffs myself. My arms were twisted behind my back in a painful way and a gasp fell from my lips.

"Shh, it'll only hurt for a moment, i'm giving you a gift little one," i struggled in the grip and he tighted his hold. I froze, and then painfully sudden, he was gone and i fell backwards.

Jared appeared in front of me, looking angry and confused, "come on, the pack is here, we need to get you out of here."

He helped me stand, and i just pitched forward, "i dont think i can walk very well," i said truthfully. He lifted me into his arms effortlessly.

"It's a good thing your tiny then," he said, giving me a strained smile.

We got back to his house, and he tried to convince me to go to the hospital. "It's okay, i'll be fine, i heal quickly," i said, exhausted and sore. "Can we just go lay down for a while?"

He frowned, disaprovingly, and then helped me up the steps to his room. Both of us were soaking wet, and i just stripped down and crawled into his bed. He did the same, climbing in after me and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I let out a shuddering breath, pressing my body to his even more, and he let out a slight moan at the coldness of my own frozen form.

"You saved my life Era, and two of my best friends," he said turning to me slightly. I just sort of hummed slightly in response, closing my eyes. He kissed my forehead, warm lips sending goose bumps across me and he chuckled.

Then we were falling into a dreamless sleep.


	16. My Adoration Has It's Consequences

**Era-lie POV**

Someone slammed the door open and my eyes shot open and i reached for a non-existent weapon. "What the-?"

It took me a moment to realize i as still at Jared's and it also took me a moment to realize that Paul, Bella and Chris were all standing there in the doorway. Paul looked annoyed, and Bella just looked relieved, and Chris? Chris looked insanely, well sort of a wild protective had taken over his features.

"I told you they were fine, we got to them right as both of them were almost bitten," Paul said in an 'i told you so' voice.

"She doesn't look fine," Bella said acidicly, pulling me blankets off of my mostly naked form. All i had on was my bra and undewear.

"Bella!" i said glaring. Chris's breath caught in shock and Paul just looked horrified.

"I didn't know you had been so hurt, fuck, i knew i should've called that leech," Paul said angrily. Jared look over at me, paling a shade of grey.

i looked down, i was once again covered in huge angry black bruises and the gashes from the red headed leech had dried quite a bit. My left shoulder, my right wrist to my elbow were also swollen and very much bruised. My right ankle was black and just as swollen, and i couldn't be sure, but i could guess that my neck was just as bruised. Yeah, everything hurt, a lot.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked me furiously. I frowned at her rage, pulling the blanket back up and around me, it was pretty cold in here.

"I found who attacked us," i said distinctly. Her eyes went wide, "it wasn't who we thought, nomads, three of them. We were in the water and they started picking us off. I only got Penn and Tyler out. I had to go back for Jared, we were grabbed at the same time. By the time i realized we were under attack, two of them were dead. I had to pick between Penn and Andrew and Tina was too far from the group when she was taken."

"You came back for me?" Jared asked in shock.

"You dont remember being grabbed?" i asked surprised, "maybe she hit you. I dont know, we got back to shore, but she had already disappeared with you around the cliff, so i ran up the hill and jumped in right above you guys."

"You carried me all the way back to shore?" he asked in even more disbelief. He glanced at my now covered body, the words 'your hurt this much because of me' filtered through the air unspoken.

"By the end of it all, they were more interested in changing me rather then killing me or having me for dinner," i said snorting and rolling my eyes.

"Why?" Chris said, barely containing his rage, he wasn't looking at us though. I started to get the feeling he wasn't angry about my being hurt as much as something else. But it was something i didn't want to contemplate right now, so i brushed off the feeling. For now.

"My epic fighting skills of course," i said as if it were obvious. "They seemed impressed with how i was still alive, apparently they tried quite hard to kill me."

"Least we know you can take on a vampire," Bella said sighing and shaking her head, she moved towards the bed, sitting down and tugging on the blanket. "i need to see how badly hurt you are. I couldn't even hear you call. No more going out without me, agreed?"

"Agreed," i said, and gave all of the guys in the room a look. They left.

After a thorough examination, Bella declared the wounds non-fatal. But my shoulder was dislocated and she didn't even finish the sentence before she popped the bone back in place.

"Holy fuck," i scared angrily, cringing at the horrible pain it send through me.

"Sorry, i didn't want to wait," she said giving me an apologetic smile. "We'll get you home and cleaned up, wrap up your wrist and ankle. You need to stay in bed, at least until _all _of the swelling has gone down."

I groaned loudly, that was going to suck. "Did you use any power during the fight?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, when i was underwater, why?" i asked frowning, God, what have i done now?"

"You burst the pipes in all of the houses closest to the waters, a few houses have gotten flooded in Forks, old plumbing i guess. It sent off a weird sound at the house too actually," she said amused.

"Crap," i said sighing, and running a hand through my hair with the hand the least damaged.

"Your getting pretty strong," she commented not so subtlely.

"Yeah," was all i said.

Jared gave me dry clothes to borrow, just a dark blue hoodie and some basketball shorts. Someone knocked on the door when i was dressing, "yeah?" i called, half expecting Jared or Bella to enter the room. It was Paul.

"Do you have a sec?" i nodded, and he came in, closing the door behind him. I was a little uneasy, considering the last time we'd been alone for a second he wanted to kill me.

"How long, were you fighting them, before we showed up?" he asked quietly. I frowned at the unusual question and he added, "when you were in the water. We can't track them in the water, it wasn't until Tyler called 911 that we knew you were attacked. He didn't make a lot of sense, but Sam was the one who answered, thank God."

"I dont know, we must've been in the water for maybe ten minutes when i realized that Kyle was gone, and when we were stopped, we were wide spread. Ashley got grabbed, and when i realized she was dead, i ordered everyone to stay close and go for shore. Tyler was right next to me, it was easy to pry him away from them. i think they realized that i was stong enough to fight them, because they used Tyler as a distraction to grab Penn and Andrew."

"They made you choose," he said shaking his head in disgust.

"Yeah," i said remembering the horrible feeling i had gotten as i went for Penn, the look of betrayal and yet understanding and relief in Andrews, it was a strange combination to see.

"Why did you go back for my brother, how did you even know he was still alive?"

I hesitated, and then figuring no one could hear through this many walls, even if it was just two, was Paul. "He wasn't," i said, meeting his gaze evenly. "Your brother was dead by the time i got to shore. The CPR failed, he was unconscious and there was just too much water in is lungs for his body to breathe at all."

He stared at me wordlessly, a strange realization dawning on him. "You brought him back? If he, normal?"

I rolled my eyes, "of course he is, he's the same as he always was. His aging might be a little off, but whatever."

"Off how?" he asked warily.

"Well he wont get sick, he wont age with illness or human disease, or even just as a human would naturally. It's a little more prolonged," i said shrugging. "i'm sorry if that-," he cut me off.

"No, no! That's great, i'm glad to hear to it, really, you have no idea how much i appreciate this, i-," he cut off, voice catching as he lost his cool. He sat down in the chair heavily. "Bella said you weren't healing very fast, is that why?"

"Yeah," i said nodding slowly_, and the cancer_, my mind added.

"I dont know what i would do without him, he's my little brother you know, the one i need to protect, look after, i almost lost him, all because of this stupid curse," he hissed angrily.

"Paul?" i said tentatively, sitting down on the bed across from him. His eyes snapped to mine and i gave him a smile. "If you miss your brother so much. Spend time with him. You dont need to stop everything for your pack. There's more then one of you. It's called moderation, control. Simple. And if it's not simple. Make it simple."

He looked at me weirdly now, as if he were just seeing me for the first time and i sat back as his gaze intensified. "Why did you do it? Dont get me wrong, i'm greatful, truly, but why did you save my brother?"

I pursed my lips tightly for a moment, debating how to answer. "I care about your brother, and my adoration for him has it's perks, one of them being that i can keep him safe if he's close. But that also has it's consequences, because there are many people who would use your brother against me. To hurt me, weaken me in any way they can."

"Is he going to be a huge weakness?" he asked frowning.

"He already is," i said shrugging. "It is what it is."

"Is he going to be in danger?" he asked wearily.

"Not if he's on Pack land, you'll know if someone passes onto your land that shouldn't be, i wouldn't worry about it."

We sat there quietly for a moment, when Jared came in. Paul gave him a bone crushing hug, surprising both of us. Jared returned the hug, and i suddenly felt like i was invading by watching this personal moment.

I stood up, and before i could slip out, Jared caught my hand. Paul gave me a nod and then walked out. He pulled me into a light gentle hug and then gave me a hard kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, choosing to ignore the kiss and he brought his hands through my hair and deepened the kiss.

We broke away for air and he pressed a light kiss to the corner of my lips. "I owe you my life Era-Lie Swan."

I gave him a light smile, "no you dont, trust me," _because saving one doesn't make killing a hundred okay_, my mind added.


	17. The Calm Before The Storm

**Era-Lie POV**

When we got home i just took some tylenol and crashed. But i woke up when someone entered my room. I blinked, staring at Jasper and for a moment i thought i was dreaming. "Jasper, what the hell are you doing here?" i hissed, sitting up.

"Edward told Carlisle about the attack after he came by to see Bella earlier, said it was pretty bad," was all he said, moving towards the bed and sitting down on the ledge in front of me. He lifted is hands to my neck, gently running his thumb along the angry black bruises. I wasn't entirely sure how to explain that to Charlie, but i figured i could just be dressed and put a scarf around it or something.

"Yeah, a bunch of us were attacked, it-," my breath caught, "it was pretty bad."

"Where was Bella? I thought she felt it every time you were hurt," he said accusingly.

"Bella can't track me properply if im on drugs or there's alcohol in me. Which is what happened today," i said swallowing thickly. "Were not strong enough for that kind of stuff yet."

"Can i see?" he asked in a strained tight voice.

"I dont think it's a good idea Jasper, it's not something you want to see," he lifted my right arm into his hands, skimming the hand print wrapped around it. He was furious. It was all in the eyes.

"Your right, it isn't something i want to see, but i _need _to," he said giving me a look of utter calm and control. He was tense though, he was resisting something.

"Can you help me get my shirt off then? i can't move very well," i said hesitantly.

I was a little nervous about being half naked in front of him, but it wasn't much of a sexual moment so i wasn't too uncomfortable. He helped me stand, and he lifted the hem of my shirt slowly and i raised my arms, wincing as pain shot through my shoulders and chest. As he pulled it over my skin, i could feel his fingers along my body, and to be honest, it was pretty soothing. They always were pretty cold.

He stared at my torso, face contorting between rage and horror. He shook his head roughly, and then did something very surprising. He dropped down to his knees, and considering how short i was and how tall he was, his head was right over my stomach. He set his hands on me now, drawing them up my sides lightly and then pressed the barest kiss to my bruised left side.

A shuddered went through me and goose bumps rose as the touch set off something inside of me. It started in my gut, then it spread out across the rest of my body. Every kiss he placed lower and lower to my hip and across the beginning of my shorts, just intensified that, reinforcing my entire body each time. It was like his touch was burning me with a want that only he could control.

But then everything caught up to me. I took a step back and as if he realized what we'd come close to starting he stood back up, both of us panting heavily with glazed over eyes. "My apologies," he said in a thick voice, a southern accent breaking out very strongly. That turned out to be a turn on, considering it sent that _want_ back through my body all over again.

I cleared my throat, and then crawled back into the bed, lifting the blankets up and over my body and chest. We sat in silence for a moment as we both composed ourselves and he stood abruptly.

"I should leave," i tried not to look disappointed, and you know i think it worked, but it didn't matter. He was an empath after all. That or he saw it in my eyes. He gave me an apologetic smile, "Alice has gone hunting with Rosalie and Esme, they should be back soon."

"Why did you decide to show up right before they got home?" i asked perplexed.

"I wasn't home either," he said giving me a wide smile.

"Okay?" i asked confused with his sudden bright smile. Not that i was complaining, i liked seeing him smile, it just mde him all the more beautiful. I ignored that train of thought.

"Yes, Peter and Charlotte were coming through in Arlington, i went to visit them while i had the chance," smile growing wider.

"You mean while the ball and chain was away?" i asked rolling my eyes. He pursed his lips, but then nodded once.

"I wasn't going to, but i recalled our discussion. You were right, you dont turn your back on family. We've cleared the air, it was long overdue. I have you to thank for that," he said giving me yet another charming smile.

"Well, i'm glad, really," i said returning the smile. He just smiled wider, and then moed towards me, kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Era, sweet dreams," he said, kissing me on the lips swiftly and then disappeared. Way to make a dramatic exit, i thought amused, but if the idea was to make an impression he suceeded.

The next few days went by quietly. Jared would come over in the afternoon when i had the house to myself and we'd do a random amount of things for a few hours. Mostly just watched movies or sat around talking.

Jared was easy to talk to. I wasn't sure if he was more open minded considering he had a werewolf brother or if he'd always been like that. He was also highly opinionated, which didn't bother me becase we felt the same about a lot of things. Like the importance of family, him and Paul had this whole co-dependant need you to keep me in line thing going on. Which i got, Bella and i were the same. Like my sister and i, people though their relationship was weird.

Carlisle and Jasper had come over one day to make sure i was healing properly. Chris was going over lore with Bella and i and Jared was watching some kind of horror movie. Bella purposefully had her back facing the screen so she didn't need to see the actual pictures. I always thought that was ironic, considering the violent and bloody life style we had. Maybe she just didn't like the reminder.

I wasn't sure, i'd made my peace with it a long time ago. Aside from accepting and making the best of it, there wasn't a whole lot i could about our dangerous lives. It is what it is. I'd given up the dream of having a normal stable life years ago.

Jared stood, glancing at us and then left to answer the door, coming back a moment later with Carlisle, Jasper and Edward trailing in behind him. I glanced from Jasper to Jared, both of them not so subtlely glowering at one another.

"Hey," Bella said, standing to hug Edward. Chris and i shared looks as the faced off silently.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, in a slightly warning tone. Jasper just glared at him and then looked at Chris and i still seated. Carlisle gave me a small smile in greeting, "Bella has asked me to come make sure your healing properly."

I turned to stare at Bella accusingly, as if we'd robbed a bank and she sold me out. "Era, the bruising and swelling should be gone by now and it hasn't," i rolled my eyes, but stood.

I pointed at Jared, "you go sit down on the couch," i turned to Jasper, giving him an expectant look, and then nodded at the seat i had been in.

"Bossy aren't you?" Chris said chuckling amused.

"Only when two guys decide to have a testosterone war in the living room, and broken furniture might be a tad hard to explain to Charlie," i said rolling my eyes and then left the room, Carlisle following behind me.

As Carlisle tenderly inspected my bruised and battered body, he asked in that all knowing tone, "you heal rather quickly, but your sister is right, why is that you've been healing so slowly?"

I eyed him a moment, debating whether or not to trust him. "I dont want Bella to know, she gets all worked up."

"Whatever you say will remain in my mind, Edward and Jasper will do so in keeping your words to themselves," he said it in a sort of pointed way and i figured Jasper and Edward could hear what we were talking about. The living room was beneath me after all.

"Well," i took a deep breath, "Jared died, when we were attacked."

His eyes spelt out surprise, but he remained composed otherwise. "I think he drowned, he was unconscious so i wasn't sure if she'd dragged him under the water long enough for him to drown, or if she hit him and water filled his lungs while he was passed out. Either way, i couldn't resuscitate him."

"I see," he nodded once, slowly, "if it's so damaging and risky to you, why do you continue to save people when they're meant to pass on?"

I opened my mouth to speak, no words coming out. Finally, "i didn't have the same reason for saving Jared as i did Anna. I wasn't ready to lose Jared and it would've been my fault he died, not to mention Paul would rip my head off. Anna has a pure soul, a White Soul, when pure souls are marked for death in an unfair way, i always choose to save them. Because they always have the most responsibility and compassion. The people in their lives need them more then others. Jared shouldn't have to die because of me."

"How were you to know that they would attack then?" he asked skeptically.

I paused, thinking thoughtfully. "If i hadn't been so hammered i would've felt the danger, maybe not the danger so much as something bad was about to happen. I ignored the feeling when i had left the house. I was kind of pissed off that Bella wasn't confiding in me as much as she did before."

"Do you believe that is Edward's fault?"

"Maybe in part, but im glad she has someone to care about, maybe he can get her to relax, instead of worrying about me all the time."

"Are you jealous of their relationship?"

"I hadnt thought about it like that, but i dont think so. I know she's there for me when she needs to be."

He nodded, as if he expected that answer. When he finished checking the sprains i pulled my shirt back on. We left the room, and as soon as i made my way downstairs i heard angry voices that were slightly muffled. But i could feel the tension once i got to the bottom of the steps.

"She's sixteen! Your her step father!" Jared said harshly. "That's what your sticking around for? Waiting for your chance at her?"

"I have never and will never act on any of it, she doesn't even know," Chris said exasperated.

"Damn straight you wont act on it!"

They didn't seem to notice us enter the room but both of us kind of just stood there in the doorway. Bella's word made my heart pound painfully, "Jared your overreacting, he's in love with her, not obsessed with her."

"What the fuck?" i said angrily, and everyone spun in shock to see me standing there.


	18. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Era-Lie POV**

We all stood tensely, no one knowing what to say and i felt my hands ball up into fists at my side. "Someone better say something before i get incredibly pissed off."

They all shared looks, aside from Chris who just stood there gaping and staring at me wide eyed with fear and horror.

"Era, it's okay, dont freak out, we've already talked about it and-," she cut off, eyes widening as she realized the mistake she'd made.

"You've discussed this?" i asked eyes narrowing.

She stuttered, "i, yes-a while-," i cut her off and turned to Edward and Jasper.

"Both of you knew?" they shared uneasy looks.

"I saw it in his mind the first time we met, his thoughts were clear and practical, i didn't feel the need to warn you," Edward said, casting a quick glance at Chris. He was still frozen in spot, like a deer in headlights.

"Jasper?" i questioned and he gave me a nod.

"I sensed his love for you, but it wasn't defined well enough for me to tell what kind of love it was," he said tensely.

i turned to Jared who looked the calmest of everyone in the room. I didn't need to say a word for him to speak. "I noticed it at the pier, but i just figured he was an over protective father. I didn't put the pieces together until today."

I turned to Bella now, who looked nervous as hell. "And how long have you known, a few weeks, months?" my tone had become so icy when i addressed her, eveyone seemed to inch back slightly.

"A couple of years," she admitted.

Finally, i looked at Chris who looked to be a loss for words, "well, have anything to add?"

He opened his mouth to say something, and then snapped it shut when he came up blank. Then very quietly he said, "you weren't supposed to find out."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" i asked glaring heavily. "So what you just planned on sticking around watching from the sidelines and leaving me completely oblivious? You can be a real asshole sometimes you know that. You dont think that i had a right to know something like this?"

"It would be pointless to bring something like that up when i wasn't going to do anything about it. It would just complicate everything."

"It just has!" i shouted at him. Everyone flinched in surprise. I shook my head now, and then grabbed my car keys and left the room.

As Bella shouted, "Era!" Chris yelled, "wait."

He caught my wrist, spinning me around, "just let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? Because everything seems pretty clear to me," the words came out harshly, like a tsunami of fire. "You lied to me, all of you did. I trusted all of you, and every single one of you abused that trust! How am i supposed to trust you when your all keeping secrets about me? None of you were ever going to tell me, and that just couldn't be more fucked up, every single one of you."

"Era, calm down," Bella said coming moving in front of me. "Your getting all worked up for nothing. Dont get mad at him because he didn't want to influence you with it."

"You want to know something funny Bella?" She said nothing, pursing her lips, "we never used to keep secrets from each other. Of all the people in the world i trusted you the most. Your my Guardian, i get that you just wanted to protect me, i do. But this is bullshit. For the record, i'm angry at you, not him."

"What? Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"You really even have to ask? You've known for years and you didn't say a single goddamn thing to me. You betrayed me the most and right now, i can't even look at you," i said walking out of the house.

"Era, stop, you need to calm down," Edward said, following me out, along with everyone else. He grabbed me and i just flipped. I turned, hitting him so hard he went straight into his car, denting it.

I got into my car, pulling out quickly. I wasn't exactly sure where i was going, anywhere that wasn't at that house. I just needed to be away, from all of them. I ended up heading south on Interstate five, i knew quite a few people down in San Francisco, that was as good a break as any. I was still pretty sore too.

I knew it was stupid idea to leave Forks, let alone Washington, but i was too pissed off to care. How could Bella keep something like that from me? How could any of them keep something so vital from me? Now i just felt like an idiot. A few years, she had said. He was in love with me, hear words just kept tossing in my mind.

I shook my head, turning up the volume on the radio, trying to drown out my thoughts. It wasn't really working but it was good background sound, it was keeping me focused.

I figured i would head back in a few days, maybe even tomorrow night.

Everything was happening so quickly, way too quickly. I didn't understand why? Why does everyone keep treating me like a child? I can be very immature, i know that, i can be arrogant and mouthy and i could be downright cruel sometimes. But this was just messed up. Family isn't supposed to keep stuff like this from you, right?

I contemplated everything for hours after that, until i finally pulled up to Marcus's place. He was always discreet about everything, which is one of the reason Renee trusted him enough to help him. If she didn't believe he would keep quiet she would've refused him instantly. Which is why i knew he wouldn't contact Bella or Chris about my taking off.

He was also quite wealthy and had great connections in my world and the Normal world, made him a pretty resourceful friend. He always said his door was open for me and Bella, only because Renee owed him a favor or two.

Marcus had married young, and their marriage was as strong as ever the last time i'd seen him. Renee had saved his life one night, when he was visiting some family out in Phoenix. He'd been in some kind of collision and if it hadn't been for her he would've died.

Though Marcus never knew exactly who she was, he seemed to trust her, especially after they met for a second time. His daughter had been diagnosed with epilepsy when she was five, and shortly after the diagnosis she had been hospitalized, she'd fallen when a seizure hit and she wouldn't wake up. So naturally Marcus thought that if Renee could save him, he could save her. He wasn't wrong. Now Marcus had a seven year old daughter with a natural immunity to illness and diseases.

I walked up the steps, knocking and waiting.

"Era?" Marcus said surprised, and then pulled me into a hug, "it's good to see you."

"You too Marcus," he stepped aside for me to enter, closing the door behind me.

"How's your mom doing?" i tensed, and get frowned at me reaction.

"Marcus, Renee died several weeks ago," i said quietly.

"I'm sorry, i had no idea," he said apolgetically.

"Yeah," i said shaking my head.

"What can i do for you?" he asked, leading me into the room where his wife, Cynthia was sitting. "Honey, this is Era, she's Renee's daughter."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she said smiling warmly.

Bella and i had gone with Renee when Marcus had called, but Cynthia had been away at a funeral for the weekend. Marcus hadn't wanted her to know about the more peculiar aspects of his life. Couldn't blame him.

"Would you like something to drink? I can make some tea," she said smiling warmly.

"Um, sure, that'd be great," she stood up, leaving the room and disappearing around a corner. "I need a place to stay, only for a few nights. Bella and i had a falling out, and i'm kind of underground. Not very many people i can trust nowadays," i ended a little bitterly.

"Not a problem," he said giving me a wide smile. "Cynthia is under the impression that Renee and i are distant friends, so just stick to that story?"

"Sure thing," he nodded, leaning back.

"Do you want to tell me what the arguement was about?"

"Not particularly," i said shrugging. I really didn't want to talk to him about something like this.

**Jasper POV**

To say that Era's reaction to finding out about Chris's unrequited love was bad is an understatement. Not a single one of us knew just how to calm her down about something like this, hell, none of us even knew how to approach the subject.

As she'd stormed out, and impressively hitting Edward so hard he dented his own car, the rest of us sort of just stared. Chris was still in shock, only cementing the fact that he had never wanted her to know in the first place.

We all stood outside for a few moments and then Bella went towards Edward to help him up, he looked sort of disoriented, i guess he hadn't expect that. "Way to go," Bella said glaring at Jared.

"What are you getting mad at me for? I'm not the thirty year old fantasizing about your younger sister," he said heatedly.

"You did that on purpose," Edward hissed.

"She had a right to know, and i wasn't the one lying to her," he said pointedly. He did feel that way, but he wasn't admitting to the real reason he did what he did.

"No, your jealous of their relationship," i said glaring at him, "you wanted her attention, and seeing as you get none of it when Chris is around, you felt it was neccessary to sabotage their friendship."

Chris moved quickly now, as my words registered and he hit Jared hard, sending him sprawling to the ground. He jumped on top of him, hitting him again just as hard. I tensed as his rage hit me like a ton of bricks and i let out a strained breath as i tried to control the onslaught of emotions.

I moved forward, grabbing Chris and pulling him off of Jared. Chris struggled in my arms, i guess his anger was clouding his mind considering he was only trying to get close to the kid. if he had been thinking practically, he would've been out of my hold in seconds. Carlisle helped Jared up only for him to rush us, knocking all three of us onto the ground. He took his own shot and both Edward and Carlisle moved to get a hold on him.

"Enough!" Bella shouted furiously. Everyone froze. "Era just took off and none of us have any idea of what's going through her head or where she's going and this is what you do?"

Chris frowned, relaxing and trying to calm down. He shoved me off of him when i loosened my grasp and then just walked to his car. Then he was gone too.

"Time for you to leave," she said to Jared, a voice of ice.

He left.

She had been gone for three days now and no one has heard from her, not even Jared. She'd left her wallet, cell phone and everything else back at the house so we couldn't track her at all. Bella just kept saying she'd come home when she's ready. But the longer she was gone, the less likely she'd come home anytime soon.

Peter and Charlotte called from San Fransisco though, and seeing as Alice and i were doing nothing but fighting i figured we needed a break. Before i left i had asked Bella to call if she showed up, if she made any kind of contact with us.

Peter had insisted i stay with them while they were in town, and i agreed a little hesitantly. I wasn't sure if they would feed around me, but i haven't learning to control my own cravings for nothing.

"You still like to party?" Peter asked, as we walked down the one of the most populated streets in the city. I liked this part of town, there lights, the uncontained excitement and non-existant sleep.

"What did you have in mind?" i asked curiously, shoving my hands in my pockets. I wrapped my left hand around the phone, resisting the urge to check and see if anyone had called. I caved, another flash of disappointment and worry when i saw the big fat zero.

"A huge rave is going on right now, you need this card to get in," he said, holding out a small red card with the words 'Crave' in silver. It was a little cliche but i couldn't have cared less.

"Sure, what the hell," i said shrugging.

When we got there is was almost midnight and the building was packed. It was some kind of abandoned warehouse outside of the city, surrounded by nothing but trees. Cars were lined up all over the place, as there was no parking lot. There wasn't even pavement, just some old trail that looked like nobody had used it in years.

We moved through the throng of cars when we each paused when we smelt fresh blood. We all shared looks and then followed it around to the side.

A large man was leaning over a smaller petite girl and she hit him hard enough to draw blood and she turned to run. He grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the concrete wall roughly. It was then that i saw her face. It was Era.

I growled, moving quickly and ripped him off of her and twisted his neck, snapping it audibly. "Jasper?" she said in surprise, eyes wide and glossy, hopefully because of the alcohol.


	19. The Clock Is Ticking

**Era-Lie POV**

"Jasper?" i said surprised, he snapped the mans neck so harshly that it was all i heard for a moment. I flinched as he turned to me, a sort of predatorial, primal stare. I let out a sort of scared breath when the look faded out. He held my gaze for a moment, both of us unsure how to react, seeing as i spazzed out the last time he saw.

I noticed two others on my left and tensed at the red eyes. Vampires. I sized them up, unsure of who they were or what they were doing here.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, stepping towards me and inspecting me for any injuries.

"No, he just jumped me when i came out for a cigarette. Jasper, what the hell are you doing here?" he didn't respond, just let out a relieved sigh and pulled me into a tight embrace. I returned it, closing my eyes and laying my head on his shoulder and into the crook of his neck. I could just feel his worry melt away the longer we stood like that, his body relaxing every with breath i took. He'd been pretty worried about me i guess.

We stayed like that for a few minutes when someone cleared their throat, we pulled apart, and he just smiled brightly at me. That same smile that still made my heart stutter and warmth flood my body. He chuckled, sensing this.

"Era, this is Peter and Charlotte," Jasper said, giving me an appreciative and fond smile.

I shifted uncomfortably, the two vampires staring at me in curiosity. "Um," was my brilliant response, "i need a drink," _a strong drink_, my mind added. I walked passed them alert for some kind of attack. When they just gave Jasper a weird look i continued moving back into the building.

Jasper followed behind me, staying close. Probably worried i'd get jumped again or something.

A lot of the crowd turn to look at us, most of them knowing none of the trio were Normal's. But i doubted if more then a handful of people actually knew what they were. They weren't afraid though, all things considered. Everyone in here was more for people that were a part of my world before Forks. Most people were skilled fighters and highly methodical.

"Why are they staring like that?" Peter asked, as i ordered a shot and then a glass of whisky.

"They can tell your not human, not _Normal," _i said shrugging.

"Everyone in here knows that?" Charlotte said in surprise.

"This isn't the average rave. Why do you think personal invitations are given out in the first place? Bella and i used to go to places like this all the time. It's always dangerous in crowds like this, but we always felt like we fit in better here. Not to mention all the trouble we get into. At least at an Underground party no one will call the cops over a fight or a even a full on riot."

"What's that mean, 'Underground'?" Peter asked frowning. "You cant all be in hiding."

"Not exactly, some people like to hang out in more Underground places then by themselves. Safety in numbers i guess, and everybody hates a party crasher."

"So there all aware of the Supernatural to some kind of extent?" Jasper summed up. I nodded.

"Some people probably know someone that isn't all that human. Some people have seen things, heard things. Even just highly intuitive."

We all sat down in a booth, but only i had a drink. "So, why are you here again?" i asked him suspiciously.

"Visiting family, of course," he said amused. Then his face fell as he realized what i was getting at. "Your sister didn't send me Era."

"She couldn't really send you anywhere if no one knows where i am," i pointed out.

He rolled his eyes at my answer, "Why did you leave Forks in the first place?"

"You really have to ask?" i said, taking another long drink. He quirked an eyebrow, expecting more. "I needed time to myself. All of you guys are always making me feel smothered. Bella still treats me like im six, Chris spent the last few years in love with me and i was totally blind to it. You all fussing and worry about me. I can look after myself, i'm not made of glass you know."

"Only beause you always get hurt, are you really so surprised?" he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Newsflash, getting hurt is part of the job description," i said in a 'duh' voice.

"If you say so," he said casting a glance at the couple across from us.

"Where's Alice? I thought she'd be with you," i said glancing around wondering if she was here somewhere.

"We've decided to take a break, we dont do much but fight nowadays, for obvious reasons," he said wearily.

"I see," i took another drink.

"How old are you?" Charlotte asked.

"How old do you think i am?" i retorted, amused.

"Seventeen, sixteen? I haven't seen a single person get ID, and everyone looks pretty young," Peter observed.

"Sixteen, and like i said, when your aware of the Underground world, it wouldn't be unusual to come across someone who can look like there eighteen but be thirty for all they knew."

"Weird," Peter said, casting a look at Jasper.

"What happened after i left?" i asked curiously.

"A fight," Jasper said sighing heavily, sitting back. "Edward called Jared out on his thoughts, he meant for you to overhear, but he tried to say you needed to know. I told them why he really did it. Chris got pretty pissed off and hit him."

"Then why?" i asked in disbelief.

"Jealousy, why else," he said frowning. "He doesn't like how much time you spend with him during the day. He wanted to jepordize your friendship."

"Man, talk about getting 'friend zoned'," i said feeling a little guilty. i had been so caught up in myself, that i was totally blind to his feelings.

"Dont let the guilt get you, he hadn't meant for you to ever find out. Probably worried you'd freak out or run, and well, you kinda did," i laughed a little.

"I didn't take off to get away from him, i left to get away from Bella, she drives me nuts sometimes," i admitted reluctantly.

"I noticed."

We talked for a while longer, before i dragged Jasper out onto the dancefloor. Peter and his wife were already out there. Ironically enough, i was pretty sure i missed Jasper more then Jared. Jasper always just seemed to be there whenever i needed him. I'd say it was a coincidence, but after the second time, i stopped thinking that.

He just seemed to always make me feel at ease. I didn't think it was his ability to manipulate emotions, just his prescence. There was just someting about him that made me feel safe and ready to take on anything.

We danced a while, not hesitating to touch, until that craving kicked in. I had my body pressed against his when the hunger hit. I froze, and he did the same. "What's wrong?" he asked frowning at my sudden change in demeanor.

I leaned forward, pressing my forhead to his shoulder, gripping the top part of his shirt in a tight twisted fists. "Era?" he said quietly, not moving. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out steadily. It was like this raw need, a need that knew exatly what it was looking for and where it was.

It was overwhelming and for a second i wondered why he couldn't sense my hunger. Then another wave swept through me. I pulled myself from him abruptly and a little roughly. I went straight for the exit, Jasper calling my name and then following behind me.

I got out of the building hastily and out into the cold night. I took a deep breath, letting the air filter his scent out of my lungs. "Era?" Jasper asked cautiously about ten feet away from me. He knew something was up as he stayed put.

"Just give me a minute," i said in a strained whisper.

"What's happening?" Peter asked him quietly.

I took another deep breath, looking up focusing on identifying the constellations. When i'd calmed down i turned to them, eyes having returned to normal. "I just felt sick," i said sheepishly. It was half true, resisting always made me feel uneven and nauseous.

"Should i take you home? it's almost three,"Jasper suggested, watching me carefully.

"No i can drive," i said evenly.

"Your not driving home when you've been drinking, give me your keys, i'm driving you home," he said, holding his hand out for the keys. I relented, dropping them into his open palm. "I'll meet up with you guys later," Jasper said.

"Alright, be careful," Peter said, his flickering between the two of us.

"Of course," he said grinning, taking my hand and leading me down the roads to the car.

We sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound coming from some rock station. "Jasper? Can you answer a question honestly for me?"

He frowned, "i'd never lie to you, besides your the most understanding person i know."

I smiled a little, "what's going to happen to you and Alice?"

He was quiet for a minute, contemplating that, only proving that he either didn't plan on leaving Alice, or he hadn't given it any serious thought. I tried not to feel disapointed.

"Alice and i have been together for a life time. I suppose every relationship runs it's course eventually, love and everything else fades away. If the arguing keeps up, we'll need to address the fact that were over and it's time to call it quits."

"Are you still in love with her?" i asked hesitantly.

He regarded me for a moment, before returning his eyes out onto the road. "Are you still in love with David?"

I pondered that for a few minutes, he waited patiently, as curious as i had been. "It's safe to say i'm no longer in love with him, but i'll never really forget all of the things we'd done together. David took me places, showed me parts of the Underground that Renee couldn't. But it's hard to think of them as good memories, knowing it was all a lie."

"It's hard to keep loving someone when you start to fall for someone else," he said quietly.

"I said that to Bella once, she said, and i quote 'if your in love with two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you truly loved someone you wouldn't have fallen for the second'," i said a little amused. It was cheesy but it fit the situation perfectly. Of course, i wasn't sure if i was referring to his feelings for Alice and i, or my own feelings for Jasper and Jared.

"I dont disagree."


	20. Happy Birthday, Era

**Era-Lie POV**

The next night was a tad warmer then yesterday, and the sky was crystal clear, though the forecast called for a storm. When Jasper showed up, Marcus was giving him the strangest look. Probably getting a non-human vibe.

"Hey," he said, smile widening as he saw me. Then he just stared for a moment, a sort of awe on his face.

"Jasper?" i said nervously under his intense stare

"Sorry, you just look really beautiful Era," he said still a little flustered.

I blushed a little and he chuckled. "When do you think you'll be back, should i leave the door unlocked?" Marcus said shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"Yeah, i shouldn't be gone all night," i assured him, "lock the door, i'll just use the spare one outside." He nodded once, and we left.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" i said quirking an eyebrow.

"Were going to a movie premiere, beautiful creatures," i grinned, i had wanted to watch that movie when it came out. I frowned and he added, "i know it's not out anywhere. This is the first showing, even got us a booth."

A premiere, that would've been impossible. Probably expensive too. "Seriosuly? How?"

"i have friends in strange places too you know," he said amused, taking my hand and linking them together.

"Awesome," i said excitedly.

We pulled up to theatre, he'd ordered a town car for the event so we didn't stand out too much. He opened the door sliding out gracefully. I could hear a lot of people chattering away and i kept seeing flashes. I forgot the media show up at these things.

I got out, a white light bursting in my face. I glared a little as i was momentarily blinded. Some people kind of just stared at us and he just took my hand again and guided me inside.

When the movie ended we went for a walk down town, coming to a large park. "You always want you can't have, but If you could have anything in the world, what would you ask for?" i asked him thoughtfully, as we stood at a bench across from a lit up fountain. It was quiet here too, all i could hear was the water crickets.

"A chance," he said definitively, "you?"

I pondered that for a moment. "I dont know, if i did ask for something, then once i'd gotten it, i wouldn't want it anymore."

He got a fearful look now, "i dont mean you, i dont have to ask to know you feel for me. It's practically stapled on both of our foreheads. But if i did ask for something maybe a little more courage."

In a completely serious tone he said, "It's too late for that Era, were not in Oz anymore," i burst out laughing at the lame joke and he remained serious a moment before laughing too.

"Ever cheesy," i said grinning.

He tilted his head thoughfully, "close your eyes," he said a little excited. I frowned a little, "dont worry, i dont bite," i raised my eyebrows, "Okay, well i do, but i wouldn't bite you, unless of course your into that kind of thing."

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself," i said closing me eyes and thunder broke through silence, so loud and clear like it was like it was right over us. I heard him shuffle around a bit, and a second heart pounding crash rolled through the sky, like colliding boulders.

"Okay, you can look now."

I opened them, eyes widening a little. He held a small rectangular velvet in his palm. In it was a silver chain. In the center sat a small locket, encased in diamonds, rubies and saphires."Happy birthday Era," he said giving me a wide smile.

"Holy shit, Jasper, this is way too much, i didn't even want anything for my birthday," i said raising my eyes to his. I hadn't realized how quickly the day had gone by, which meant we'd have to return to Forks sometime tomorrow.

"Doesn't mean i wouldn't get you something, would you like me to help put it on?"

I nodded once, turning and lifting my hair up. He drapped the cool light chain around my neck. I let go of my hair, and he lifted my chin up to face him. "Thank you," i whispered, heart pounding.

"You deserve the best," he said sincerely. He leaned forward slightly and paused, waiting for me to close the gap. As i lifted myself to him a little more, his lips just barely brushed mine. The moment evaporated a moment later as the sounds of police sirens split through the air.

"It's late, i'll take you home."

When Jasper dropped me off, we decided to meet up again to head back to Forks after sunset. Sadly, it didn't quite pan out that way. I was getting dressed when someone knocked on the front door. My gut twisted as a sense of danger washed over me. I stood and grabbed a gun and my butterfly blade, stashing them on me.

I raced downstairs as Cynthia screamed. "What's-?" i cut off, freezing as i stared at the horrible sight in front of me.

Alice was here, and her eyes were clouded with thirst and rage. They were also a very bright red. But that wasn't the only thing wrong with scene. No, Alice had finally cracked, just totally lost it. She'd crushed Marcus's wind pipe, his leg and there was a gaping hole in his chest.

She stood, grinnig at me as blood fell from her lips. "Run," i said grasping her arm tightly and running for the back door. Alice beat us to hit, sucker punching me so hard it sent me sprawling over the table. I crashed into the wall, the table falling as my weight hit down on the edge. I stood up in time to see her kick the table at me and i jumped as it became within touching distance. It hit the wall, and she rushed me.

I moved into a defensive stand, and she struck out, i grabbed her arm, turning and flipped over me hard. She landed on her back and i turned to run again. She caught my ankle pulling me roughly. I smashed the side of my face off the seat of a chair.

I kicked out at her, and then Cynthia appeared in front of me with a fire extinguisher. She turned it on, not bothering to give me a heads up and i ducked down. The cloud of white blinded Alice for a moment, giving Cynthia enough time to hit her hard in the head with the bottom. Then we were running again.

She collided with me, sending us both through the living room window. She righted herself before me and Cynthia started shouting for help. In a split second Alice had shoved a long thin piece of glass into her chest, right through her heart.

"Holy fuck," i said horror, I scrambled away, staggering up and getting into the car. She punched the the passenger side window, shattering it and reached for mer. I grabbed her arm, pulling at me and then twisting it backwards. She screamed and fell away and i flew out of the driveway as quickly as possible.

I wasn't sure whether or not to go find their daughter, Angie. She was at a sleepover, i knew how to get to the house because i was the one that dropped her off. I couldn't be more relieved that she hadn't been at home at the time. It was a goddamn miracle, i hadn't been sure why i felt the need to convince both Cynthia and Marcus to let her go out. But i had my answer, i guess a part of me had anticipated the attack.

I figured i would go check on her later, i needed help, i needed Jasper. I pulled up to the hotel, running in and up to their suite. I knocked a little too hard, but i couldn't care less. The door opened, revealing Charlotte. "Era, what are you doing here?" she asked warily.

"Looking for Jasper," i said in rush.

"Jasper left to go find you, Alice called asking for him. As soon as he heard she was in the city, he took off."

"When did he leave?" i asked panic setting in.

"About ten minutes ago, he was worried about what Alice would do, she said something along the lines of 'i'll make everything perfect again', Peter went with him just in case."

_God, what a nutjob_, i thought shaking my head.

"Do you have a cellphone i could borrow?" she nodded, handing me one out of her pocket.

I turned to leave, "i'm coming with you, Jasper would murder me if he found out i let you leave alone," she said to my surprise and immense relief.

"Thanks," was all i said.

Both of their phones were off, so we just settled for going back to the house. It would be too crowded for Alice to stick around. We pulled up a two minute walk away. After all i had a stolen vehicle and with the window busted and glass in the driveway, i would be the number one number one subject.

There was a crowd outside the yard, nothing but yellow tape keeping them back. I moved up to a police officer, the one seeming to give out orders. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," he said condescendingly.

"I've been staying here the last week, _what happened_?"

"You live here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm visiting not living here, where's Angie?"

Just as he said that a black car pulled up and she came running out. She barelled into me, squeezing me tightly. "Have you contacted her family?" Charlotte asked, appearing beside me.

"Unfortunately she has none. There's a social worker on her way to take her to a foster home," he said shaking his hed. God, Marcus and Cynthia would just hate that. At least she should be with someone that knows her. Then if not, i can contact them and see what they want.

"I can take her," i suggested. He eyed me for a moment.

"Are you sure, where will you be staying?"

"I live near Seattle, my boyfriend and i were planning to leave tonight, he has to work tomorrow evening," i lied, Jasper would back up the story though. The cop would be more likely to put her in my care, if he knew i had a partner, claiming he worked was a bonus, made us seem stable.

"This will only be temporary, are you considering becoming her legal guardian," i nodded once.

"When you get to Seattle i want you to get in contact with CAS, they'll need to do a background check on you, determine whether or not your an appropriate guardian," he warned. I just nodded.

"Can i go in? Pack up some of our stuff?"

"Yes, follow me."

When i was done packing the bags Peter and Jasper had arrived. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "I was so damn worried that i would be too late or something."

"It'll take a lot more then one vamp to kill me," i said smirking. "Come on, we need to get out of here."


	21. Dead And Gone

Charlotte and Peter insisted they join us in case something else happened. They took Jasper's car and we took mine. I couldn't get an answer from anyone in Forks, neither coudl jasper. The house phones were disconned as well. Which worried me the most.

I was flippin through the radio station. I came across a news reel, almost passing it until i heard the words, 'masacre'. We shared a worried look, before turning up the volume.

_"Early this morning several 911 calls came in from the small town of Forks. The calls varied from different areas within the town, as a group of people swept through, ending the lives of everyone in there path. It's unclear as to who the people were or what their intentions are. As police and FBI continue to investigate more and more bodies are being recovered. It's estimated that 88% of the population have been pronounced dead on scene and the body count continues to grow."_

Jasper and i shared looks, as we passed the now entering Forks sign. "You think they got out?" i asked warily.

"They must have, it's figuring out where they are that's gonna be a bitch," he said, slightly angry.

The road into town was blocked my police. They made us turn back, but we just pulled off down a private road and parked. Peter and Charlotte pulled in behind us. "Alright, we need to get in town, find something that'll tell us where exactly they may be," i said glancing back at Angie's sleeping form.

"I'll take the girl into Seattle, get something to eat, get a room and stuff," Charlotte said, giving me a smile.

"Agreed, this is as close as we can get to Forks without being found," Jasper said next, glancing at me, "will you be okay to run?"

"I'll be fine," i said smiling a little. I opened the backseat door, shaking Angie awake gently.

She rubbed at her eyes, blinking at me tiredly. "Morning sleepyhead," i teased smiling at her, "my friend Charlotte is going to take you to get some food, then we'll come check on you at the hotel, sound good?"

"Pizza?" she asked hopefully.

"Whatever you'd like," i gave her a huge, and she crawled into the front seat, Charlotte getting into the drivers side.

I changed into my gear as quickly as i could. Jasper and Peter kind of just stared when i walked out of the woods. "You said you could run," Jasper said accusingly. i glanced down at my bruised body and rolled my eyes.

"I can run, i'm not crippled, i'll be fine, let's go," i said rolling my eyes and brushed past them and into the opposite woods.

It sucked running. Because halfway there, the pain in my muscles started to grow and intensify. We got to the Cullen house first. Which looked like it had been ripped apart from the inside out.

We moved into the crumbling house slowly, each of us fanning out to inspect the damage. "None of the vehicles were taken," Peter said a little loudly from the garage. For my benefit mostly.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked quietly.

"Both," i said quietly, and then jumped the staircase. I went towards Edward's room, which looked far more trashed then the rest of the house. "How bad is your room?" i said quietly, picking up Bella's torn up sweater.

"As bad as this one," he said, from behind me, entering the room.

"Is anything missing?" i asked quietly. I should've been here. I should've been here with my Guardian. I knew better then this, mom had taught me better then this. I know it's Bella's birthright to protect me, but it was also my responsibility to protect her as my sister.

I shook my head, dropping the shirt. "I dont think they were here," i said thoughtfully, leaving the room.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, following me out.

"There's no blood, and no death. I'd feel it if someone had died here," i said thoughtfully.

"I cant smell anything," Peter said, coming from through a door to the back yard.

"Me neither," Jasper said glancing at me. "ideas?"

"Yeah, David," i sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"David has a scent though," Jasper pointed out.

"David would never attack a town himself. He has other means of getting what he wants," i walked out of the house. "Let's check out Charlie's, maybe find some weapons."

A lot of Forks had been destroyed. Everything was either ash and dust, still burning, collapsed or just flat out gone. I was able to find Anna's soul, she had gotten out in time, and she was upset, but not distraught, so my guess is her and Luke both got out. I couldn't find Jared though. I had a link to all of the souls i saved, which is about three. The first i'd saved, died a year ago, so it wasn't hard to keep track of them. Which made me wonder where the hell Jared was.

Then it clicked in. David probably has Jared. A chill swept over me at that thought. This was going to end horribly. We got to the house, half of it was gone. "Be careful," Jasper muttered when i jumped into a tree and then into Bella's room. The roof was gone, so it wasn't much of a challenge to get in through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Bella was here when the ambush happened," i said, seeing blood splattered across the bed and wall.

"That's not Bella's blood though, it's Charlie's," he said quietly.

"I know, but it's not that much. Bella probably got home, found Charlie being attacked and got out. If Bella hadn't been here, Charlie would be dead, and i dont think he is," i said thougthtfully. I know Bella's not dead, i would feel it if she was.

Bella's closet was half open, i pulled the other door, revealing her hidden cache empty. Either she'd taken everything, or they'd found it themselves. Either way everything was gone. Was mine?

"Who attacked the town in the first place?" he asked me uneasily.

"More of a what rather than a who," i corrected, moving into my room. My room was a total mess, i saw the intact wall behind my closet, letting a relieved breath.

Everything from my books, to my clothes and everything in between was now in quarter sized pieces. Glad i hadn't been here for that.

I grabbed a busted up piece of wood, probably from the bed frame and slammed it against the back wall of my closet. Jasper helped me pull the drywall away and i grabbed the duffel bag. "Jesus i didn't know you guys had this much stuff, where did you get it all?" Jasper asked in awe and shock.

"Chris's and his brother were in the marine corps," i said shrugging. "His brother died in a fight with a demon, and then Chris set out to kill it. That's how he came across Renee. When Renee finally trusted him enough to let him into our family secret, he kind of just admitted he already knew and he wanted to help teach us."

"How does hunting a demon bring him to Renee?" he asked skeptically.

It was already filled with all of my weapons and whatever ammunition i had left. It wasn't much, i had a few magazine clips left. Two for my usual silver inscribed weapon, then one for my shot gun and one for my sniper rifle. I checked the rest of the guns, each of them had one or two.

I gave him an amused look, "Because the demon came after us when he realized what kind of witches we were."

"Do you think he ever loved your mom?" Jasper asked hesitantly, "or was-," i cut him off.

"Dating her as an excuse be close to me?" i guessed, he nodded once, an unreadable expression.

"I think in some way he loved Renee, but as to whether or not he viewed her as a friend, family or lover, i dont know," i said shrugging.

"You really had no idea, did you?" he asked, watching me closely.

I sighed heavily, looking down, "were liars Jasper. _Good liars_, we have to be. Bella saw it because she was on the outside looking in. Maybe even Renee knew. But if Chris intended for me to never see it, i wouldn't have."

"You dont have him, and i can tell it doesn't bother you," he said quietly.

"Is that a question or observation? Because it doesn't bother me, not really. The fact that everyone kept it from me is what go to me. I get why Chris did what he did, i do. He's ten years older then me and he spent three years with my mom just makes it kind of weird."

"Do you have feelings for him?" i gave him an unamused look. I think i would know if i had romantic feelings for someone i viewed as a brother/friend.

"I dont know Jasper, your the empath, you tell me," he frowned at me.

"I dont want to read your emotions to get answers Era, it's not fair for either of us."

"We'll take the shot gun, my gun, this might come in handy," i said, throwing the smoke bomb up in the air and catching it.

"These?" Jasper asked, holding up two flash bombs. I nodded, and he shoved them into the bag. "Got any grenades?" Peter asked amused, but impressed.

Peter had followed us in after inspected the rest of the house, but he settled for watching us rumage through everything. My guess is he'd never used a gun. Vampires didn't need to. At least, not from what i've seen. Imagine if vampire joined the army? That would be fucked up, everyone would be totally screwed. I guess it depends on which side your on though.

I stood up, pulling on a gun holster around my thigh, putting away my personal gun.

"We should check out La Push, see if they know anything," Jasper suggested and we both nodded.

The pack linded up in the clearing, the three of us stood side by side, tensely. Then Sam changed back, i cringed, watching him re-dress quickly. God, he couldn't go behind a bush and do that?

"Do you know where the Cullen's and Bella went?" i asked watching the anger and sadness flash in their eyes.

"No. But Jared's missing," Sam said shaking his head, "Embry died during the attack, he was trying to save your sister."

Jasper and i shared uneasy looks, "and the rest of the Cullen's, are they dead? Gone?" i urged next, maybe they could help.

"We havent heard from them, but we haven't come across any evidence that they're dead either."

"Alright, thanks, i guess," i said awkwardly. Someone barked and i glanced at who i assumed was Paul. He glanced at Sam to me, shifting on his feet anxiously a little, glancing back and forth again.

"Paul want to help," Sam said, and then someone made a snorting sound and he added, "Jake too."

"Sure, but you two need to understand something," i said in a 'dont fuck with me' tone. "This is my world your about to get caught up in. You play by my rules, and you do exactly what i say. One mistake can get us all killed, understood?"

They nodded.


	22. Antagonizing Freaks Of Nature

**Bella POV**

I woke up as the drip of something met my cheek. I blinked and flinched when the coldness once again met with my skin. I frowned, lifting my arm, and realized i couldn't. I pulled my right arm again, hearing the clanging sound of the metal and panic ran through me. I sat upright, tugging on the shackles around my wrist and continued, getting more and more freaked out, when the cold steel didn't come loose.

I took a deep breath, letting my abilities flare out. My wings fluttered behind me, ruffling a wing around me. Invisible unless you had been kissed by death. "I wouldn't," an amused cold voice said behind me. I tensed instantly.

"David," the voice left my lips in a snarl of rage. "What have you done?"

He grinned, "you dont remember?"

"Remember what?" i asked through clenched teeth. I pulled again at the shackles, and this time they burned me, well more my wrist. A gasp of pain at the burning sensation escaped my lips and his eyes danced with delight.

"I told you not to do that, Little Necromancer," i growled angrily, i hated when he called me or Era that. It made me want to hit him. Seeing him, made me want to hit him.

"What do you know about being a necromancer," i hissed, clenching and unclenching my fists as fits of rage rolled within me.

"More then you, apparently," he said unbothered with my fury. "Those chains are very special, to you and your sister anyways."

I glared at him hatefully, then went rigid, "you dont have Era here, do you?"

"Odd that your Charge wasn't the first thing you worried about," he said eyebrows raised.

"Of course she was the first thing i worried about, unfortunately i dont recall recent events and therefor have no idea if you've hurt her," i snapped in a tone of mixed irritation and hatred.

"I'd never hurt her," he replied instantly, an odd look in his eyes. _A look_, i reminded myself, _that he only ever had for Era_.

"Not physically," i corrected.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "you know i wish no pain upon your sister. We want the same thing Isabella, do we not?"

"You want her for your own personal gain, i want her to be happy. That's all a Guardian ever wants for their Charge. All a sister ever wants for there younger sibling," a pure factual tone this time. It was that simple. Era's happiness meant everything to me, even if i disapproved, it didn't matter. Her happiness is all that had ever mattered, all that ever will matter.

"And if i could provide that happiness, then would you fight me so?" his voice sounded so sincere, so curious.

That caught me off guard. I stared at him for a moment, "you can't."

"And why do believe this?" i said nothing now, just pursed my lips. Something changed his eyes now, a sort of darkening. "Because of the vampire."

"Do you feel threatened?" i couldn't hide my own astonished amusement now. "You? Of Jasper?"

He gave me a cold look, one that sent a shiver down my spine, "perhaps he has caught your sisters attention. But she will be with me, in the end."

"You really think so, huh?" i chuckled, "your headed for disappointment."

"Has she or has she not told him to keep his feelings to himself?"

I rolled my eyes, "like that will change anything," then something caught my attention, "how do you know that?"

"I may not be able to see into your mind, but i can see into the mind of your psychic vampire," i felt cold realization wash over me, followed by horror. Edward was here.

"Dont you-," he cut me off with a laugh and i balled my hands into fists.

"I already have," he said triumphantly. I felt my powers flare and i lunged for him, stopped only by the chains upon my wrists. The tendrils of pain around my wrists were nothing compared to the rage i suddenly felt.

"Calm yourself, Little Guardian, he is alive," that was a relief, but i glared at him hatefully.

"Era wont agree to anything you ask!" i cried angrily.

"I know, unfortunate that you would never ask her to, considering she would do anything you asked of her," i couldn't help the snort of disbelief at that.

"Era does what she wants," i snapped.

"You truly believe she holds no regard for your opinion or wishes?" he sounded slightly surprised now. I just glared.

"Pathetic, your a Guardian and you still dont understand the mind of your Charge."

"I understood her better then you do. You've kidnapped her older sister-," he interrupted me.

"And several others."

I also couldn't help the tone of matter of factness i got now, "_And several others _she may or may not care about. She's going to be pissed, and when that girl is pissed off she is a force to be reckoned with. When she finds you, she will tear you apart, and i will stand back and laugh."

He regarded me thoughtfully, "until of course, i tell her something that will shake her to her very core. There's a special prophecy for the young Necromancer born with a sister as her Guardian. One even your mother is unaware of, probably because myself and others have spent years burying and concealing it."

"And what's that?" i asked flatly.

"Your sister, is going to end the world, Isabella. It will be her rage that accomplishes it. Once she returns to her normal self, in her grief she will turn to the Demon who understands, and that, Little Guardian, is me," i stared, in disbelief and fear. He sounded so certain. "I was of course surprised to realize i was the Demon the Prophecy foretold. I spent centuries looking for the girl that it spoke of, and when i found her, i expected the Demon to be nearby. Bit by bit, i watched her grow up from a small child, as i did, with each day, she made me feel. Feel something that wasn't as tainted as the rest of my being. Then it dawned on me. I am the Demon who guides our girl to darkness. She will love it, i can promise you that. You will too, once you've learned to accept it."

"Your lying, she doesn't love you David," i said, voice thick in uncertainty and creeping fear.

"She doesn't need to love me to be tempted by the darkness inside of her. It is her own love for those dark things that will turn her into the being that both destroys this world and re-creates it."

"Your wrong David, i know her well enough to know that she doesn't want to destroy the world, even if she did choose that side of her, she won't do it," i argued back, i knew my sister. Better then anyone. Sure she had her moments, but she wouldn't choose David. She wouldn't. She loves this world too much to choose David's vision over our own.

"I'll guess we'll just have to see, wont we?" he asked grinning, as if he knew something i did not. He probably did, David knew all kinds of weird crap.

**Era-Lie POV**

"This is pointless, were not going to find anything," Jake muttered to me for the sixth time.

I gave him an irritated look, "i know we missed something and your negativity isn't helping."

"We've been through the house twelve times Era, there's nothing here," he said irritably. "The stench isn't helping either."

"Your helping even less, you want to help, then go stand over there and wait," i said pointing at the back of the house. I meant woods, and i think he knew that but he just sighed.

"Were not going to find anything though, why dont you understand that? We need to try something else," i growled at him in frustration.

"Well what ideas do you have, because i have none," he gave me a perplexed look and i just rolled my eyes. Paul and Jake had spent the last three hours searching the house for me. While Jasper and Peter searched outside.

But Jake was right, we needed to try something else. But i just couldn't breathe right now. I couldn't think. "Alright, get out," i said turning to him.

Paul peeked in around from the dining room wall. "I'm sorry, i'll shut up," Jake said frowning.

"Get out, i need to do this my way, and you two will just distract me," i said dismissively. "Go wait outside."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked wearily.

I gave him a look of utter exasperation. "Oh my god Jake, i will kick your ass," i said thoroughly annoyed.

Paul yanked him by the collar of his shirt, surprising both of us and then they exited into the back yard.

As the back door closed with a slight click I sighed, leaning against the destroyed wall of the kitchen, and then slid down to the floor heavily. "Goddamn you Bella," i muttered eyes watering as i let my head fall back against the wall.

I was surrounded in our destroyed home, a home i had slowly come to accept and maybe even like. The moment i start accepting it, it gets torn apart, my sister taken. It was like some horrible cosmic joke.

I stared up at the ceiling, guilt washing over me in waves as silent tears fell. "Tell me what to do," i whispered, closing my eyes. "Please mom, tell me something. Help me, i need your help, your guidance."

I didn't get much of a response. Until the air got cold around me and then thunder rumbled in the back woods behind me. I staggered up, "Mom?" searching for something. Something _more_.

I was disappointed, until yet another rumble brought me to the back door. I stared out into woods, a flash crashing through the sky and lighting up the shadows of my friends. I watched them for a moment, unsure of what i was supposed to be seeing. Until i saw Jasper.

I met his gaze, and a frosted breath fell from my lips. "Oh, i see," i said surprised. Well i guess the answer was obvious. I needed Jasper.

I jumped off the steps, moving towards the small group. "Okay, let's get out of here," i said, wanting to check on Charlotte and Angie.

"Where we going now?" Paul asked confused, "we haven't gotten anything."

"Short-term, or long-term?" i asked, deciding to respond to the question. I didn't really want to tell them what my plan was, they'd disapprove. Hell, i disapproved. But my psychotic ex-boyfriend has my Guardian and there was damn little i wasn't ready to do to get her back.

"Both?" Peter asked, sharing a look with Jasper. I think everyone was bothered with my sudden change of heart. I had said that we'd be here looking for some kind of idea of what to do next, no matter how long it took. I think we'd all been prepared to stay out there all night, aside from Jake of course.

"Right now, were checking on Angie, and i need to make arrangements for her. Then were going to Phoenix," i said evenly.

"Phoenix? Why Phoenix?" we all turned to stare at Paul's freaked out anxious expression.

"Of course were going to Phoenix, where else would he take Bella?" i asked incredulously.

"I just didn't know we were going to Phoenix," we all continued to stare at him.

"Paul, are you afraid of airplanes?" Jasper asked, catching on before the rest of us, probably because of his empath abilties.

"No! i well-," he lost his breath, looking more then a little flustered and embarassed. "Yes."

I snickered a little, "big bad wolf's afraid of an itty bitty airplane. Good thing you guys dont have wings too."

"Screw you," he said glaring at me.

"Dont be such a baby, what realistic mythical creature is afraid of a goddamn airplane?" i shot at him.

"You never said anything about an airplane!" he shouted, glaring at me as if it were my fault planes were even invented.

"Your a shape shifting wolf thing, you can't seriously be afraid of planes," i said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well i am and there's no way in hell i am getting on an airplane," he said furiously.

"Then go back to your pack leader with your tail between your legs because that's how i intend to get _your _brother and my sister back," i said coldly.

"Era," Jasper said in disbelief, and then took my hand and tugged me back into his arms roughly. Because a second later Paul had burst into a huge wolf, and was growling in rage. He rushed us, and Jasper jumped backwards, keeping me in his arms and we tumbled. I watched as Jake burst into a wolf, and collided with Paul who was snapping and struggling to get at me.

I stumbled up, glaring, "dont get mad at me because your petty fears are getting in the way of saving our families!"

He only growled again, knocking over Jake and launching himself at me. We collided and rolled, crashing straight into a tree. Jasper surprised me, by coming up behind him and slamming his head into the base of the tree trunk. The angry sounds disappeared as Paul toppled to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell Jasper?" i said in disbelief. It would take forever to get him back to the car.

"We dont have time for this, you need to stop antagonizing Paul because you feel guilty your sister was taken when you weren't around," he said carefully, unsure if he was over stepping some kind of line.

I raised my eyebrows, "well when you put it like that."


	23. A Prophecy of Two Sisters

**Era-Lie POV**

We arrived in Seattle a short while later and Peter called Charlotte wondering where to meet up with them. It was getting late now, so they'd gone to a hotel. It was a nice one too, at least i thought it was, the decor was a little weird, some kind of rainforest setting.

We knocked on the door and Angie opened, "Era!" she said smiling and then wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

I frowned, hugging her back and guiding her into the room, "you are up far too late tonight my friend, get to bed," she pouted a little.

"It's not that late, i'm almost eight, please, can i stay up?" i glanced at the clock, it was already going on eleven.

"Not a chance kid," Jasper said seeing the look on my face, or reading me, i wasnt sure which. But he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and disappearing through the door for joining the two rooms.

"Did you guys find anything?" Charlotte asked, as i went for the mini fridge, i saw the beer, and figuring i'd stick with one or two i uncapped it and took a long satisfying drink.

"Not much, it was David, but that was obvious. Jake, Paul and i will be going to Arizona to find the others," i said a plan forming in my mind.

"Okay, then what?" she asked frowning, "wait, why aren't we coming?"

"Do you want to come? Charlotte, the people were going up against can kill you," i warned her, "you shouldn't fight to save strangers if Peter or you might die."

"Little cold isn't it?" Jake asked frowning.

"Not for me it isn't, the only reason i'm going is because they have my Guardian, Jared and Chris. I couldn't care less about the rest of em," i said honestly. Everyone shared looks and i shrugged, "i'm not a good person, i've never claimed to be and i never will. I'm selfish, and the only reason i'm warning Charlotte and Peter is because i care about Jasper and Jasper cares about you."

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked, entering the room eyebrows raised, "dont you care about the man your sister loves?"

"Loves?" i repeated incredulously, he frowned and then nodded, i sighed, rolling my eyes, "sure we'll save him too."

"So what's the plan?" Peter urged, glancing at Charlotte who just smiled widely, all knowing.

"You sure about this?" i asked them frowning.

"Jasper's family Era, you dont walk away when family needs you," Charlotte said giving me an almost pointed look, so i assumed Jasper had let them in on the little speech i'd made about family.

"Okay, i need Jasper's soul," i said bluntly.

"What?" almost everyone repeated, staring at me.

"My soul?" Jasper asked uncertain, "is this a demon deal or something, am i supposed to be selling my soul or something?"

"Dont be ridiculous, you can't sell White Souls," i said hesitating. "I'm powerful, when i've chosen the dark or light, or whatever you want to call it. But i can't make this decision right now, despite what everyone wants me to choose, i wont. White Souls are powerful, the purest, and Jasper has one."

Everyone turned to stare at him now and he just looked doubtful and amused. "No i dont, i was in the army, and i led the slaughter of hundreds of newborns, and killed many of my own friends, i am far from a good person."

"The fact that you disagreed says so in itself," i said smirking.

"How do you figure?" he asked skeptically.

"We dont have time for details for Jasper, accept, dont, but i need your soul, you'll get it back," i said trying to sound as patient as possible. "I swear i wont eat it."

"Eat it?" Jake and him repeated simultaneously and i cringed. I hadn't meant to say that, man i was tired.

"Can we not do this now? Please," i said tiredly. Jasper was just gazing at me thoughtfully now.

"I'll do it, but i want something in return," he said now.

"Oh so it is a deal?" i asked grinning now.

He was completely serious now, and then just turned and left the room. "This is going to be interesting," i said following him out of the room.

We'd gotten onto planes shortly after i'd explained the raid and whatever other details needed. We'd got at night of course. In case Paul and Jake needed to change forms, or in case the others got some attention sparkling like diamonds.

I'd left Angie in the care of Luke and Anna, who were relatively easily to track, they had family in Seattle. I'd called them and told them to meet me. They were more then willing to help, both of them knew i had saved Anna, though we hadn't actually verbalized it. Anna had just given me a very long hug and Luke couldn't have looked more greatful.

I put them up in a hotel for several nights, figuring we wouldn't be gone forever. I also left with a generous amount of money for a rental, food, clothing and payment as if they were working child care hours. I had a feeling this would all happen very quickly. Then it was just a matter of getting to Phoenix.

We stood outside of the apartment building, and i was just thrumming with power. It made me almost twitchy, i wanted to use this new found power. To explore it and channel it as much as i could. It was like this rush of energy that i could turn into anything.

We spread out each of us taking a different entrance. As we did so, i looked around having the oddest feeling. I was supposed to raid the fifth floor, which is where David's apartment was.

I narrowed my eyes, watching the figure move around in the window. I knew David perfectly, and that was not him. I stood straight, and then turned in a full circle and i watched a sleek red audi go through a red light. The driver was looking straight at me as well.

I met his gaze, and then pulled my helmet back on and kick started the bike. He just grinned and continued through as it went to green.

I cast a quick look around, but nobody was seeable. I followed after him.

After a twenty five minute drive we got into the desert. He'd taken me so far out that i couldn't even see the city anymore. There was, unsurprisingly, no cell service and much more shockingly it had begun to rain. It was heavy and thick and it drenched me in seconds.

He pulled up to a house, a vacant one which looked far more run down then it should, because it wasn't an old one either. I got off the bike, dropping my helmet with a loud thud and lifted my gun out.

"David, why did you take my sister?" i asked coldly, trying to control the overflowing rage inside of me.

"I had to get your attention somehow, did i not?" he retorted evenly, a cool expression on his face and that same awe he always got in his eyes when he saw me.

"You've always had my attention, dont you think it's time to share?" i asked him looking around for some kind of trick.

"I do, i want to show you something Era, something you need to know," i frowned, taken aback with his suddenly warm sympathetic tone of voice.

"Is this a trick?" i asked, dropping my arm. I would shoot David, but he's never lied before. He knew something that i should know. But dont.

"Not at this time, i assure you i will not harm you," here, my mind added for me, "i can also promise that you'll leave this place having chosen."

"I sincerely doubt that," i said coldly and guarded. I should've known. Of course, he's always wanted this. "Why here?"

He smiled now, "every Necromancer has four places for to release their darkness, this is yours, i found it for you, saves you the trouble. Only you can bring us here, i only had the general location." That kind of explains the house, and why it was suddenly raining. "Follow me Era."

He turned entering the house and disappearing. I looked back at the road i'd taken to get here and then back at the house. The road was gone. A sense of dread had been set in motion and now i just wanted Bella.

I went inside, creaks following every step i took, he was moving down the steps and into the basement and i couldn't help the eyeroll i made. Of course i would be going into the basement.

The house had a sort of cold air to it, one that made my breath fall in a cloud of white. I could hear water falling through the cracks of the house now as well. I went downstairs, noticing the wobbly steps and just jumped them instead.

He was standing next to what looked like a well. It was about a foot tall, and very wide, almost the size of the whole basement. That wasnt what took me off guard though. It was the singing, but i couldn't make out the words, there were so many voices. The water was totally still, but every step i got closer, it glowed.

"There is a Prophecy of you Era, one your not going to like it, in fact there are two. You need to decide how important your sister is to you," i narrowed my eyes, not liking where he was going with this. "I'm threatening her. If you choose to be on the side of Light, you will kill your sister."

"What?" i asked, gaping at him like a fish. "No i wont!"

"How much do you know about the previous families of the light necromancers?" he asked calmly. I was breathing heavily now, that didn't make sense. I would never kill my sister.

"I know everything about them," i said feeling a little uncertain now. He clearly knew something i didn't.

"Darkness makes you use every opportunity and advantage you get, being good doesnt. Both are ruthless, set in their ways and utterly immortal. Light isn't the same in that way. It's pure, and does not like weakness. When Necromancers choose light, they kill both their families, the people they care for, as well as their Guardians."

"Your lying, that's not true, we would know that! Renee would've known that!" i shouted furiously.

"You are not meant to choose based on anything but your own intent, desires and instincts. There isn't a record of it, but i've found this," he said, revealing a book.

There it was, in gold script was the symbol for necromancers. The curling pieces and the sharp angles and the bouncing lines. As familiar as ever. It was a symbol of me.

I flipped open the book, falling to my knees as i read the page he had brought me to. As per usual, the book didn't just let you read it. It was all dribble, but being a nercomancer, all i had to do was concentrate. The letters shook hopping around and falling into words.

I must've read it a hundred times. It all said the same thing. I would either choose my sister and burn up the world, or choose the light and kill my sister and everyone i held close to my heart.

He knelt down in front of me, taking the book from my lap. "You decided." It wasn't even a question. I knew what i would do the moment everything had sunk it. There was never a question.

I looked at my hands for a moment, and then nodded once. He stood holding out his hand for me. I accepted it and then threw off my jacket and he helped me move to stand in the pool of now shining water. It was fast.

The water began to slosh from side to side in heavy waves and he stepped back as the water burned him. He pressed himself to the wall, meeting my scared eyes. "David?"

"It's okay, just relax, you'll be fine," he promised.

The singing got louder and louder, to the point of screeching and then the water exploded around me, straight up, and swallowed me whole, washing away everything that made me who i was and into a monster.


	24. New And Improved

**Era-lie POV**

When i woke up i was outside and the pouring rain was only falling over half of me. So why was i totally soaked?

I blinked once, my mind completely blank to everything around me. Nothing was really registering, not even my own name. I felt nothing but the physical sensations around me. What happened?

I blinked a seond time, smalls flashes of memories crashing through my mind slowly, picking up the pace one scene at a time, then growing faster. I blinked a third time, my entire life flaring and disappearing within miliseconds. It was making my head and eyes burn at how quickly each scene played out.

Then it came back to me in small portions, of everything that used to make me who i was. It was like someone had flipped a switch on everything. Like someone turned off the lights and when they finally came back on, the light was so dim all you could see was a small flicker in utter darkness. What i was supposed to be and yet wasnt. I waited for the feeling to come back, to be my self in whole again.

Moments later i still felt nothing. The memories didn't have any significance anymore, i had no feeling. I knew why i had no feeling, but how could i have let go of my emotions so easily? Did i even fight to keep my love or my pain? I couldn't believe someone could change so drastically. One minute your struggling with whether you want to be a good person or bad person and the next your a void of buried emotion.

"Era," David said snapping me out of my reverie, i looked over at him. He let out a relieved breath, leaning over me fearfully. "How do you feel?" he asked anxiously when i just stared.

"Fine," i said standing up a little unsteadily.

"Your eyes are like mine, they have something in them, like this white static smoke," he observed, impressed as he held my gaze. I suddenly couldn't find a good enough reason for me to hate him as much as i had. People betray each other all the time, why cry about it? Why not move on? "I've never seen the eyes of a dark necromancer, i guess it's a lot like demonic power now."

I looked back at the house eyes narrowed. It was nothing but a pile of wood now, "what happened to the house?"

"it collapsed, the pools dont stay once it's Necromancer has decided," he said easily. "The desert will take it back."

"What now?" i asked watching several cars speeding towards us. The cars we'd rented once we'd gotten off the plane. I wonder how my family would react to the new and improved me.

"We trigger your Guardian and leave, you should probably get rid of them, they'll only be weaknesses," he said dismissively. He meant kill them. He wanted me to kill them? Or he wanted to kill them? Was there much of a difference. He was basically asking for my permission to kill them, so was that not the same as me pulling the trigger?

The vehicles were drawing closer and i could feel all of them. I felt Bella, Jasper, Jared, Chris, i could just feel them like little beacons that were calling out to me. Jaspers was the strongest as always.

The oddest sensation went through me, maybe not odd, so much as foreign, no long familiar even though i knew what it was. A sort of protectiveness that washed over me. No, i wasn't just a dark Necromancer, i was something much different. If i didn't know any better, i'd say having Jaspers soul inside of my own had somehow complicated the transformation. I shouldn't be able to feel what i feel, at least not in the same way. But the protectiveness was still there, as clear as a sunrise over the horizon, bright and cascading over the earth.

"Change of plans," i said, lifting my gun. He was just as fast, having watched the display of emotion in my eyes. He knocked my arm off and a shot rang through the air. He lifted a chain from his neck, and something that looked a lot like a ruby hit the ground. I knew what that was. It was a Death Call.

I felt my gut tighten as i realized what he was trying to do and lunged. We tumbled as i threw my whole weight into him. I hit him hard, and he struck out. I dodged the blow, but he already knew that and hit me hard, sending me crashing to the ground. Then everyone was rushing towards us. "Dont let him get that crystal," i shouted, running for it just a few feet behind him.

Jake beat everyone to it, and stomped on it, Bella and i screamed at him instantly, "No!"

"You fucking idiot!" i shouted furiously, "do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Dumbass," David said smirking triumphantly and shaking his head a little. The ground began to rumble and all of us stumbled a bit. Then came the huge gusts of wind, making it even harder to stay steady, add that to the galloons water pouring over us and creating pools of mud everywhere, we could hardly move. None of the strange wind, rain or rumbling earth stopped either, just go stronger.

"Uh-oh," i said uneasily, bits of dirt and mud going straight into the air being forced out from under the surface.

"What's happened?" Jared shouted over the howling of weird wearther wearily.

"Ever wonder what a zombie apocalypse looks like?" i replied with a half hearted slightly nervous smirk, "be prepared, it stinks."

Then hands and bones and skeletons began crawling out from the ground. We all began running for the cars, but not a single one of us made it.

"Oh my god," someone whispered, as the first body crawled out and into the open. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air and David began commanding them to attack us.

"What have you done?" someone shouted at Jake, Emmet by the looks of it, who was struggling against a corpse.

"I didn't-," i didn't stay to listen and i raced after David, who'd gone in the opposite direction to his own car.

He turned, brandishing a glistening and sharp sword, that cut straight through the wind and over me. I barely had time to meet his with my own. I was unused to the new form and it made me shaky. "Nice reflexes little bird, let's see how good you really are," he lifted it up, and it brought hard enough to send tremors through it and sparks of pain shot through my hand. I swung mine around and as he dodged i went to kick him, only for something to grip my ankle and pull hard.

I hit the ground, covered in mud and coming face to face with a decaying corpse. "Ugh," i and then i saw a sliver of movement. I rolled as his sword came down in the mud and i gripped his ankle and pulled hard. He fell backwards and i rushed for my sword, the mud making it difficult to move.

He flew into me and we crashed into the side of his car. I struck out hitting him hard and he gripped my throat. I threw my head forward, and hit his nose, his grip only tightened and my oxygen disappeared. He leaned forward, lifting me up slightly and i gripped his arm. His eyes were pitch black, "now i'm not going to kill you Era, but i am severely pissed off. Your sister wont last long."

He shoved me hard and i felt my head hit the ledge of the car and then everything went dark.

Someone was shaking me. "Cut it out," i said shoving Bella away from me in annoyance.

"Bout damn time!" she said, a long cut on her face. I turned over on my side, glowering as my hand slipped in the mud.

"How much of a head start does he have?" i asked, standing up and noting the lack of rain and the group of people standing around us.

"Your not going after David, you have a concussion, you have shallow breathing and your heart is stuttering. Were going home!"

I glared at her for a moment forgetting why all of that was occurring. Because i had chosen. Now i was supposed to trigger Bella. But something was keeping me from doing that. They hadn't noticed, there were no physical changes i guess.

But David needed to die. He wouldn't leave Bella alone otherwise and there was no way in hell i would let him live after he'd promised her death. It was simple. He knew it would be that simple for me. I would always choose Bella over everything else. She was the most important thing to me and vice versa. David got lucky. The changes in me left me off balance, the power had left me off balance, which reminds me, i still had to return Jaspers soul.

"Era, let's just go home, we've saved everyone, please," Jasper said, bringing my gaze to him. I stepped towards him, cupping his face. I closed my eyes, letting out a low breath and white light burst from me. Something warm filled me now, sweeping through the nothingness that seemed to be pouring over me as it had before. Then it faded away as the soul returned to it's owner. I heard Jasper gasp and as i opened my eyes i found everyone staring at us.

"You used his soul? Are you insane?" Chris shouted, punching and then grabbing Jasper and shoving him against a car. "How could you be stupid enough to let her take your soul!"

I was about to interject and point out that i hadn't needed it in the end, and then reminded myself yet again that i wasn't planning on telling anyone of my recent change. "That's enough," i said, grabbing Chris's arm and taking a stand next to them.

He didn't let go of Jasper still, who looked rather confused. "You have a white soul and i can bet she didn't tell you what it means for you or her now that she's felt it. Think of her as a newborn vampire with her singer bleeding openly not a foot from you, that's what's it going to be like for her every time your in the same room together. Congratulations you moron, you'll probably end up dead within the week."

I raised my eyebrows at the melodramatic image he gave us all. Where it was accurate i felt a new sense of self control, i could think more clearly. "Chris, were bleeding, muddy, wet, tired as fuck and sore. Let go of him so we can go home."

He just glared, and then stormed away, getting into one of the rental cars. "You eat souls?" Rosalie asked with an odd look on her face.

"You eat people?" i shot back coldly.

"Not anymore!" objected.

"Then there you go," i said, turning and going to inspect the damage on the bike. I sighed, kicking it slightly and it only fell apart more.

"Your different," a voice said quietly behind me, i glanced at Jared and then shrugged. "I felt it as soon as i saw you. Why?"

"People change, people grow," i said a little amused.

"Uh-huh, i'm sure," i didn't feel the need to say anything more and he moved to my side.

"The zombies," he got a weird look on his face as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "destroyed it right away."

"There just jealous they didn't have a sweet ride like that," he snickered a little.

"Zombies can't ride motorcycles."

"Not unless their master tells them to."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" he said wide eyed.

"Why would i lie?"

Why indeed.

That was a question i would ask myself endlessly for the next little while, i just knew it. Why would i lie? Why am i lying? Was not telling them the same as lying? I was a monster now, the fact that i felt nothing but power proved that. Well that and some weird need to protect people, though i wasn't sure why i was protecting them, i just felt the need to for some unknown reason. I looked around at each of the faces i valued and couldn't help but wonder, why did i feel this need, when i felt nothing more for them? They had value, to some extent anyways.

Which made me wonder another thing. Why was i so afraid of them knowing what i was now? Why was i so fearful of how they'd react? Maybe i just didn't want them to be afraid of me. No, that was wrong. But i couldn't quite my finger on it.

**Bella POV**

The entire trip home was quiet and short. Edward refused to let me out of his sight and kept me within arms reach. Unfortunately, Era was making everyone tense. I wasnt even how she was doing it. She was just quiet, and that made everyone edgy for some reason. I got it, mostly. Era was not an eerie quiet kind of person. She was open and thoughtful, kind of said the most weird things at the most unusual times, but she said nothing. She was still, and i wasnt sure what to do about it, at least i kind of did.

We returned to Seattle, and had to do nothing aside from get a hotel room. We got several in fact. "What's wrong with her now?" Paul asked frowning as we all watched her disappear into a room.

"David screws with her on a level no one else ever has before," i said honestly. "He just gets to her in the freakiest way. You guys saw how she reacted when we showed up during the baseball game."

"Yeah, you slapped her," Rosalie said smirking.

"And i'll slap you too if you dont wipe that smirk off your face," i shot at her and she glared.

"What do we do?" Jared asked, still watching the door she'd gone through.

"Nothing, she always just works through it on her. She'll snap out of it."

"Again, you slapped her," Jasper said frowning deeply.

"Look, he was alone with her for two hours, she was in love with him, the fight alone would do a number on her. Just leave her be for now."

"That's your answer? Leave her alone?" Jared asked in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you even see the look on her face when she woke up, cause i did. She looked like she wanted to rip something in half and now she's the calmest person i've ever seen. That's not right!"

"What about this is Jared! She didn't give David what he wanted! Or they wouldn't have fought in the first place and chances are half of us will be dead within the next two weeks, we have more pressing issues then her mental state, and i can promise you she'll only get worse is David doesn't die, so can we worry about that for five fucking minutes?" i shouted angrily.

"What's worse then a pissed off witch two seconds from imploding? She'll kill us all if we dont help her!" he shouted back. I moved to hit him and Edward wrapped his arms around me and a moment later he'd pulled me into our room and locked the door.

"We dont need to escelate the situation, he's just worried and freaked out," he said giving me a small smile.

"Aren't we all?" i retorted, turning and going into the room. I flopped over on the bed, covering up a yawn. It escaped anyways.

"Does David get you to as much as he seems to effect your sister?" Edward asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. I rolled onto my side and he pulled me into his arms, keeping my back pressed to his chest.

"Not exactly, he bothers me only because of how much he bothers Era. He said," i hesited now, wondering again, what had transpired in the hours they been alone together. Something had happened. "He said he was going to tell Era something, that would make her want to side with him. He knows her pretty well, and he didn't doubt whatever he knew, not one bit. So why didnt she?"

"Sounds like one too many unanswered questions in my opinion."

I snorted a little, "yeah, no kidding."

"Are you worried, about him coming after you?" he asked, a protectiveness in his voice that made me smile.

"No, as long as were together nothing can touch us," i said thoughtfully. I neglected to mention i meant Era, more then him, but that's not something i could say to him anyways. He was silent for a few minutes, and that was all it took for me to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Going To Be A Long Few Weeks

**Era-Lie POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I laid there staring at the ceiling, and i struggled with myself for a few minutes. It suddenly occurred to me that normal necromancers shouldn't struggle or even care this much about feeling. But no. As per usual, my freakish self was laying in a bed trying to feel things that seemed disgusting and foreign to me. Things i thought i needed to feel. The ruse wouldn't last long if i couldn't muster up some sort of emotion that was beyond minimal.

I gave up, sitting up i glanced at the clock. It was going on six thirty and i figured coffee would come in handy so i showered and got dressed. Halfway through pulling my coat and boots on someone knocked on the door. I frowned and then heard a loud sing song voice. "Era, Anna said your home!" i hesitated, feeling more in the last five seconds then i had in the last day and a half, fear. Oh god, it was Angie, and i was a freaking monster now.

I cringed a little, but made my way to the door and opened it anyways. She threw her weight into me and sadly, my first instinct was defensive rather to just hug her back. My entire body reacted differently to everything and it was more then a little annoying. Someone knocks on a door and i expect an attack. Somene hugs me and i tense up prepared for a fight.

I gave Anna a smile, though im sure it came out a little cold. There wasn't much i could do about the hostility right now. "Hey Angie," i said kissing the top of her head and she just smiled at me.

"Your lips are cold!" she said and then gave me another quick hug and then ran for the bathroom.

"How was she?" i asked, stepping aside for her to come in.

"Surprisingly happy for a seven year old who lost her parents a few days ago. How are you?" she asked sitting down at the table. I shrugged indifferently before leaning back in my own seat. She was staring at me openly and i chose to ignore it. "Your different, i can feel it. I felt it the other night. It was weird."

"Yeah," was my all amazing response.

"Do you want to tell me why?" she asked, forehead creasing in worry.

I turned to her now thoughtful as i regarded her. I couldn't tell her anything, the mind reader would find out and then my Guardian would know and that still didn't seem like an appealing notion. "I'll be fine Anna."

Angie emerged from the bathroom and then went to grab the remote from the table seperating Anna and i. I plucked the remote from the table before she could get to it. "You and i are going to eat," i glanced at Anna, "would you like to join us?"

"Yeah," she said nodding, and then glanced at Angie who was smiling.

"Can we get pancakes?"

"Sure," i said, going for my cellphone and subtley sliding the gun under my wasit band then pushing a blade into both boots in a sheath on the inside of them.

"Why do you carry so many weapons?" Anna muttered as we left the hotel.

"I prepare for three different attacks when i go somewhere. So i carry a weapon for each," i said dismissively.

"Isn't that kind of overkill?" she asked frowning as i ignored a flirty smile i got from the valet.

"In my life, not really," i said climbing into the drivers side of the car. I glanced into the back seat, "put on your belt Angie."

"Okay," she said, having hoped i wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, I was hyper aware of everything now though. I saw clearly or more clearly anyways. I felt like i saw everything, and that was disorienting in itself. I had a headache already. Weird that i got headaches. Adjustment issues perhaps?

"So pancakes," i said to Anna, hoping she'd know where to take us.

"There was pretty good breakfast restaurant three blocks from here," she said, giving me directions.

Anna was observing me the entire drive and just as much when we finally sat down. I ordered my usual coffee, and then just gave her a look. "What's with the staring Anna?"

"It's you. You seem distant almost. I felt you before, but now all i get is this coldness, like a horribly freezing night in winter, no wind or sound, just cold," i quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? That's what your getting, silence and cold?" she gave me a disbelieving look. "What do you want me to tell you Anna? David messes with me in way i can't explain. Just let it go, alright?"

She relented, "whatever's wrong with you now, will you still be able to take care of Angie properly?"

I gave her a lethal stare, and she looked away quickly, regret setting her demeanor. Angie had even stopped eating and was pouting now. "I want to stay with Era, you can't make me leave her," she said, scooting over in her seat. The chair dragged a little and she ended up right beside me. I grinned a little. It was cute.

"Your not going anywhere shortie," i said, taking a sip from my coffee.

Anna just shook her head, "are you sure? I mean, Era, your a teenager. Does Bella even know you plan on adopting her? What are you going to use for records?"

"I have papers i can use. She's far better off with me then anyone else, let alone some crap foster home. I know her parents Anna, they'd come and haunt me until i brought her home if i gave her up," i said honestly. The words sounded empty, everything i said sounded empty, or i sounded weird if i put effort into the tone. I couldn't quite fake the emotions yet, but i thought i was getting close, and it has only been thirty six hours since i'd chosen.

"Great fake papers," she said snorting slightly and rolling her eyes. "Be honest with me, do you want to have her?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course i do. Why do you keep asking these questions?" i retorted frowning at her. She was trying to get at something. "Anna, i dont know what's going through your mind, but get over it. No one will protect her as much whoever you seem to think is capable of protecting her and raising her right doesn't have the resources i do. So drop it."

"You dont have to talk to me like that, i just dont know why your so different and it's making me nervous," she said, a little hurt with my tone would be my guess. It had come out in a clipped harsh sort of way.

"I'm sorry," i wasn't, but i figured i should say it anyways, "i'm just all worked up, a lots happened. Will you be sticking around at all?"

"Do you want me to?" she asked a little hopefully, despite her previous remarks about my new attitude.

"I wouldn't ask if i didn't," i said giving her a small smile.

Everyone appeared to be about and bouncing from room to room when we got back. "Hey Jazzy!" Angie sang, running towards him and giving him a hug.

I stared at the pair thoughtfully, before shaking the images in my mind and going into Bella and Edward's room. "Brought coffee," i said in greeting, setting the four cup holder down on the table. Anna and i were holding our own. Bella grabbed hers, the same label as my own and took a sip.

"God your a mind reader," she said to me, taking another long drink.

"Whose the kid?" Bella asked quietly, watching Jasper go out onto the balcony.

"Alice showed up and murdered her parents, i was staying with them in san Fransisco, i volunteered to look after her," i said bluntly, taking yet another drink of the amazing coffee. It was good coffee. I was glad Anna had directed us there.

"Alice?" She repeated in disbelief, "wait, doesn't she have any other family, why you?"

I gave her a quick run down on the whole disaster and ended with, "i'm adopting her."

"That is a very bad idea Era, your seventeen, and she's a kid, she's what six?"

"Seven," i corrected, unperturbed with her disagreement over my decision. She couldn't change my mind and she couldn't stop me, she could try, but right now i was running on pure power and it felt good. I doubted if there were a whole lot of things in the world that could put me down. I suddenly realized something.

Everything i had decided before i'd transformed into whatever i was now, had become absolute. Almost unchangeable. it was an odd thing. I was so sure of everything before the change, and now? When stuff came up, i knew exactly what i did and didn't want. It was so simple. I wonder if other necromancers felt this way. Regretably, i was starting to wish i'd stuck around with David for a while. He knew things. I could always ask Chris i suppose, ask to change up our teaching schedules. You know, i'm probably the youngest Necromancer ever. We aren't supposed to choose, something about the mind being too young, too hormonal or something like that. i dont know.

"Your not adopting a seven year old kid Era, why do you want her? i'm sure she has family somewhere, Marcus was a dangerous guy he probably buried himself in an alias," Bella said shaking her head at me.

I kept my game face on, i suppose i should've gotten irritated with her, but i wasn't. "I'm adopting her Bella, get over it. Even if she did have family elsewhere, it's up to her if she wants to stick around. If she chooses to stay and decides she wants to look for her blood relations then i'll help her."

She scrunched up her knows slightly, probably at my calm cool tone. I'd need to work on that.

Jasper and Angie came back into the room and she jumped onto my lap, surprising all of us and i gave her a smile. "Jasper tried to kill me!" she said wide eyed and exaggerated. We all gave him a look and he had an expression of pure innocence.

"Did you beat him up?" i asked her curiously, and she nodded furiously. "Excellent, he should fear for his life now. Hell hath no fury like a seven year old girl with a grudge."

Anna laughed a little, and i took a sip of my coffee. "So what's happening now?" i asked, watching the remainder of the group pile into the room from the adjoining one.

Everyone shared looks and i frowned, then realized why everyone had such weird looks on their faces. Angie, and she was staring at them all in the most fascinated way. "Angie these are my friends, everyone Angie here will be in my care from now on."

"Bella?" Carlisle said, a little unsure.

"I told her, but she'll do what she wants, she always does," she muttered irritably.

"That's how we ended up strung up like animals by _your_ ex-boyfriend," Rosalie said coldly.

"Blondie, if you've got nothing useful to say then sit down and keep your mouth shut," i said coldly. Everyone froze for a moment and surprisingly, she sat down. Emmet went to sit next to her and everyone took a random place around the room.

"You feeling okay?" Bella asked me, frowning even more.

"I'm fine, would everyone quit asking me that. Moving on, David needs to die, how we going to do this?" Chris had sat down next to Angie and me and he was looking at me thoughtfully now. I doubted if he would figure out why i was so weird now. Everyone probably chalked it up to whatever went down between David and i, relationships issues or whatever. They could think that all they wanted. i was in no rush to correct them.

"Well we've established he's a demon, been around quite a while. I believe it's safe to assume his name isn't David. So let's find out his real name and go from there," Chris said glancing from me to Bella and back again. I looked over at Angie, bouncing her with one leg. She jolted in surprise, almost dropping my cellphone and i grinned at her scowl.

"You break it you but it," i said to her amused. She just rolled her eyes and went back to playing some racing game. I turned my attention back to Chris and Bella. "David has endless resources. I've met most of them, Underground players, a few are pretty big, he's got Cohen Travis on his side, met with him quite a few times. I wouldn't trust any intel they give us though."

"I doubt if they'd know who David really is, we can check the archives, Kaleb, the Archivist kept records of the demons that were out, we can check with him," Chris said and then began jotting down places. "He'll be at one of these four places. Unfortunately, he didn't trust anyone with his real location."

"We can't track the portal?" i asked skeptically.

"Not a stable one, or one as strong as his," he said shrugging. Portals were also easy to track, the messy ones anyways. They usually transported you to either hell, heaven or purgatory. It was much harder getting out then in, living souls attract a lot of attention in other worlds, and your hunted like it's deer season or something. Bella and i have never travelled to one of the otherworlds, too dangerous in our opinion. I didn't even know anyone who had. Not unless you count David, he'd have to use a portal to get to earth.

"What difference does having his name make?" Anna asked confused, trying to keep up and probably failing. She had no idea what any of this meant, considering i hadn't told her anything the last time i spoke to her.

"We can track a demon with their name, doing a spell. It can be tricky sometimes, but Renee left us with her personal spell book. She'd tested out all of the similar versions and wrote down the most accurate and successful," i explained.

"Which means going back to Forks. We should go see dad too," Bella said sighing and then flicked a rolled up piece of paper off the table. it his Jared in the forehead, who had been leaning against the wall and he glared at her.

"Good point, dont need him complicating matters. Alright, we'll go to Forks, retrieve the spellbook, talk to Charlie, re-stock on supplies and then split up." I wanted this over and done with, the sooner the better. But based on everyone's expressions, they weren't ready to seperate just yet. Though i couldn't blame them. This sucked, it was bad enough we had to travel and split up to do this. It was already a mission and a half just planning and getting everything done within the next few weeks.

"Split up?" Esme asked warily.

"Yes, split up, we need to cover all of these places quickly and quite frankly i dont want to take a dozen plane rides in one big group for nothing three times in a row. So yes, split up," i said annoyed with the idea alone.

"Whose going with who?" Jake asked slowly.

"Your not going anywhere, your going home. You Paul and Jared," Chris said smirking a little.

"What? No way!" Jared said in disbelief.

"Your going home Jared, i'm sorry but you dont have any fighting skills or special abilities. Your dead weight that i dont need right now," i know it was harsh to say that. But it needed to be said. "Besides, Forks could use all the help they can get."

"They bumped up the amount of dead to 93%," Anna added, a sad look in her eyes, "my parents are still missing."

They agreed, to Jared's reluctance and Paul's enthusiasm to go home, more due to the fact that he didn't want to get onto another plane. "Is Anna coming with us?" Rosalie asked, a little hopefully.

"No. David doesn't know about her, and i want her kept safe. I'll leave her with the pack, they seemed to handle the Darklings far better then anyone else in the room did," everyone gave me a dirty look at that. But it was true. Only Embry died during the battle and everyone here got kidnapped. Bella included, i pondered just how hard it must've been for them to actually get their hands on her. Or Chris for that matter. That would've interesting to watch. I decided to ask about that later.

"So whose going with who?" Chris asked next, leaning forward.

"Well the three of us have to split up, i doubt if these guys know how to access the Athenaeum," i said frowning a little. I didn't want Bella out of reach, especially after eveything that's happened, and certainly not in a different country.

We all sat there thinking that over for a moment. "Jasper will go with Era, Edward and Bella can travel together and i'll take Emmet and Rosalie with me. Carlisle and Esme should be able to get into the one in Capri. I'll give you detailed instructions on how to access it," Chris said to them, beginning to jot down a bunch of steps. "You'll need human blood to do it, but aside from that i dont think you'll need much else. We have enough crystals and we have about four of the daggers blessed by Hecate, we'll each take one."

"Hecate? The God?" Edward asked surprised, "Gods are real?"

"That's like me asking you if vampires are real," i said snorting in disbelief. "Brush up your lore, you seriously need too."

"Which reminds me, we are training a few sessions before anyone goes anywhere," Chris said next, giving Bella and i a dark look, mostly myself. "Bella's almost done, you still have a whole year to go."

"Whatever," i said rolling my eyes. What else was i supposed to say? It also just occurred to me, that after everything that's happened, it's like i'd completely forgotten Chris had been busted for his big secret. I wasn't sure how to go about that just yet. We'd have to discuss it sooner or later. Perhaps before we left for this trip.

"Alright, so give it a week or so, then we get this done. We should re-locate," Bella said next.

"One of the safe houses?" i supplied as my agreement. Forks wasn't safe, and it was in ruins.

"Doubt if there very safe anymore," Chris pointed out. "I have a place we can go to, it's outside of New York though. Big enough for all of us."

I mulled that over and shrugged, "works for me."

"Wait back up, so your going to what, bring Angie all the way to New York, and then put her on a plane and send her back to Forks in a week?" Anna asked in disbelief.

I turned to the Pack, "you dont all seem to want to go home right away, you feel like babysitting and going on a little vacation?"

"To New York?" Paul asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes, New York, all expenses paid," i said amused with his suddenly wide eyed look.

"We'll have to talk to Sam, but i'm in," Jake said, and then slapped him on the back, "dont be such a wuss. I like all this traveling, when do we ever get to leave Forks?"

I smirked a little, and then glanced at Angie who was still sitting quietly in my lap, this time fighting to get out of some kind of maze by the looks of it. "Fine," he said reluctantly and then looked at Jared.

"Where you go, i go," was all he said. I grinned even more.

"Excellent. Angie doesn't have to bounce around. Alright, Forks, Charlie, pack up, and then head out, agreed?" i said, addressing the entire room. Everyone nodded. "Lets be out of here by five tonight."


End file.
